Inside
by Sorakai no Tora
Summary: Sensui/Koenma. Yaoi.Rape. Detrás del rostro calmo y a veces exagerado del príncipe del Reikai, se escondía el infierno. El más puro y cruel infierno de todos. Nadie lo sabía ni tenía porqué compartirlo. Para qué? Pero mientras que una aparición inesperada hace presencia en su palco durante el Torneo Oscuro no pudo evitar recordarlo todo. Donde todo el dolor comenzó. M-Preg
1. Archivo 1: Los límites de lo correcto

Inside

N/A.- Esta historia ocurre dentro del mismo universo de Never Surrender.

Por su atención, gracias.

.

.

En aquellos momentos, no había nadie más a quién culpar excepto a sí mismo.

Todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento podía decirse que era por causa suya y ante la mirada estricta de su padre sabía que todo desliz que hubiese tenido estaba empezando a llevar consecuencias demasiado grandes como para controlarlas del todo; los registros de sus fracasos, de todo lo que hacía mal, de todo lo que terminaba explotando en sus manos en cuanto lo tocaba eran prueba más que suficiente como para corroborar el hecho de algo que los altos mandos ya sabían pero que no solían decir para evitar que los subordinados se saliesen de las filas:

Que el hijo del rey Enma Daiyo no estaba capacitado para el puesto que ostentaba como segundo al mando en las Puertas del Juicio.

Para Koenma que técnicamente continuaba siendo un niño aquello era ponerle todavía más presión sobre los hombros y parecía que por más que se esforzaba para mantener el órden y el control de las cosas, menos capacidades tenía para mantener todo bajo control.

Siempre estaba aterrado.

Aterrado de sus equivocaciones, aterrado de meter el pie en grande, aterrado cada vez que alguien le señalaba sus fallas y sus tropiezos y tenía que responder por delante de su padre con una seriedad y compromiso que no debían de corresponderle a alguien de su edad.

Pero era el príncipe de aquel lugar.

Y un príncipe nunca debía de flaquear o dar lugar a que los demás pensaran menos de él, debía de mantener su compromiso y sus emociones controladas y encerradas en el interior de su pecho, en lo más profundo de su alma donde no fueran capaces de ver la luz y dónde no fueran a causar daño alguno; para el exterior, Koenma era una imagen de autoridad y conocimientos que podía guiar a toda la horda de onis para atender y llevar a las almas de los muertos a donde serían juzgadas y despachadas según lo que hubieran hecho en vida, quitándole un gran peso de responsabilidades a su padre que siempre tenía ocupaciones más imperantes, como mantener el órden entre el Makai y el Ningenkai.

Sus decisiones y su poder eran ley en aquel palacio y se había forzado a siempre tratar de mantener el tipo, por mucho que en alguna ocasión saliese del balance normal.

Pero por dentro…

Por dentro…

Era un verdadero caos oscuro de bordes afilados por el cuál no era capaz de trepar o de salir de ninguna manera.

Todo su miedo, toda su inseguridad, todos esos pensamientos desesperados y el cansancio de tener que estar al pendiente de todas las cosas para evitar un castigo duro por parte de su progenitor permanecían por debajo de todo, intocables y donde solo el propio Koenma era herido por sus sentimientos cuando en la noche y sobre su cama, estos asomaban la cabeza para recordarle que después de todo, las murmuraciones y sus irresponsabilidades podían ser capaces de destruirlo.

En esos momentos, tan solo se encogía y se cubría la cabeza, aguardando por un nuevo día para meterse de lleno en sus obligaciones y poder regresar de nuevo sus demonios internos a la oscuridad.

Una oscuridad prohibida para los dirigentes del Reikai.

Y era por ello que cada día se levantaba, se preparaba y entonces se dirigía a sus trabajadores con gesto orgulloso y firme, sonriendo de vez en cuando para estos cuando hacían algo bien y dejándoles ver a su perfecto y autoritario príncipe.

Su líder.

Koenma con su figura humana y dentro de aquella cabina VIP en el estadio donde se llevaba a cabo el Torneo Oscuro se pasó una mano por la cabeza y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás.

Algunos gritos de los espectadores y levantó la vista para observar al muchacho humano que en aquellos instantes se encontraba luchando con sus fuerzas en contra de los demonios que tocaban según la selección al azar de combates, con una seguridad que internamente envidiaba; finalmente, sonrió de lado y dejó escapar una risa dolida que traicionaba mucho de lo que era y lo que solía mostrar, con sus ojos castaños siguiendo una de las esferas de energía que Genkai le había mostrado como potencializar.

Yusuke…

Cómo se tomaría Yusuke la noticia de que en años humanos, Koenma era menor que él?

Nunca se lo había comentado y para variar o por milagro de la situación parecía que Botan había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Bendita memoria de colador que tenía la guía espiritual para ese tipo de cosas, porque… cómo le dices a tu Detective Espiritual que sus burlas de inicio tenían todo el maldito sentido del mundo y le habían dolido, no por quién las soltaba o el cómo sino porque tenía toda la razón de hacerlo? Como le explicas a las personas que confían en ti que se encuentran en las manos y las decisiones de un chiquillo colocado en una posición de responsabilidad porque en su mundo, desde niños se les instauraba la carga de saber lidiar con lo que enfrentarían cuando fuesen adultos!?

Koenma le había dado pistas más que suficientes a Yusuke cuando le revelase que vivía 50 veces más que él, pero bueno, era Yusuke y suponía que con suerte sabría sumar un poco. Cualquiera con buenos datos se daría cuenta haciendo la equivalencia entre sus 670 años y lo que correspondía pero si lo pensaba bien y de forma relativa era normal que no lo considerasen del todo así, ni siquiera Kurama con su gran capacidad de comprensión: después de todo, incluso los yokais solían crecer a una velocidad desigual pero por general de una forma parecida a la humana por lo que nadie se podría imaginar que no era lo mismo para el Reikai y que su tasa de crecimiento era tan lenta como correspondería para alguien que tenía que crecer docenas de metros.

Se apoyó de lado en una de sus manos observando aquellas peleas y dio un largo suspiro tendido.

-Realmente debo de estar muy aburrido si me pongo a pensar en estas cosas- musitó para sí mismo haciendo una mueca mientras que movía el chupón hacia otro lado de su boca para luego, emitir un gemido fastidiado- no me gusta acumular trabajo… pero tampoco me gustan las vacaciones, ahora que lo pienso

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó mejor en la silla donde se encontraba.

A veces olvidaba también que los asuntos del Torneo Oscuro eran su responsabilidad por mucho que los miembros del BBC sintieran que era su poder lo que los tenía ahí; aún si Yusuke no hubiera sido forzado a ir junto con los demás, él habría tenido que mandar a alguien para observar que todo se llevase en órden y estar al pendiente del deseo de los ganadores en caso de tener que intervenir por control. Quizás seguía siendo obligatorio el cumplimiento de los deseos pero no por eso significaba que el Reikai no tomara medidas de protección.

Todavía recordaban al último simpático que había deseado la destrucción mundial en general y se habían tenido que meter en unas negociaciones pesadas en las cuáles todo había culminado con la destrucción de una ciudad específica.

Habían intentado salvar a una parte de la población pero al final, de todas maneras habían ocurrido una gran cantidad de muertes con las que él tuvo que lidiar.

Clavó sus ojos durante unos momentos en el techo.

Qué fastidio.

El crujido de la puerta al girar la perilla y abrirse alertaron al encargado de los espíritus en el Reikai y Koenma cerró los ojos dando un nuevo suspiro antes de fruncir el ceño en la misma posición.

-Jorge… -se quejó el chico de mala gana- no me vas a decir otra vez que había una cola larga para la comida, verdad? Estoy seguro de que te has quedado a comerla de nuevo por tu cuenta para no dejarme nada y se te olvida que soy yo quien está pagando…

Los pasos se movieron suaves y ligeros hasta estar detrás de él, lo que le inquietó en parte porque los pasos de su oni eran pesados y torpes y era como para que ya hubiera dicho algo, una disculpa o una excusa. Quizás era sencillamente que estaba pensando en qué le diría por acabar con los bocadillos sin dejarle ninguno; el sonido de la batalla de Yusuke continuaba elevándose a pesar de que los gritos de los espectadores hacía retumbar en cierta forma el palco VIP.

-Jorgeeeee…- volvió a llamar el príncipe aún con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas, comenzando a molestarse- no estoy de humor para…

-Aún no te has deshecho de ese inútil sirviente tuyo? Tampoco es que me sorprenda que no lo hayas hecho pero esperaría que después de las últimas circunstancias al menos tuvieras una guardia más amplia…

Los ojos castaños de aquel espíritu se abrieron de golpe y con pánico pero antes de siquiera poder enderezarse de su silla una mano grande y fuerte se había colocado en su hombro y le había mantenido en su lugar; sudor frío cayó por un lado de su rostro y apretó su chupete entre los dientes intentando calmar su mente y razonar acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo o el porqué estaba pasando. Por la forma en la que su corazón latía de manera tan fuerte y rápida contra su pecho, parecía que se había tambaleado al borde de una caída.

Pudo sentir el rostro de aquel hombre inclinarse por un lado del suyo y su respiración tan cerca, que simplemente la reacción le estaba impidiendo pensar claramente.

-Sé que no lo harás… pero de todas maneras me permito sugerirte que no hagas ninguna tontería… -los ojos del recién llegado mostraban diversión mientras que ahora observaban el cristal delante de ellos desde donde se percibían las cabezas de los demás demonios más abajo que alentaban a la muerte del equipo Urameshi- no queremos llamar la atención y que de repente alguno volteé a vernos…

Koenma entornó los ojos viéndole de lado y respiró profundo recuperando lo que podía de auto-control.

-No pueden vernos desde esta posición y creo que eso ya lo sabes- musitó con un tono de voz bajo y cruzó una pierna de forma elegante para dejar ver que estaba en bastante control; quizás por dentro fuera un caos, quizás mentalmente estuviese en pánico y estuviese dándose de golpes de cabeza en sus paredes mentales queriendo comprender qué hacía esa persona en aquel lugar pero si había algo que había aprendido en todos sus años, era a actuar de una manera aunque pensara otra.

O estuviera nervioso, ya puestos.

El hombre al lado de su rostro sonrió un poco más y dejó escapar una pequeña risa fría y burlona, lo que tensó un poco más al otro con molestia hasta que pudo ver como el recién llegado movía una mano cerca de su mejilla y se ahí, le secaba un poco de sudor de la sien.

-Nunca fuiste bueno para mentir –el humano volvió a reír y se enderezó ante la mirada dura de quien continuaba en la silla y que terminó por dejar escapar un gruñido- o para fingir. Menos conmigo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando

Aquella persona se enderezó con suavidad y ladeó la cabeza mirándole de lado con curiosidad, casi como si sintiera un gran gusto el verle pero Koenma dudaba que fuese así.

-Bueno… quizás las personas que no te conozcan o las más ingenuas podrían creer todo lo que digas o lo que les muestres, pero alguien con mi experiencia sabe leerte como si fueras un libro- dijo el hombre con voz suave y tranquila, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- ha pasado mucho tiempo ya…

-Diez años…- suspiró el de ojos castaños sin dejar de ver con gesto frío al otro

-Me alegra ver que llevas la cuenta de eso- se rió levemente el humano sin dejar de verle con satisfacción mientras que el otro permanecía estoico en su silla, aún con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas como si con aquello pudiese controlar el miedo que él sabía que quien tenía delante debía de estar sintiendo- eso significa que sigo siendo importante para ti…

-Shinobu –cortó Koenma con un tono de voz firme y autoritario que hizo que el aludido alzase una ceja- qué quieres? Qué haces aquí?

Nuevamente, aquella risa pero un poco más alta que hizo que nuevamente el regente espiritual entrecerrase la mirada hasta que finalmente el hombre de pie suavizó la mirada y un poco su sonrisa, como si aquello fuese algún tipo de conversación casual.

-Me agrada cuando adoptas esa figura…- dijo despacio el ex detective espiritual dándole un recorrido con la mirada al otro, que alzó una ceja- ya saben tus amigos que la otra forma no es la verdadera en realidad y que la tomas para poder mantener un gesto menos interpretativo? –el temblor en el cuerpo de Koenma ya comenzaba a ser un reflejo bastante perceptible de su rabia y Sensui se llevó una mano a la barbilla- supongo que no. Me siento halagado, significa que solo has confiado en mí para eso…

-Tú…. –comenzó a decir el de cabello castaño pero entonces el que seguía de pie alzó un dedo y empezó a mecerlo hacia los lados mientras que rechistaba

-Tsk, tsk, tsk… te dije mil veces que cuidaras ese lenguaje, tu padre ya te lo ha dicho antes –cortó el de ojos azules con el gesto de un padre quien intenta corregir a sus hijos. Koenma giró su silla para quedar enfrente del otro y apoyó las manos en el borde de los descansabrazos, mostrando un aspecto mucho más firme

-Mi detective espiritual está aquí y si le hago llamar…

-Olvidas que puedo destruir este estadio y a todos los demonios en este con tan solo un movimiento- replicó el hombre moreno lo que provocó un tic ligero en el ceño del otro- cosa que honestamente, lamentaría tener que hacer porque no es lo que quisiera –la mirada de este entonces se viró hacia la ventana, observando con interés a los yokais que estaban en el exterior- además… me parece que tu "detective" está ocupado en estos momentos como para acudir hasta aquí… por no decir que es tan solo un niño…

Ladeó la cabeza

-Tú también lo fuiste en su momento- musitó Koenma por inercia y se tensó un segundo después ante la mirada curiosa de Sensui, que sonrió con diversión

-Si… parece que siempre nos eliges con el mismo patrón, cierto? –inquirió el ex detective para luego, aligerar la voz y alzar la cabeza- no pongas ese gesto, te vas a hacer daño en el rostro…

Koenma resopló un poco sin dejarse intimidar y sin modificar su pose, sabía que cualquier movimiento que hiciera podía ser tomado por debilidad por el otro; pero…

Se resistió a morderse el labio inferior, sabía que el hombre que tenía delante de todas maneras no se iba a impresionar, se viese como se viese aunque intentaba a su manera de demostrarle que había cambiado, que aún diez cortos años también podían hacer diferencias en él.

-Es suficiente- la voz del espíritu era más templada y calma, finalmente logrando incluso suavizar el gesto molesto de su cara.

Sabía lo peligroso que era el hombre delante suyo, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo podía estar en peligro de ser atacado pero nunca antes Shinobu Sensui lo había hecho… al menos, no le había golpeado directamente. Quizás solo una sola vez… una vez en su vida, le hubiese hecho algo de daño pero no de la misma manera en que atacaba a los yokais, además, lo que tenía de fuerte para su lucha contra los demonios lo tenía de astuto para el habla, o al menos, muchas veces había sido así cuando discutiesen sobre sus misiones… o acerca de asuntos más triviales…

Suspiró.

-No creo que hayas venido a saludarme después de tanto tiempo- dijo con suavidad el príncipe del Reikai juntando las yemas de sus dedos, finalmente consiguiendo la atención total del humano- y no me parece que hayas venido a confrontar a Yusuke o a conocerle…

-Ah! No, de hecho si vine para verle- aseguró el de cabello negro lo que hizo que Koenma alzase una ceja- podrías decir que mi principal interés para venir a esta isla era ver al muchacho porque he escuchado bastante acerca de él últimamente… quería ver un poco de cómo era luchando y cómo trataba a las criaturas de aquí…

-Quieres pelearte con él? –preguntó rápidamente Koenma algo tenso pero entonces, Sensui volvió a reírse con fuerza

-No, no aún…- suspiró profundo y luego, le miró con un gesto que hizo que el otro se removiese incómodo en la silla por inercia, un acto que no había pasado desapercibido por el ex detective y que seguramente, el espíritu no había conseguido retener- esta vez tardaste un tiempo en encontrar mi reemplazo…

-Bueno… si quieres que admita algo, es que eras bueno en lo que hacías y necesitaba un detective adecuado… afortunadamente apareció Yusuke, así que…

-Claro, no te culpo. Es un chico lindo –se encogió de hombros lo que hizo que el de ojos castaños le viese confundido- es joven, es fuerte y tiene carácter por no decir que entra dentro de tu rango de edad –la mirada del otro continuaba siendo de extrañeza y Sensui hizo una mueca de lado- cuánto tardaste en acostarte con él?

-QUÉ!?

La voz de Koenma había salido mucho más alta de lo que habría querido y ello provocó esta vez carcajadas en el hombre de pie delante suyo; el de menor tamaño se puso de pie de golpe y la silla cayó con fuerza hacia atrás, producto del temblor de rabia y horror que corría por el cuerpo del espíritu que cerraba los puños y mordía su chupete con fuerza. Sus ojos relampagueaban en dirección de Sensui, dejando ver que aunque se había impresionado de principio por su presencia no le temía en lo absoluto.

Quizás era precavido… quizás había sido cobarde en algunas ocasiones aunque dentro de su cabeza a veces era parte de la diversión al estar con las personas en las que confiaba, lo que al final terminaba provocando risas entre todos…

Pero era algo muy diferente cuando le provocaban directamente y de cara, especialmente sin motivo alguno. Esa ofensa ardía como las llamas del infierno y vaya que sabía de eso.

Y encima involucrando a Yusuke que no tenía ni idea e ignoraba todas esas cosas…

-Cómo… cómo te atreves siquiera a sugerir que yo haría algo tan…!?

-Lo hiciste conmigo, lo olvidas? –el rubor tiñó de golpe las mejillas del príncipe del Reikai que abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, dejándole unos momentos sin habla- cuando tenía catorce años no lo pensaste mucho y entonces…

Koenma cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso- terminó de decir todavía más frío que antes, dándole una mirada que aún reflejaba irritación pero que no era capaz de ocultar que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, cosa que hizo reír entre dientes al hombre que se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso hacia el otro- fue algo completamente distinto y tú…!

-Bueno… pensé que quizás ya me habrías olvidado…- dijo despacio Sensui sin dejar de sonreír mientras que se movía hacia Koenma que pareció titubear un segundo entre retroceder o permanecer firme- tal vez ya me habías reemplazado…- alzó ambas cejas y la boca del espíritu comenzó a abrirse y a cerrarse en espasmos incrédulos y sin que saliera alguna palabra entendible de estos- por eso en cuanto pude ver a Urameshi, tuve que comprobar si ustedes dos estaban juntos, ya sabes…

Le miró con una expresión de pretendida ternura que consiguió hacer que Koenma volviese a apretar los dientes con tanta fuerza, que casi partió su chupón en dos.

-Así que tienes razón. No vine a saludar… vine a verte porque tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que saber si había algo entre ustedes dos o si estabas viendo a alguien más, uno nunca sabe…- se encogió de hombros y continuó avanzando hacia él pero esta vez, su gesto se volvió algo oscuro y sus ojos azules parecieron cambiar de luz infinidad de veces –pero… hay cosas que siempre están ahí. Y uno tiene que saber hasta dónde llegan ciertos límites y permisos…

-Límites y permisos? –repitió Koenma con un tono de voz un poco más agudo y enojado, sintiendo el cambio en el ambiente dentro de aquella cabina y la forma en que aquel hombre avanzaba hacia él, acortando la distancia entre ambos –quién te crees que eres para hablarme a mí de límites y permisos?

Sus ojos se movieron casi de golpe en dirección de la puerta al tiempo que muchos pensamientos le golpeaban a la vez, entre la probabilidad que había de hacer algo, un ruido, correr o pedir ayuda. Una cosa era que fuera cobarde, otra que tuviese autoridad y una muy distinta el que no fuese consciente del poder de aquella persona. Quizás no le había visto en años pero era capaz de calcular que si ya en su juventud era poderoso…

Él jamás se había entrenado en batalla, ni tenía conocimiento alguno como para pelear de mano a mano con Shinobu Sensui.

-Ya deberías de irte- dijo finalmente en un tono que pretendía ser mucho más severo y sus ojos volvieron a buscar quizás con algo de alarma la puerta- Jorge…

-No va a llegar en un muy buen rato –cortó Sensui con una pequeña risa sin dejar de caminar hacia el otro de forma que cada vez estaban más cerca- Itsuki le está entreteniendo así que puedes estar seguro de que estaremos solos el tiempo suficiente…

-Sería mejor que te fueras, en verdad…- gruñó Koenma de mala gana cuando un nuevo movimiento repentino de Sensui le tomó por sorpresa, finalmente retrocediendo dos pasos para alejarse de él y topándose con la silla que se encontraba tirada en el suelo detrás de él.

La había olvidado por completo.

La parte trasera de una de sus piernas se topó con la dura pata de metal de aquel asiento, lo que hizo que con lo brusco de su movimiento su cuerpo se fuese de espaldas y comenzase a caer, dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa; al menos hasta que a mitad del movimiento una mano fuerte le tomó de la parte delantera de su traje hasta que finalmente le empujó con fuerza contra la pared lateral del palco, percibiendo algunas luces brillantes delante de sus ojos por el golpe dado con la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Le dolió y le costó unos momentos entender del todo lo que estaba hablando Sensui puesto que a duras penas le veía los labios, ya no se dijese escucharlo.

-Supongo que tendré que recordártelo…- había suspirado con una decepción fingida el humano sin dejar de sostener al otro por la parte frontal de su túnica para que no pudiese moverse de la pared, pero para Koenma en aquellos momentos el dolor de cabeza zumbaba como miles de abejas punzando su nuca

-Shinobu… -empezó a decir con un ojo cerrado por la molestia y aún un gesto irritado, aún recordaba los motivos de la última vez que le hiciese eso al menos hasta que el humano delante suyo le sostuvo con mayor fuerza y retirándole el chupete para arrojarlo al suelo, tomó su boca con sus labios, provocando que abriese sus ojos grandemente con desconcierto y un temblor continuo del que ahora era preso su cuerpo por lo que estaba pasando mientras percibía como forzaba su lengua al interior para tocar la suya.

Recordaba… claro que lo recordaba…

Claro que sabía mucho de lo que estaba alegando Sensui y por un segundo, intentó recordar porqué aquel acto le estaba hiriendo tanto que el recuerdo de lo perdido no le dejaba reaccionar y al mismo tiempo, algo más gritaba con fuerza de puro dolor.

Solo que la situación era un poco más diferente, ahora el humano delante suyo era muchísimo más grande que él, demasiado fuerte, demasiado agresivo, todavía más que cuando se quebrase incluso…

Su corazón palpitaba con la fuerza de mil bombas.

Por qué?... cómo era que había terminado de esa manera, cómo era posible que algo que iba tan bien se hubiese fragmentado de manera irreparable?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reikai. 13 años antes.

Koenma se encontraba detrás de su escritorio como siempre, revisando papeles y separándoles de aquellos a los que impondría su sello y esos que requerían de una segunda revisión para no recibir la sentencia equivocada o una decisión apresurada.

El chiquillo hizo una mueca con el chupete en su boca y alzó un papel para observarlo más de cerca para luego, emitir un gemido cansino.

Había días como aquel en el que el trabajo no dejaba nada de satisfacciones, pero a veces costaba demasiado discutir con los otros seres que soltaban esa cantaleta de "con 657 años, tu mentalidad debería de estar más que formada para poder con todo este papeleo"; por supuesto, era fácil decirlo cuando no eran ellos los que tenían que pasar por una infancia alargada de forma kilométrica porque eso era lo que le permitiría reunir la suficiente energía espiritual para seguir creciendo y aumentando su poder.

A veces se desesperaba y le preguntaba a su propio padre si no había forma de hacerle crecer más rápido, al menos a un estado más adulto pero Enma Daiyo tan solo le veía y le decía "todo a su tiempo".

Claro… ojalá recordara el "todo a su tiempo" la siguiente vez que un demonio como Yakumo hiciese un desastre y él tuviese que ayudarlo volviendo a utilizar su Mafuuken, gastando toda su energía y sintiéndose tan enfermo que solo porque tenía las órdenes contrarias hubiera quedado en cama al menos por seis meses; claro que ahora era más fuerte y su poder se había incrementado al grado que estaba seguro de que cuando se diese el período oscuro en Japón, podría contener lo que llegase con su Sello… pero de todas maneras, creía que si al menos fuese capaz de crecer un poco más su resistencia sería mucho mejor.

Ni hablar.

Gruñó y dejó caer el papel delante suyo, terminando por recargarse de espaldas con las manos entrelazadas por encima de su vientre redondo y volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro; Yuuria, su asistente en aquellos momentos solía decirle entre risas que él era del tipo que nunca estaba satisfecho.

"O se queja de que hay demasiado trabajo o se queja de que no hay suficiente" decía.

Y bueno, era verdad. No era fan del tiempo libre porque eso significaba que iba a tener demasiado tiempo para deprimirse y volverse un poco más sombrío pero a veces el trabajo en sí era tan problemático que se preguntaba que tanto hacía su padre que necesitaba que él lo suplantara por tanto tiempo, siendo que era tan joven; claro que se sentía halagado y honrado, cualquier espíritu en su posición querría con ansias ser digno de ser considerado por el propio rey Enma para tomar su lugar y el poder de las decisiones, pero…

Dejó escapar un gemido y se pasó una mano por el cabello debajo de su gorro ceremonial.

-Porqué precisamente yo?

Preguntó al aire y entonces, unos pequeños golpes con los nudillos le hicieron volver a la realidad, bajando la mirada en dirección de la puerta y sin demasiados ánimos por recibir a nadie. Pero trabajo era trabajo.

-Adelante

Un jovencito asomó la cabeza con gesto curioso, como si se preguntase en silencio si era un buen momento pero de todas maneras parecía tranquilo de estar ahí. Koenma parpadeó un par de veces al ver a quien entraba y hacía una inclinación de cabeza leve a modo de saludo, con una pose ahora rígida que era antinatural en los cuerpos vivos.

-Ah! Sensui! –el pequeño mandatario se enderezó en su asiento y colocó ambas manos en el borde de los reposabrazos con un gesto un poco más despierto –a qué debo la sorpresa?

-Terminé el trabajo que me encargaste –respondió con sencillez el chico mientras que avanzaba hasta quedar por delante del escritorio de su jefe, que abrió bastante los ojos con asombro

-En verdad? –respondió Koenma impresionado para luego, alargar una mano hasta una de las pilas de papeles y rebuscar hasta sacar una pequeña carpeta y abrirla- realmente es algo extraordinario, pero tratándose de ti, ya debería de comenzar a acostumbrarme- los ojos del líder se cerraron en finas líneas y asintió una vez- buen trabajo. Nunca habíamos tenido un detective espiritual tan efectivo para lidiar con este tipo de cosas… espero que sigas así por mucho, mucho tiempo.

El joven Sensui hizo una mueca con la boca como si pretendiese sonreír y luego inclinó la cabeza un par de segundos de forma firme y respetuosa.

-Mi motivo de estar en este mundo es el de acabar con todo mal y considero un honor que el Reikai me haya visto con el potencial de hacerlo- respondió el chico de cabello negro y Koenma asintió una vez.

-Y nosotros sentimos lo mismo respecto a ti.

El príncipe de aquel sitio emitió un ligero suspiro para volver de nuevo a su trabajo, imaginando que el otro se daría la media vuelta y se retiraría… pero solo tardó unos segundos en lo que había tomado uno de los papeles que necesitaba revisar y el darse cuenta de que el chico seguía parado delante suyo, con una expresión que parecía que estaba luchando con algo en su interior.

-Sensui? –llamó lentamente el espíritu- sucede algo?

-Koenma-sama… -comenzó a decir despacio y luego, le miró de frente- no es mi intención faltarle al respeto. Espero que entienda eso y no considere que soy demasiado entrometido…

El aludido parpadeó con curiosidad un par de veces y volteó muy levemente la cabeza, sin entender qué sucedía.

-Somos amigos, no sucede nada… lo que tengas que decirme, puedes hacerlo- contestó finalmente el pequeño Enma sonriendo un poco por entre el chupón en su boca- nunca me has faltado al respeto, así que…

-Muy bien –Sensui tomó aire profundo y dio un paso más hacia el otro, viéndole a los ojos- porqué está así?

Una ceja se alzó en el rostro de quien estaba en su asiento, sin comprender la pregunta.

-Disculpa?

-Esa figura…- Sensui pareció titubear unos instantes pero entonces, dejó escapar el aire como un quejido y negó un par de veces con la cabeza- porqué siempre luce de esa forma?

-No entiendo exactamente lo que quieres…

-Yo sé que usted es diferente…- Sensui dio un paso más como si empezara a sentir un poco más de seguridad y apretó un puño cerca de su pecho- yo… puedo ver el aura que corre a su alrededor y que le mantiene en un capullo. Esta figura… -sacudió un poco la cabeza- ya lo he visto antes de la otra forma. Porqué insiste en verse así?

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos momentos, el humano con un impulso de energía casi desesperado y el otro… solo había abierto la boca sin saber qué decir. Nunca nadie había detectado que sus transformaciones entre una figura y otra eran fachadas intencionales… y he aquí, que el chico prodigio que habían escogido para suplantar a Kuroko simplemente llegaba un día y le plantaba de frente que siempre había sabido ese secreto que mantenía tan escondido de todos. Ninguno de todos los anteriores detectives lo había notado antes…

Un escalofrío lo recorrió pero decidió ignorarlo.

Las habilidades de Sensui eran supremas y si las encaminaban bien podría hacer grandes cosas… quizás algún día, sería capaz de capitanear al Escuadrón Especial de Defensa del Reikai como el primer humano con el nivel para hacerlo…

Pero estaba soñando muy lejos y mientras tanto, el chico delante suyo le observaba esperando una respuesta.

Koenma suspiró.

-Me gusta más tu forma humana.

El pequeño regente había cerrado los ojos pensando en una manera de responder de forma adecuada, una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho y que no tuviese que exponerlo a revelar datos de más… cuando el chico delante suyo había dicho aquello, sorprendiéndole por lo inesperado de ello y por las palabras que había utilizado; su boca se había abierto de forma graciosa y estaba seguro de que sus ojos debían de verse igual pero el detective de turno tan solo le veía sonriendo muy levemente.

De esos pocos momentos donde le veía hacer ese gesto.

-Usted es bastante agradable y esa figura en realidad lo resalta más- Sensui se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba los ojos un segundo antes de volver a ver al otro- no tengo nada en contra de verle así, si eso es lo que le hace sentir más cómodo… pero de la otra manera, de alguna manera olvido que somos tan diferentes- por unos momentos, el chico parpadeó algo confundido como si él mismo no entendiese si había sido incorrecto lo que había dicho para luego, sacudir un poco la cabeza- dijo que éramos amigos. Y bueno… simplemente… creo que me gusta de esa manera. Se siente más cercano a nosotros.

Inspiró profundo y luego, observó a quien tenía delante que continuaba en silencio como si no supiera qué decir o cómo expresarse a continuación.

El espíritu no solía recibir cumplidos y halagos de nadie, a menos que fuera de los oni pero por lo general estos estaban casi obligados a hacerlo por el hecho de que trabajaban para él y como subordinados, siempre intentaban hacer sentir felices a quienes estaban arriba de ellos; en el caso del muchachito delante suyo las cosas eran completamente diferentes, si, Sensui lo respetaba como respetaba a rajatabla a cualquier autoridad pero aún así nunca había visto que este sintiera la inclinación o la necesidad de adularlo o decirle algo como aquello.

Por lo tanto… podía considerar que Sensui se lo decía de corazón. Cosa que de igual manera era extraña e inquietante puesto que el chico no solía abrirse de ninguna forma con nadie y por supuesto que Koenma no esperaba que lo hiciera con él tampoco.

No sabía por dónde tomar aquello.

Demasiados pensamientos venían a su cabeza y antes de siquiera meditar en lo que podría decir para defender su aspecto o simplemente, despachar al chico esperando que pensara en otra cosa su boca ya se había abierto, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-Entonces preferirías que estuviera con ese aspecto?

-Estoy sobrepasándome? –los ojos azules del chico observaron las reacciones de su jefe que había cerrado los ojos como si estuviese pensativo- nuevamente está haciendo eso…

-Pero si no he hecho nada…- Koenma alzó una ceja y por un instante le pareció que Sensui alzaba la mirada con paciencia y algo de incomodidad. Cosa que se extendía a sí mismo también, no solía sentirse tan expuesto y ahora…

-Nuevamente está… pone esa cara…- el adolescente farfulló un poco para al final negar con la cabeza cerrando los ojos para después, inclinar la cabeza- me retiro, Koenma-sama. Que tenga un buen día, si necesita alguna otra cosa ya sabe cómo encontrarme

El chico se enderezó y se dio la vuelta, andando hacia la salida lo que provocó que el pequeño mandatario saliera de su sorpresa y entonces, se pusiera de pie en su asiento

-Sensui!

Pero el humano ya se había ido.

El espíritu volvió a dejarse caer y alzó la mirada al enorme techo sobre su cabeza mientras que mil y un pensamientos pasaban por esta sin un órden en específico. No sabía realmente qué deducir del chico, siempre era muy cerrado, muy correcto y firme, era muy poderoso, era un detective ejemplar y magnífico… y sin embargo, de alguna manera algo había pasado que se había animado a decirle que le agradaba; él le agradaba, realmente tomaba su palabra de que eran amigos y bueno… dentro de todo, Sensui le había dejado ver un pequeño destello de sus emociones y su interior que era consciente que no todos tenían la oportunidad de ver.

Como el hecho de que le hubiese sonreído un poco.

Como el hecho de que entre todas las personas, hubiera sido él quien viese más allá de lo que solía dejar ver…

Se bajó de su silla y se dirigió caminando hacia el amplio ventanal que estaba en su oficina y de poco en poco fue cambiando su aspecto hasta que finalmente cuando llegó hasta donde el cristal de la ventana le devolvía el reflejo, pudo verse a sí mismo con esa expresión cansada y algo vaga que solía detestar. Pero a Sensui le agradaba como lucía.

Pasó los dedos por la superficie del vidrio pensativo y entonces, se miró a sí mismo a los ojos.

Era algo riesgoso pero…

Por qué no intentar una vez para variar, tener un amigo? O hacer uno aunque fuera humano, vaya. Con ninguno de los detectives espirituales que solía elegir su padre había tenido una cercanía o una confianza decentes y cuando su padre le otorgase el honor de ser quien ahora estaría a cargo de esa parte de la seguridad que correspondía al control del Ningenkai, bueno…

Kuroko había sido agradable pero nunca habían abierto ninguno la brecha como para llevar una relación de amistad. Se hablaban bien, aún mantenían un poco el contacto pero no había nada que pudiera propiciar una relación quizás un poco más cercana o dónde pudiesen tener una conversación alejada de los asuntos del trabajo; tampoco había pasado con Sensui, con lo firme que era para los deberes y con lo que el chico consideraba los límites de lo correcto, era imposible que el príncipe del Reikai pudiera acercarse y por costumbre, no era tampoco que le interesara.

Pero ahora…

Sensui había dado un paso. Había ingresado levemente en esa línea imaginaria que solía separar al espíritu de los demás y parecía estar midiendo si podía ser posible algo un poco más social o abierto con él.

Hizo una mueca y agachó un poco la cabeza antes de comenzar a reír.

Menudo momento para comenzar a tener ese tipo de pensamientos tan fuera de lugar!

Pero al menos algo sí había ocurrido: y es que a partir de ese día, cada que se presentaba Sensui a recibir un trabajo o a presentarle los informes… Koenma se aseguraba de estar delante suyo con su aspecto humano para recibirlo y hacerle sentir más cómodo.

Habían sido unos buenos momentos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC


	2. Archivo 2: Sorpresiva intensidad

Inside

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reikai. 12 años antes.

Algunas risas se dejaban percibir dentro de la oficina principal de aquel imponente palacio pero afortunadamente los muros eran lo suficientemente gruesos como para impedir que los onis que iban y venían por los alrededores se diesen cuenta de algo.

Hubiera sido algo terrible que algún rumor sobre ello se filtrase hasta los oídos del gran Rey Enma que no permitiría algo como eso dentro de sus instalaciones.

O viniendo de parte de su propio hijo.

Pero en el interior de la oficina, a Koenma no podría importarle menos de forma momentánea el hecho de que la ira de su padre pudiese traerle problemas. De hecho, apenas hacia un tiempo que le había dado su último castigo que era bastante reflejo de la edad que tenía en comparación con la que los demás pensaban que era la verdadera; para él en aquellos momentos era mejor estar de pie por la parte frontal de su escritorio mientras que veía como un Sensui de catorce años estaba sentado sobre la mesa de este con una pierna cruzada meciéndola con ánimos.

El jovencito de secundaria dejó salir una risa clara y suave, que contrastaba con el gesto triste y frío que solía mostrar de forma normal lo que significaba que al menos en aquellos momentos, se sentía seguro y a salvo.

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso, sabes?

Koenma se quejó para luego, frotarse la parte trasera del cuerpo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-No fue mi culpa que esos tontos abriesen una de las compuertas del río para tratar de regar todos los jardines internos al muro de una sentada mientras yo hacía mi trabajo con las ventanas abiertas- la risa del humano sonó un poco más y el espíritu alzó la mirada- también tengo derecho a querer respirar aire fresco de vez en cuando!

-Lo sé, no es cuestión de gracia- terminó por suspirar el chico de ojos azules para luego, ver al otro al que se le notaba el dolor en las posaderas- la desobediencia de tus sirvientes termina causándote verdaderos problemas cuando ya te esfuerzas bastante por mantener un órden correcto- Sensui suspiró y cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza unos momentos- ese es el tipo de comportamiento que debería de hacer la diferencia entre los yokais y los seres que trabajan para los cielos

El chiquillo se encogió de hombros volviendo a su gesto estoico y serio a lo que el príncipe del Reikai dejó escapar un gemido y se enderezó mejor.

-Bueno… técnicamente los oni también son un tipo de yokai- el de ojos castaños hizo una mueca y se acercó un poco a donde el otro se encontraba sentado con expresión ahora reprobatoria- esta sección del Reikai se encarga de la división de almas hacia el infierno y hacia el cielo o la reencarnación, hay otros tres palacios con sus divisiones para lo que son asuntos celestiales directamente, el palacio que trata con los yokais propiamente y aquel que es el que nos regula a nosotros cuando somos los que nos toca morir

Sensui frunció el ceño.

-Tú también puedes morir?

Koenma se encogió de hombros unos momentos con los ojos cerrados y luego, sonrió.

-Siempre está el pensamiento erróneo de que somos inmortales, pero es solo que tenemos vidas muy largas- se explicó con sencillez- y dado que siempre dejamos un heredero, uno detrás de otro con un nombre perpetuo entonces da la apariencia de que somos la misma persona

-Todos se llaman Enma- dijo Sensui mirándole- hasta tú

-Correcto

-Entonces… el día que tengas un hijo…

-Será cuando yo sea quien porte el nombre del Rey Enma y por ende, tomaré una esposa que dará un hijo varón por el poder que tenemos para mantener la línea y entonces, ese niño será el nuevo Koenma- respondió ladeando la cabeza un poco, suavizando la mirada con la comprensión de que aquello le resultase tan intrigante al chico, que se colocó un par de dedos en los labios mientras analizaba la información

Debía de admitir que resultaba entretenido en cierta manera observar las reacciones del adolescente ante una información que casi nadie conocía.

Se colocó las manos en la espalda y esperó unos momentos a que Sensui decidiera que ya había terminado de captar la idea de su situación en el Reikai y entonces, un nuevo comentario hizo parpadear al espíritu con sorpresa.

-Entonces… toda tu vida ya está decidida desde el momento en que naces hasta que mueres?

El espíritu asintió una vez con la cabeza aún mostrándose calmado pero entonces, el chico frunció el ceño como si se sintiera incómodo y se removió de donde estaba sentado; Koenma parpadeó un par de veces y entonces, se acercó un poco para tratar de verle el rostro.

-Sensui?

-También mi vida estaba decidida desde que nací- dijo despacio aquel adolescente alzando una pierna hasta poder pasar los brazos alrededor de esta. Enfrente suyo, el de ojos castaños los abrió con un leve dejo de alarma

-No digas eso…

-Nací con estos poderes y desde que tuve la capacidad de razonar y protegerme, todo ha sido un ir y venir de luchar contra los demonios y sus fuerzas- dijo en respuesta el menor observándose las palmas de las manos con seriedad- las cosas no han cambiado en lo más mínimo y seguramente moriré haciendo lo mismo porque no hay otro motivo por el que haya podido nacer de esta manera…

-Tú todavía puedes cambiar algo, sabes? –la voz de Koenma era cuidadosa y suave, observando la nula reacción del otro que continuaba con su mente apagada en alguna otra parte- no vas a ser un Detective Espiritual para siempre…

-Ah no? –Sensui frunció el ceño como si aquello le hubiese molestado a lo que el otro tragó un poco y carraspeó con un puño cerrado cerca de los labios.

-No. En algún momento querrás hacer tu vida, seguir adelante, hacer otras cosas…- dijo en un tono bajo y suave, intentando que sintiera algo de apoyo- los Detectives Espirituales vienen y van con el tiempo, no están condenados a servir al Reikai… y sí, aunque me encantaría tenerte aquí mucho tiempo y tienes bastante potencial, la verdad es que eres humano y tarde o temprano tendrás que seguir…

-Pero yo no quiero eso! –la voz del chico fue un poco más fuerte e hizo que Koenma diera un respingo ante el brillo diferente y ardiente en sus ojos- nosotros… yo… no puedo dejar este trabajo, mi existencia está determinada para eliminar todo el mal de la tierra que pueda amenazar a la humanidad! –Sensui temblaba por la pasión que lo desbordaba y Koenma dejó salir un suspiro cansado por un lado de su chupón, mirando las reacciones de aquel chico

"Aún no sabe lo que dice" pensó para sí mismo para entonces, abrir los ojos un poco más al ver la forma tan intensa en la que repentinamente era observado por el adolescente delante suyo.

Especialmente cuando el de cabello negro se levantó y caminó de una forma tan firme y rápida hacia su superior, que este por la sorpresa se descubrió retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hasta que su espalda dio con la pared que por lo general servía de apoyo a la pantalla que le permitía observar la actividad de sus subordinados ya fuera en el Reikai, el Makai o el Ningenkai; no se había esperado aquello y no comprendía qué era lo que había provocado que tuviera esa reacción hasta que se vió reflejado en las orbes azules del otro.

Nuevamente, esa fuerza y esa intensidad parecieron atravesarlo de un lado a otro y no supo precisamente cómo reaccionar.

No era como si todos los días una de las personas que trabajaban para él le pudiese acorralar de esa manera, con tanta energía espiritual danzando a su alrededor que simplemente hipnotizaba; tampoco era como si tuviese algún amigo en ese palacio con el que se tuviera la confianza de hacer algo así, pero bueno, Sensui era su amigo y… vaya… tampoco era como que lo hubiera esperado de él. Podía sentir su poder moverse, furioso, confundido y algo desesperado e instintivamente, alzó un poco la yema de sus dedos.

-Has tenido un día bastante pesado hoy…- dijo despacio el de cabello castaño intentando acercarle la mano al cuerpo- tu energía está algo descontrolada. Déjame ayudart…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al momento en que el otro le tomó la mano entre las suyas, con fuerza pero sin ser excesiva mientras que las emociones volvían a descontrolarse en la mirada del chico que tembló en un intento de retenerse.

-No lo entiendes… TAMBIÉN QUIERO PROTEGERTE A TÍ!

Los ojos de Koenma se abrieron desmesuradamente y las mejillas se le calentaron de golpe sin saber cómo responder a aquello, sobre todo, porque el muchacho delante suyo continuaba agitado y parecía no conseguir entrar en calma; las manos se movían tanto que estaban provocando que él también se sacudiese por la fuerza de las emociones del otro y tardó unos segundos en intentar pensar cómo podía retomar el control de aquella situación que no tenía sentido.

-Sensui…

Llamó despacio el joven príncipe del Reikai sin dejar de verle a los ojos aunque los de quien tenía delante ya no le veían sino que parecían perdidos en algún punto, empezando a reflejar angustia; el espíritu movió los dedos de su mano atrapada intentando llamar su atención y al mismo tiempo, empezar a hacer control de daños con su propio poder para equilibrar las oleadas de reiki que salían despedidas del cuerpo de su detective, que no parecía poder controlar.

-Sensui… oye…- volvió a llamar con suavidad y un tono que aunque serio esperaba que fuera más suave para no alterarle más; de poco en poco su poder sentía que empujaba al del otro y le iba moderando pero de todas maneras le estaba costando por el impulso que tenía; entrecerró los ojos solo un segundo como reacción a la fuerza que tenía que imprimir para intentar modificar un poco el del muchacho que seguía delante suyo. "Realmente tiene mucho poder" pensó y finalmente, le pareció que empezaba a ceder.

Suspiró.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí –dijo despacio y en un tono bajo sin retirar su mano de las del detective, que seguía de pie delante suyo pero al fin había dejado de temblar y solo observaba el enlace entre ambos con un aire casi melancólico; Koenma suspiró por lo bajo y le miró con un intento de animos pero su voz no le acompañaba- yo estoy bien. Estoy aquí, en el Reikai nada puede dañarme y técnicamente es mi trabajo el asegurarme que tú y los demás estén bien- su tono se volvió suave y no se dio cuenta cuando su propia mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos, llamando a atención del adolescente que ahora le veía con seriedad y preocupación- no necesitas protegerme

Koenma cerró los ojos.

Era verdad. No necesitaba que lo protegiesen porque aquello que le hería no era algo de lo que pudiera ser cuidado de una forma convencional o con poder. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si algo así se podía y ya estaba aprendiendo a resignarse y a ser capaz de esconderse mejor detrás de su cara, sus gestos y su comportamiento; de esa manera, su única preocupación era enfrentarse a sí mismo cada día y salir adelante, tal y como le había dicho al chico delante suyo.

Era duro… pero así eran las cosas. No era algo que pudiese decirle al otro so riesgo de que éste perdiese todo el respeto que le sentía o que arruinase la amistad que habían comenzado a llevar de poco en poco.

Algo le aferró con fuerza de forma repentina y nuevamente el espíritu abrió los ojos con un respingo.

Sensui le abrazaba contra sí. Koenma aún era más alto que el adolescente pero de todas maneras los brazos del detective ya reflejaban la fuerza adquirida por el chico en sus batallas continuas contra los demonios que lo asolaban día y noche; aquel era un acto antinatural no solo para él que nunca había recibido un abrazo sino también para el humano que hasta donde sabía el príncipe, no había sido del tipo que fuera afectuoso o demostrativo en ese sentido.

No desde que le conociese aunque…

La verdad era, que simplemente se sentía extraño. Por un segundo le pareció verse con la debilidad que muchas veces le habían impuesto y algo frágil, quedándose quieto y sin moverse ante los brazos que lo rodeaban y le sostenían como si no quisiesen dejarlo ir; no sabía qué hacer, no tenía una reacción apropiada para una cercanía que rompía todavía más que nunca con esa pequeña periferia donde casi nadie se acercaba y dónde desde que sabía, nadie estaba permitido a atravesar.

Pero…

-Yo te voy a proteger –Sensui suspiró y Koenma le vió de lado; los ojos azules del muchacho se abrieron pensativos sin soltar el cuerpo de quien en ese momento todavía era un poco más alto que él- sé que crees que no lo mereces o que no estás en posición para eso. Puedo verlo, siempre he podido verlo a través de ti incluso cuando lo quieres ocultar… pero… por eso estoy aquí. Porque voy a protegerte. Porque voy a protegerlos a todos…

-Sensui…- suspiró el mandatario con un timbre de tristeza más sin apartarle para no ser rudo con este cuando estaba de aquella manera- no puedes salvarlos a todos. Ni siquiera nosotros en el Reikai somos capaces de hacer algo así…

-Claro que pueden- replicó con necedad y firmeza el de cabello negro, frunciendo el ceño aún con el rostro por encima del hombro del espíritu- son los máximos representantes de la justicia. Y claro que puedo salvarlos. Y puedo protegerte a ti. Puedo hacer que las cosas correctas vuelvan a estar en su lugar.

-Sensui…- llamó nuevamente el príncipe separándose un poco para verle pero entonces, se tensó al ver la firmeza y la decisión de aquellos ojos que no aceptaban puntos intermedios; o eran blancos o negros más nunca grises. No podía aceptar los "a veces" o los "quizás". O se podía o no se podía y sus decisiones tan extremistas pero seguras destellaban con toda la fuerza de su energía espiritual; Koenma rara vez le veía de aquella manera y no estaba seguro de qué lo había despertado de esa forma. Bajó los párpados un poco.

Quiso hablar de nuevo. Quería razonar un poco con él y tal vez, dar por cerrado aquello y continuar con lo que debería de venir; pero antes de poder siquiera separar los labios apropiadamente el chico delante suyo se había adelantado, retirándole el chupete de la boca para guardarlo en un bolsillo y le había tomado el rostro entre sus manos. Había terminado inclinado levemente por la diferencia de alturas pero antes de siquiera poder racionalizar lo que sucedía, Sensui había unido sus labios a los suyos de forma levemente posesiva y firme de manera que no había conseguido separarse.

O siquiera lo había intentado?

Vagamente recordaba que había movido las manos como si patéticamente hubiera tratado de separarle o apartarlo pero con tan poca fuerza que ni siquiera él podía decir que lo hacía en serio y a su mente no le llevaba un razonamiento del porqué lo permitía o qué era lo que buscaba al dejarse hacer por un detective del Reikai tan joven.

Un humano.

Este finalmente le soltó y su mirada era tan severa y tan sólida que no encontraba un argumento entre todas las respuestas que le venían en aquellos momentos a la mente para dejarle en claro que aquello no podía pasar y no debía de volver a hacerlo; él era su jefe y el responsable de él y de todo lo que ocurriese y había unos límites muy marcados entre los que se relacionaban, espíritus y humanos: aquello estaba más allá de lo permisible para ninguno y además… porqué lo había hecho?

-No debiste –Koenma frunció el ceño suavemente pero el chico solo le veía en silencio, sin soltarle de sus brazos- eso fue incorrecto. Conoces muy bien las reglas y además… qué te hizo pensar que tú o que yo…?

Al menos podía decirse que por un instante intentó dejar clara su posición que no iba acompañada del pensamiento. Podía justificarse un poco con eso. Solo un poco.

Intentó imprimir un tono autoritario de voz. En verdad que lo había hecho. O eso creía.

Al menos quería mentirse de esa manera.

Sin importar su edad equivalente a la del muchacho delante suyo… Sensui era un menor. Dentro de lo humano y dentro de lo que como autoridad se entendía delante suyo. Pero…

El chico simplemente volvió a acercarle contra su cuerpo y sin decir nada más comenzó a besarle otra vez, con una fuerza que el espíritu no conocía. Antes de siquiera volver a razonarlo él ya había cerrado los ojos y le había abrazado también, regresándole el mismo sentimiento y quizás con un poco de desesperación y torpeza porque nunca había estado en una situación así; nunca había estado en un momento tan personal y tan erróneo como para saber cómo defenderse en contra de lo que su mente ordenaba y lo que su cuerpo quería.

Todo estaba mal. Muy mal.

Ninguno había dado indicios, ninguno parecía haber demostrado nada y de repente simplemente estaban ahí.

Y Koenma ya no quería pensar en ello.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reikai. 11 años antes.

-Ayame va a venir en cualquier momento…

-Déjala venir. Se supone que estás trabajando.

-Se supone y debería. Pero si mi padre…

-Ella no puede atravesar el muro, no con mis pergaminos. Tendrá que tocar la puerta y eso te dará tiempo de estar decente. No tiene nada de raro que yo esté aquí como siempre.

Era curioso como el tiempo transcurría y algunas cosas no variaban en lo absoluto. Como el hecho de que nuevamente estuviese en contra de una de las paredes de su oficina o más bien, esta vez en una esquina cerca del ventanal que daba la vista hacia los caminos de salida del Palacio de las Puertas del Juicio y desde donde se podía percibir apacible el andar de las curvas del río Sanzu, con las nubes que delimitaban el Reikai en su zona superior tan serenas como siempre.

Era una vista agradable en algunas ocasiones o al menos, la percepción del espíritu acerca de su entorno había cambiado un poco hacia una más amable con el pasar del tiempo.

Un tiempo que para él a veces era solo un parpadeo, pero que estaba disfrutando grandemente.

Por supuesto que el peligro de lo que implicaba no le era ni agradable ni algo que debiera de estar buscando, pero… había llegado un punto donde lo que era correcto y todas las enseñanzas que había recibido a lo largo de su vida se difuminaban; la confusión al respecto había pasado de ser en un inicio insistente, a algo que simplemente abandonaba de lado en pos de una felicidad que había pensado que estaba lejos del alcance de sus dedos. Quizás no era la forma ideal, pero… la disfrutaba.

Tanto como aquellos instantes en los que un joven de quince años castigaba con los dientes la piel de su cuello mientras que él se mordía los labios intentando no hacer más ruido del necesario.

Las cosas habían ido demasiado rápido en cuestión de un año pero tampoco era como si se sintiera arrepentido de ello aunque sí culpable por debajo de todo; a pesar de su edad relativa Koenma sabía quizás más cosas que el otro… pero había descubierto con estupefacción que había otras que ignoraba completamente.

Entre ellas el hecho de lo bien que podía sentirse que alguien le llevase a la cama y el de que le hiciese descubrir sensaciones que pensaría que eran imposibles para alguien como él.

Y el asunto de poder confiar de manera tan amplia y tan grande en alguien más… rayos! Había sido una experiencia completamente nueva y maravillosa que le alejaba en sus peores momentos y de aquellos pensamientos que detestaba.

Era feliz.

La lengua del humano que le acariciaba con las manos por debajo de sus ropajes y le mantenía recargado contra la esquina se deslizó por su garganta provocando que una especie de gruñido saliese de sus labios y que le aferrase con mayor fuerza de la manga del uniforme que portaba, temblando ante todo lo que le hacía; no se suponía que pudiesen hacer aquel tipo de cosas en la oficina y mucho menos en ese horario cuando justamente estaban más activos pero últimamente le costaba demasiado decirle que no a Sensui.

Terminaba ruborizándose e inventándose excusas ridículas muchas veces para que las personas no se quedaran mucho tiempo o no se sentaran o parasen en lugares específicos donde sabía que aún no había limpiado.

Y luego, con su nuevo ayudante oni que por lo general no le dejaba a solas… bueno…

-Shinobu…- gimió despacio alzando un poco más la cabeza lo que hizo que el muchacho sonriese con algo de malicia para volver a estirarle y besarle de forma continua, hasta que los brazos del otro rodearon su cuello.

Un minuto después los ojos azules se clavaron en los castaños y aún con un gesto sencillo pero que indicaba agrado, le sacó las manos de la ropa para tomar las del príncipe y estirarle consigo hasta llegar al escritorio donde el detective se trepó sentado, separando las piernas para que el cuerpo de su jefe quedase entre estas, abrazándole en contra suya sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Si tan solo pudieran quedarse así para siempre…

-Mi padre quiere darte un reconocimiento por tu labor en pro de la reducción de intrusiones en el Ningenkai- comentó Koenma despacio mientras que descansaba las manos en los hombros del otro que le estiró un poco para que pudiesen apoyar las frentes en la de quien tenían delante.

El de cabello castaño suspiró un poco, permitiéndose sonreír suavemente.

-Nos han mandado mensajes desde el Makai acerca del hecho de que no puedan visitar sus cotos de caza de humanos normales y están bastante irritados, pero no están muy interesados en enfrentarse contigo…- siguió diciendo mientras que Sensui acariciaba con cariño la cintura del otro, por las aperturas laterales de su traje y debajo de la camisa

-Y que dijo el rey?

-Lo de siempre, les ha ignorado- suspiró Koenma pensativo repentinamente mientras que el chico continuaba observándole- mientras tengamos a nuestros detectives o en este caso, mientras te tengamos a ti haciendo de defensa no le parece que deba ser algo que debamos de darle demasiado peso

-Entiendo- suspiró Sensui para entonces, alzar una mano y acariciar la mejilla del otro- pero algo te preocupa

-Hmm… -los párpados de Kenma descendieron un poco y el detective alzó una ceja levemente

-Nunca has sido bueno mintiéndome –le dijo con algo de gracia el chico, mientras que algo curioso brillaba en sus ojos- no se por qué insistes en intentar esconderme cosas o mentirme si sabes que de todas formas lo averiguaré –sonrió de lado pero el que estaba de pie permanecía silente- Enma

El aludido dio un respingo.

En toda su vida… solamente su madre le había llegado a llamar así, demasiados años atrás cuando él era pequeño… y ahora solo en intimidad y a solas, Sensui lo hacía.

Volteó hacia otro lado, no alejándose del toque del humano pero viéndose incómodo.

-Por eso es que prefiero mi aspecto como Ko…- gruñó un poco el príncipe provocando el interés en el otro- ese aspecto es bueno para camuflar cosas…

-Camuflar cosas…- repitió Sensui asintiendo una vez, volviendo a acariciar su cintura con cariño- hablas de tus emociones?

El espíritu asintió despacio aún sin verle para después, encogerse de hombros.

-Me refiero… no es necesario esconder cuando me río o alguna emoción exagerada o usar ese aspecto más neutral para que todos entiendan la seriedad de cualquier asunto- volvió a encogerse de hombros, aún sin ver al chico- y… bueno…

-Entiendo –el detective suspiró un poco sin desanimarse- debo de entender que aunque es una figura infantil, es más sencillo esconder todo lo que sientes y que suele reflejarse en tus ojos?

Finalmente Koenma le miró unos segundos y Sensui se encogió de hombros.

-Soy un detective, me dedico a averiguar cosas. No es difícil saberlo en ti, tus ojos son siempre muy transparentes en cuanto a lo que sientes y tus movimientos y tus expresiones aún más- rió entre dientes el joven –tienes razón, aunque tu otro aspecto permite el uso y la expresión de ciertas cosas no se parece en nada a esto, aunque yo de todas maneras puedo ver a través de ti…

-Eso no tienes qué decírmelo, ya lo sé –resopló algo cohibido el vice regente del Reikai con un pequeño sonrojo y una mueca irritada, provocando la diversión de quien estaba sentado delante suyo

Sensui le estiró un poco hacia abajo para luego con una mano acomodar su rostro y darle un suave beso en la frente, lo que hizo que Koenma cerrase los ojos un segundo. Esas cosas, esos detalles siempre lo calmaban, le traían mucha tranquilidad y quizás era en parte porqué era tan adictivo estar siempre con el otro; o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no tenía que mandarle a misiones o alejarlo en situaciones peligrosas que siempre le tenían al borde de la muerte.

Koenma se había atrapado a sí mismo en más de una ocasión demasiado atento a las muertes en el Ningenkai por si en algún punto recibía el aviso de que algo había sucedido y Sensui había resultado herido…

No creía que fuese a morir, era consciente del poder que tenía el chico pero aún así…

Suponía que era parte de querer a alguien para variar.

Siempre te preocupas por la otra persona.

-Te amo.

Esas palabras salidas en medio del silencio por parte del detective siempre conseguían llenar el pecho del espíritu de algo muy fuerte, algo que le estremecía pero que parecía iluminar todos sus temores con la fuerza de una hoguera; la primera vez que hubiese escuchado esas palabras viviendo de Sensui las había descartado en parte ya que solo se trataba de un chico humano que se aferraba con fuerza a los sentimientos en los que creía, pero con el tiempo y el pasar de las semanas, cada vez más y más anhelaba esas palabras dirigidas hacia su persona.

Se sentía tan emocionado como cuando descubría alguna bondad hecha en el mundo o quizás, aquello lo llenaba aún más.

Sí, claro que lo llenaba más.

Era la persona que más adoraba en el mundo y la que finalmente le había traído algo maravilloso a su vida. Lo que Sensui le había comenzado a dar con esos dos años juntos no se comparaba en nada a las centurias de su existencia y solo por eso, ya podía sonreír un poco más. Pero…

Sus ojos que habían comenzado a mostrar luz nuevamente se oscurecieron y parecieron clavarse en una pared cercana. El joven suspiró y le miró con gesto neutro.

-Qué sucede ahora?

-Mi padre… -musitó Koenma por lo bajo lo que hizo que Sensui frunciese un poco el ceño

-Qué tiene que ver el rey Enma en esto? –inquirió despacio más sin mostrarse alterado, solo observando como el otro continuaba levemente distraído- ey!

Le tomó de la barbilla hasta girar su rostro para que nuevamente le viese a los ojos; Koenma pareció meditar unos momentos acerca de lo que iba a decir hasta que finalmente bajó la mirada.

-No lo sé… es solo que siempre que parece haber una baja en los ataques de los yokais… luego estos regresan con mayor fuerza. O quizás no pero cuando lo hacen, parece que tuviéramos que empezar todo de cero e incluso si les arrestamos no parecen entender que ya habían venido antes- su gesto se volvió preocupado e hizo una mueca- y a mi padre no parece importarle eso. Me ha dicho que no ponga atención y que mejor me dedique a mantener la barrera en su lugar y que siga encargándote la limpieza de todo lo que sucede

-Y yo me siento honrado de que sepa que cuenta conmigo para eliminar a esas criaturas malignas que causan dolor- replicó Sensui y Koenma emitió un quejido y se enderezó pero entonces, el detective hizo que volviera a verle a los ojos- oye –esta vez su tono de voz fue más firme e hizo que la mirada de quien tenía delante se virase hacia él- como el hijo del rey Enma no debes de tener dudas acerca de las decisiones que toma- le dijo con seriedad y un timbre casi imperativo

Koenma se removió incómodo y suspiró con cansancio como si deseara apartar a vista pero el chico no se lo permitió.

Suspiró otra vez.

-Nunca aceptas opiniones cruzadas, eh?

-Las opiniones cruzadas te llevan a la confusión y la confusión te lleva a la corrupción- recitó Sensui con calma lo que hizo que el otro alzase la mirada como si buscase paciencia- tu sabes perfectamente lo que es un yokai y sabes lo que producen en los seres humanos…

-Los humanos tampoco son una bombilla de luz blanca y pura, Shinobu…

-Los humanos son los seres perfectos que fueron creados para estar donde están- respondió con un poco más de seriedad el muchacho sin soltar su agarre de Koenma que volvió a dejar escapar un gruñido corto- son seres frágiles e influenciables que suelen caer en los vicios y en las maldades que los demonios traen a nuestro mundo. Si no fuera por ellos, incluso el ser humano más maligno regresaría a su sendero y por eso es que tu familia y yo mismo luchamos para hacer las cosas como deben ser

-Dioses… contigo nunca nada es a medias –Koenma sonrió a desgana y finalmente Sensui aflojó levemente su agarre- también hay maldad en la humanidad, Shinobu. Hay bien y mal, es parte de todo en la vida. Nosotros intentamos mantener a la humanidad en el sendero correcto, es verdad pero… eso no significa que no podamos equivocarnos, somos imperfectos… todos…

-Hmmm –los ojos de Sensui se abrieron como si hubiera visto algo y entonces el otro le observó con algo de curiosidad- ahora entiendo…

-Entiendes…?

-Ahora entiendo por qué fui elegido como tu detective espiritual- comentó con sencillez el humano lo que hizo que quien tenía delante ladease un poco la cabeza

-Oh…- el de cabello castaño parpadeó un poco- y eso es…?

-Para recordarte dónde está el bien y el mal aquí –respondió con simpleza el muchacho para al siguiente segundo volver a estirar en contra suya a quien tenía delante y besarle con tanta pasión que dejó sin aire al espíritu, que ya no lo esperaba

Los toques sobre su cuerpo se volvieron más desesperados y lo más que podía hacer el príncipe de esa zona era suspirar y temblar, especialmente cuando su hombría en su pantalón empezó a ser frotada contra la del otro, haciéndole gemir con fuerza y estremecerse; Sensui le hizo alzar una pierna para que la colocase al lado de su cuerpo sobre la mesa del escritorio y aprovechó para deslizar una de sus manos hacia el interior del pantalón por la parte trasera, acariciando la piel alcanzada.

-Ahhh Shinobu…- Koenma soltó algunos quejidos volviendo a aferrarse a él mientras que sentía como su temperatura iba subiendo otra vez y su cuerpo le instaba a sentir un poco más al joven que le dominaba- cómo… se supone que esto, que es algo prohibido en el Reikai encaja en tu percepción del bien y el mal?

El detective que le abrazaba y ahora le desprendía la parte superior del traje de estilo oriental le miró con intensidad lo que hizo que el espíritu se ruborizase nuevamente.

Sensui se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

-Encaja en el hecho de que ambos somos seres puros –le susurró al otro, que le observó por unos momentos en silencio- y por lo tanto, no hay mal en ello. Quizás él no sería tan puro contigo pero… nunca permitiría que te pasara algo o que fueras manchado…

-Shinobu…- Koenma le miró confundido unos momentos sin entender sus palabras hasta que percibió cómo su camisa inferior era rasgada suavemente para dejarle expuesto del pecho hasta que el otro se prendió a este, haciendo que los temblores de este se extendiesen aún más- oye, ahhh! –le abrazó un poco la cabeza, siempre esas sensaciones terminaban obnubilando su mente de forma que dejaba de razonar como debía

Podía sentir la dureza del otro y que él mismo empezaba a llegar a aquel estado.

Estaba desesperado, ya le agradaba tanto aquello que empezaba a entender cómo era posible que los humanos se hicieran tan adictos a esas sensaciones; se quejó y abrió más la boca buscando un aire que parecía no querer llegar mientras que finalmente la camisa era retirada de su cuerpo para dejar desnudo su torso y darle más camino libre al chico sobre su piel…

Y justo cuando estaba seguro de que terminarían los dos (otra vez) encima de su escritorio revolviendo un sinnúmero de papeles importantes, alguien tocó a la puerta.

No le tomó más de un segundo, sin pensar había empujado a Sensui hacia atrás que abrió mucho los ojos cuando terminó por caer al suelo desde la mesa por lo repentino de aquello y en otro segundo, Koenma ya se había vestido y buscaba desesperado algo sobre el escritorio

-Maldita sea! –chilló nervioso con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que con un quejido, el detective del mundo espiritual se puso de pie con un gesto algo molesto y se acercaba otra vez

-Enma… ese lenguaje… -le reprendió para después, suspirar con algo de decepción y tenderle el chupete que se había caído al suelo

Los ojos castaños se abrieron de golpe ante aquello y sin más tomó aquel objeto y se lo metió en la boca, dando un estallido de humo y dejándose ver en su forma diminuta de pie sobre la mesa del escritorio

-Cómo luzco?

-Infantil –Shinobu hizo una mueca que provocó que su jefe se removiese incómodo y apenado- pero eso es lo que buscas, no?

-Si… supongo… -respondió Koenma bajito y algo dolido para entonces, sacudir la cabeza y colocarse los brazos por detrás del cuerpo y respirar profundo sacando el pecho colocando su gesto más neutro- adelante!

Ayame, la guía espiritual de kimono y cabellos negros entró con su usual expresión seria mientras que aferraba una libreta contra su pecho y se inclinaba suavemente.

-Koenma-sama –saludó para luego, voltear a ver al chico de uniforme que parecía tan sereno como siempre –Sensui-kun…

"Supongo que eso es otra cosa que compartimos" pensó Koenma, dándose cuenta de que siempre se admiraba de la capacidad del joven detective para mostrarse de esa forma en los momentos de necesidad, cuando él con todos sus años de experiencia todavía batallaba en algunos puntos.

Y por eso era que todos le admiraban siempre.

-Lord Koenma, el rey se preguntaba si ya se había encargado del asunto de los traficantes de órganos humanos que se han descubierto recientemente- dijo la mujer con serenidad a lo que su jefe asintió una sola vez, dejando escapar un suspiro

-Por eso es que hice venir a Sensui –respondió tranquilo y este, inclinó un poco el cuerpo

-Koenma-sama me dio el reporte hace unos momentos y me explicaba los detalles del asunto- dijo en un tono suave el muchacho a lo que la doncella asintió una sola vez y entonces, se inclinó de forma respetuosa hacia el hijo de su rey

-Entiendo. Entonces iré a dar aviso a su padre de que su detective ya está en ello- respondió Ayame y sin ninguna otra expresión salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Koenma permaneció en silencio unos segundos para después, dejar escapar un gemido.

-Eso estuvo cerca…

-Aja –la respuesta corta de Sensui hizo que se tensase, mirándole con preocupación. Ya cuando el chico entraba en ese estado apático… sabía que tenía que preocuparse porque había hecho algo mal –tampoco es como que le hubiéramos mentido a Ayame, simplemente nos extendimos un poco con las explicaciones de los "detalles"

El rostro del espíritu bajito se tornó rojo y el humano movió la cabeza una vez antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Me encargaré de todo, no te preocupes…

-Lo siento

Los pasos del muchacho se detuvieron mientras que detrás de él y nuevamente en su forma humana, Koenma le observaba preocupado y con un gesto contrito y levemente nervioso; el joven de ojos azules volteó levemente la cabeza para mirarle con interés y entonces el otro pareció encogerse.

-No quería tirarte al piso.

Sensui comenzó a caminar en dirección de Koenma que removía los dedos de una de sus manos en tensión. No era que no hubiera peleado antes con Sensui pero nunca le había gustado, porque era lo único bueno y feliz que tenía en su vida; el otro se detuvo delante suyo y el príncipe solo levantó un poco los ojos para ver al otro con pena. Era bastante gracioso como con solo quince años, Shinobu Sensui ya lo estuviese pasando por un par de centímetros de estatura al grado de que siempre parecía ser mayor.

El joven detective solo le miró unos momentos… y entonces, le sonrió suavemente.

-Es tan raro verte esa cara tímida –se rió lo que hizo que nuevamente el rostro del espíritu se ruborizase- pero me gusta. Significa que cada vez me dejas ver un poco más de ti.

-Y tú también- replicó Koenma y entonces, la mano del detective le alzó el rostro por la barbilla para besarlo con suavidad, siendo correspondido por el otro que dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado

-Te amo –repitió el joven humano sonriendo levemente para luego, volver a darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta- vendré a la noche, cuando la guardia esté baja. Quieres que te despierte cuando llegue a tu habitación?

-Sí, así sabría que todo salió bien –respondió Koenma sonriendo con suavidad, recordando como Sensui había sido muy estricto acerca de utilizar las cámaras Enma para que él lo observase. Le había dicho que no lo quería preocupado ya que muchas de sus batallas eran muy sangrientas y a veces, tenía que ser cruel por lo que no le correspondía realmente a Koenma el ver ese tipo de situaciones; quizás, cuando fuese rey del Reikai podría pero por el momento… ni hablar

-Te amo

Sensui se rió con ánimos al escuchar al otro decir aquello y le miró cerca del dintel de la puerta.

-A veces cuando eres así, me resulta divertido recordar que este año me hice mayor que tú –volvió a reír entre dientes y Koenma alzó la mirada con una fingida desesperación- saber que el pequeño regente de los detectives solo tiene trece años equitativos para el mundo humano y que faltan al menos unos treinta años humanos para que tengas los equitativos a catorce es curioso… pero al menos, me siento satisfecho de saber que ahora yo soy el mayor…

-Y claro, te conviene que cuando seas adulto yo ya tenga el equivalente de la edad legal de consentimiento, cierto? –replicó el de ojos castaños cerrándolos mientras se reía divertido- ya vete. Solo ten cuidado, Shinobu.

-Lo haré

El detective salió de la oficina y entonces Koenma le siguió rápidamente hasta verle desde el dintel de la puerta, sintiéndose ridículamente extraño al despedir de esa manera al otro; casi como si fuera una esposa que le desea suerte al marido cuando este se va a trabajar.

Pero no le importaba.

-Estás listo?

El frío llegó tan de golpe que la tensión tiró a patadas la felicidad que sentía.

En el pasillo y recargado contra uno de los muros, Itsuki el yokai dimensional aguardaba de brazos cruzados al detective espiritual con la paciencia infinita que lo caracterizaba desde siempre. Y mostró felicidad cuando el joven humano trotó hacia este y le sonrió un poco de regreso, asintiendo una sola vez con energías.

-Lo siento, detalles del trabajo.

-Por supuesto –el demonio cerró los ojos sonriendo y se enderezó de donde estaba apoyado, parándose al lado del otro y dejando que su larga coleta ondeara a su espalda- nos vamos entonces?

-Si

Justo cuando se pusieron en camino… sucedió.

Los ojos de Koenma se abrieron con horror al ver cómo el yokai se viraba desde una posición donde Sensui no le observaría y le dirigía una sonrisa maligna y viciosa, llena de muchos mensajes que eran más claros que el agua y que el príncipe estaba totalmente seguro de que no estaba malinterpretando; comenzó a temblar de rabia, percibiendo como ese oscuro odio que había creído extinto, empezaba a revolverse en el interior de su pecho, provocando dolor ante la presión que ejercía contra su torax.

Solamente porque Shinobu le había pedido piedad por ese sujeto… solo porque había notado algo de soledad en el muchacho al realizar sus trabajos y porque este le insistía en que Itsuki era su amigo y alguien muy confiable…

Solo y exclusivamente por el amor que tenía por ese joven que le había robado el corazón, era que había permitido que se otorgara la licencia de acompañamiento al yokai.

Pero lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba demasiado, lo odiaba intensamente y le daba vueltas una y otra vez al hecho de que debía de estar muerto.

Y eso solo lo hacía sentir peor porque nunca había sido del tipo de persona que le desease ese tipo de suerte a nadie, incluso cuando tenía que dictar las sentencias y hacer que Sensui las ejecutase sobre los demonios…

-Koenma-sama? –la voz del oni Jorge Saotome, el nuevo ayudante que le habían colocado para hacer más efectivo su trabajo salió desde un lado donde la enorme criatura se había acercado para ver a su nuevo jefe- se encuentra bien?... no es normal verle con esa forma… irá al Mundo Humano?

Koenma le dirigió una mirada severa y dura a la criatura, que de inmediato se inclinó en el suelo temblando.

-Lo siento mucho!

Al siguiente momento el espíritu se había regresado al interior de la oficina y había cerrado la puerta de un portazo para después, dejar escapar un gemido y dejarse sentar en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta; se abrazó con fuerza un pierna y dejó escapar otro sonido adolorido, con los ojos ahora humedecidos en rabia.

El oni no tenía la culpa, pero…

Alzó la mirada al techo, con un sentimiento de angustia que no había sentido en unos pocos años. Cerró los ojos.

Por favor, que ese sentimiento no regresara otra vez.

Que la oscuridad no volviese.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC


	3. Archivo 3: Dos en la cuerda

Inside

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reikai. 11 años antes.

Si uno pensaba que las noches en el Reikai podían ser diferentes de las de los demás universos, estaban totalmente equivocados… al menos en el sentido de que hasta en ese sitio, todos sus habitantes necesitaban descansar del trabajo y de los deberes, asegurándose turnos para poder cubrir todo lo necesario ya que en el Ningenkai nada descansaba; a veces el príncipe se preguntaba cómo era posible que en cuestión de horas nocturnas tantas personas encontraran la forma para matarse de las formas más tontas.

El Rey Enma tenía una pequeña delegación para las horas de pausa en la cuál, se colocaba a los espíritus recién llegados en una habitación donde eran suspendidas en el tiempo hasta que a primera hora, eran despachadas inmediatamente por el gobernante.

Con excepción de situaciones de emergencia o de asuntos referentes al Makai o el Meikai, hasta el gran Enma necesitaba un respiro.

Y todos los seres que en el mundo espiritual tenían su descanso en aquellos momentos podían disfrutar de algo de calma. Un encantamiento básico conseguía que a partir de ciertos kilómetros sobre el río Sanzu se pudiese observar un cielo nocturno con una gran luna vigilante sobre el camino al palacio; un contraste curioso contra el hecho de que por lo general el sitio siempre parecía estar iluminado.

No todos los espíritus conseguían observar un espectáculo como aquel pero cuando lo hacían, eran testigos de la magnificencia de todo el universo justo sobre sus cabezas.

Era uno de los escenarios que Koenma más adoraba desde la ventana de su habitación cuando tenía oportunidad y se lamentaba internamente que a veces las regulaciones obligasen a que esos momentos fueran cada vez un poco más y más cortos; los dioses superiores habían entrado en una discusión acerca del hecho de que dado que ellos se encargaban de los caminos hacia los estratos más elevados del cielo, lo correcto era que estuviese con luz todo el tiempo.

Pero todavía, de vez en vez podían encontrar ese gusto de oscurecer un poquito el ambiente para hacerlo nocturno y disfrutar de esos detalles que bien o mal, solo podían admirar los humanos en la tierra de forma natural.

A veces le hubiera encantado poder ir a vivir allá.

Ni modo.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama con los ojos abiertos y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado sin poder conciliar el sueño a pesar que desde el otro lado de la enorme ventana de su habitación las estrellas le hacían guiños amistosos para invitarlo a descansar.

Pero no podía.

Desde que empezase su relación silenciosa con el detective elegido para suplantar a Kuroko, se había dado cuenta de que no podía estar tranquilo nada más y fingir que no le importaría si algo sucedía.

Sensui siempre le aseguraba que estaría bien, era cuidadoso, era metódico, realmente no existía hasta ese momento un solo demonio que hubiera podido ponerle las manos encima así que se suponía que todo estaría bien. No?.

Y aun así él no podía dormir y no estaba en paz hasta que nuevamente el chico estaba a su lado. Bueno, antes Sensui no iba a pasar las noches con él y se quedaba en su propia casa con su familia pero desde hacía un año las cosas habían cambiado y ahora éste se colaba la mayoría de los días de la semana cuando las guardias del palacio eran menores para ingresar en las habitaciones del espíritu y pasar la noche con este; no siempre era tener sexo, a veces simplemente llegaba cansado y dormían juntos por el simple hecho de hacerlo, otras veces parecía que no les iba a quedar tiempo de amanecer de forma adecuada pero de todas maneras, seguían uno al lado del otro.

Y se había acostumbrado tanto a eso… que ahora instintivamente estaba ansioso las noches que el chico dormía en su propia casa o cuando tardaba más de lo normal en regresar.

O como en los últimos meses…

La ansiedad de que algo fuera a salir mal en las misiones se intensificaba con el hecho de tener que soportar al yokai que iba al lado del detective y que parecía no perder oportunidad para hacerle sentir más y más alejado de aquel; ya empezaba a ser difícil dar las misiones a Sensui a solas puesto que Itsuki insistía en estar presente y la única vez que había reclamado al respecto que solo el humano tenía el permiso de recibir el trabajo, el yokai se había quejado con su compañero y este por supuesto, había terminado por retar a Koenma.

"Itsuki necesita saber también lo que vamos a hacer" había respondido Sensui con seriedad cuando el príncipe le expusiese que aparte del permiso del demonio para acompañarlo, no tenía por qué estar en la oficina también "si olvido algún detalle, él me lo recuerda. Es parte de mi equipo, si no confías en él es como si no confiaras en mí".

Había dolido horriblemente y se habían alejado por una semana, pero muy pronto el espíritu se dio cuenta de que le resultaba casi imposible estar sin saber acerca del otro por lo que había terminado por ceder, lo que significó que Sensui regresaba a él nuevamente; pero de todas maneras sentía que había un algo entre ellos, una pequeña barrera que se iba haciendo más y más gruesa con cada día y que era propiciada por las actitudes del yokai que continuaba con su sonrisa de superioridad y sus gestos insidiosos que le dejaban al príncipe rumiando por largo tiempo y escondiéndose mentalmente en aquella oscuridad interna que empezaba a costarle acallar cada vez más.

Y todavía más…

Sensui estaba…

La puerta crujió suavemente al abrirse y Koenma dio un respingo para al siguiente momento sentarse rápidamente en la cama y poder ver al joven que ingresaba con gesto serio y algo ido, casi como si algo hubiese ido terriblemente mal.

Ese era el problema.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Itsuki en sus misiones, más sombrío comenzaba a volverse el muchacho. Ya antes era difícil que mostrase alguna emoción positiva y cuando habían comenzado a "salir" Koenma pensó que de poco en poco el carácter y el ánimo del otro empezaban a mejorar y empezaba a mostrar destellos de felicidad o sentimientos que aligeraban su vida; pero entonces de repente, había llegado Itsuki y todo se había vuelto de cabeza: Sensui se iba haciendo cada vez más y más callado, podía verle como sufría en silencio y calladamente lo que fuera que le preocupaba e incluso, se mostraba un poco más hosco cuando las cosas no iban de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Le entristecía sobremanera no encontrar la forma de hacer algo o regresarlo a un estado mejor o aliviar lo que fuera que le preocupase. Era para el cómo tener las manos amarradas y sin el poder de hacer nada.

-Maldición –se escapó de sus labios mientras que apretaba las manos a los lados de su cuerpo, provocando que los ojos azules del detective mostrasen un breve destello de vida

-Enma

El aludido dio un respingo por la dureza de ese tono.

-Qué hemos hablado de ese lenguaje?

El de cabello castaño parpadeó durante un par de segundos para después darle una mirada entre incómoda y apenada.

-No me regañes. Ha sido un día duro.

-Hmm –los ojos oscuros del muchacho se entornaron un poco pero caminó hasta la cama donde el otro se abrazó las piernas sin dejar de verlo- y me hablas a mí de días duros?

Koenma suspiró.

-Lo siento… solo se me escapó… -se encogió un poco de hombros cuando el joven se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda e inclinándose para retirarse los zapatos- me alegra ver que la misión haya ido bien

Musitó y le pasó una mano por la espalda con suavidad y pudo sentir donde los músculos se tensaron al contacto, lo que solo hizo que el sentimiento de angustia en su pecho fuese mayor; por lo general no era rechazado por su pareja pero también empezaba a ver que su toque ya no era tan bien recibido. Retiró la mano y Sensui se giró para recostarse sobre el colchón con la mirada clavada en el alto techo de la habitación; el espíritu se acomodó sentado de lado para verle y suspiró profundo.

Debía de ser paciente.

-Así de mal fue todo, uh?

-Cumplí con el trabajo, si esa es tu pregunta- replicó el detective con seriedad y Koenma bajó la mirada –ese grupo de demonios que apareció en las calles del sur de la ciudad Fukuchi no volverán. Es solo que… -Sensui frunció el ceño –nunca has tenido la sensación de que quizás todo lo que crees que es lo correcto en realidad no lo es y te estás perdiendo algo importante?

Su pareja a un lado ladeó un poco la cabeza y volvió a verle, con expresión neutra.

-Ya conoces esa respuesta Shinobu.

-Por supuesto –el humano hizo una mueca y se colocó las manos en la nuca, aún observado por quien tenía a un lado- solo… esos demonios no tenían nada que hacer aquí. Me pareció que estaban perdidos y muy confundidos cuando los ataque… son seres malignos y no merecen compasión, pero… -su mirada pareció cambiar un segundo y entonces comenzó a temblar con irritación –no debería sentir lástima por esa maldita escoria que contamina a la humanidad!

-Shinobu! –los ojos de Koenma se abrieron un poco más y le presionó una mano encima- calma!... la compasión y la piedad son rasgos positivos en los seres humanos y tú eres uno, no se supone que debas de privarte de ellos por mucho que mi padre elogie lo contrario en tu caso- replicó

La mirada del joven se giró hacia el príncipe del Reikai haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera: a veces esas expresiones no parecían ser las de la misma persona que amaba y parecía que fulminantemente, todo sentimiento por él se hubiese esfumado; una vez casi estuvo seguro de que Sensui le iba a lanzar un golpe solo por irritación pero hasta el momento no lo había hecho… pero no por ello su corazón latió menos rápido por la ansiedad y la espera.

Aquello duró por dos largos y tensos minutos hasta que algo brilló diferente en los ojos del detective que se suavizaron observando al hijo del rey.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó finalmente Sensui alargando una mano para acariciar la mejilla del otro que bajó los párpados aún algo tenso- realmente ha sido un día terrible y no debiera de desquitarme contigo.

-Me da gusto que estemos de acuerdo en eso- respondió Koenma con un tono de voz algo sentido lo que produjo una breve sonrisa en el detective

-Estás enojado conmigo?

-Te parece? –el espíritu entornó un poco los ojos pero estaba algo aliviado al volver a ver un atisbo de sonrisa en la persona que amaba; este cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró profundo antes de mirarle de nueva cuenta -últimamente me tratas como si estuviera de más…

-En verdad lo siento –repitió para luego estirar con una de sus manos al otro y recostarle contra su pecho; aunque era algo que pasaba en varias ocasiones no por ello Koenma dejaba de sonrojarse casi como si fuera la primera vez que le abrazase de esa forma y un aire de tranquilidad lo envolvió –intentaré comportarme mejor. Sabes que te amo por sobre todas las cosas.

Koenma cerró los ojos y se apoyó mejor sobre donde palpitaba su corazón.

Permanecieron así por largo tiempo, con una de las manos del humano acariciando la espalda de su pareja que comenzaba a respirar de forma más tranquila hasta que la voz de Koenma rompió con la quietud de la habitación, abriendo este mismo los ojos muy apenas.

-Hay algo que tengas qué decirme?

La pregunta hizo parpadear un poco al más alto que bajó la mirada para observar al chico aún recargado en él. Pareció pensar unos momentos en lo que respondería pero entonces el príncipe volvió a hablar cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Olvídalo. No importa.

Sensui pareció pensar unos minutos para luego, aferrar de los brazos al otro que abrió sus ojos sorprendido mientras era arrastrado hacia arriba hasta que quedó cara a cara con el detective que le observaba intensamente sin sonreír.

-Hay algo que tengas qué decirme tú?

El chico parecía confundido por la forma en que el otro le había devuelto la pregunta, mirándole con extrañeza y confusión al tiempo que era analizado de una manera muy extraña por Sensui; en verdad que no entendía como las cosas habían llegado a ese grado, en el que no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba viendo en el humano o si este aún seguía viéndole de la misma manera que le había asegurado que lo hacía un año antes. Temía descubrir quizás la respuesta de algo para lo que no creía estar preparado.

Sensui dejó escapar una risa larga y algo alta que solo preocupó más al de ojos castaños.

-Ustedes en el Reikai están demasiado acostumbrados a esconder y ocultar pero en tu caso, no es lo mismo –un destello de cariño apareció en las orbes del joven y Koenma se relajó- por eso me gustas. Sé que mientes y sé cuándo mientes, sé cuándo ocultas las cosas… y amo verlo en tus ojos, me gusta ver la verdad detrás de ellos. Algún día encontraré la forma de que me lo digas todo, pero mientras tanto…

-Y tú me lo dices todo a mí? –respondió Koenma con un tono suave pero serio

La risa del detective se detuvo de golpe y volvió a verle a los ojos.

Un segundo después, el príncipe de Reikai se veía abriendo mucho los ojos al sentir como era girado sobre la cama de forma que ahora estaba recostado debajo del cuerpo de Sensui, admirándose de lo fuerte y rápido que el otro se había vuelto con los entrenamientos; tenía una idea pero… no recordaba haber sido capaz de percibir la fuerza real del humano arriba suyo y que le había movido como si hubiese sido tan solo una hoja de papel. Y antes de poder decir nada, ya se encontraba gimiendo y retorciéndose por la forma en que el otro había comenzado a atacar su cuello y hombro al tiempo que sin saber cómo ya le retiraba la ropa, dejándole expuesto ante él.

Expuesto como siempre se sentía cuando le veía a los ojos.

Sus ojos se velaron rápidamente por la temperatura con la que su cuerpo respondía, especialmente cuando sintió una de sus manos aferrando su intimidad lo que le hizo estirar la sábana de base y arquearse hacia atrás.

Suponía que por el momento, eso era el fin de cualquier discusión entre ambos de esa noche.

Y al momento en que volvieron a intercambiar miradas y el humano tomó su boca para hacerla suya, permitiéndole aquello con pasión y deseo y abrazando su cuello para tenerle más cerca de sí, pensó, que a final de cuentas no necesitaba más del otro que sus besos cuando llegaba el anochecer y su calor para saber que en verdad le amaba.

No quería otra cosa en la vida más que estar por siempre con él.

Tanto como "siempre" significase.

….

Sin embargo cuando la mañana llegó y su cuerpo desnudo se alzó para sentarse sobre la cama mientras que observaba al otro que se vestía con gesto estoico y sin alguna emoción que le hiciese ver que había sido feliz a su lado mientras que le dejaba a solas finalmente, pensó que quizás… había más cosas de las que se estaba perdiendo y que no necesariamente sus besos y sus toques significaban lo mismo que para él simbolizaban.

Quizá… quizá lo que hacía falta a veces también era sincerarse el uno con el otro… quizá finalmente hablar claramente cómo debía de ser… y tal vez, alejarse, ambos, del Reikai y su ambiente hasta que pudiesen aclarar las cosas. Quizá iba siendo tiempo de enfrentar a Enma Daiyo con la realidad de que su hijo no pensaba en ser lo que él deseaba que fuera, quizá debía de darle a entender que deseaba vivir y morir en el mundo humano y que quería hacerlo al lado de Shinobu Sensui. O tal vez, lo que necesitaba era hablar con seriedad y firmeza con su detective para saber si aquello iba en serio como lo había sugerido o si algo iba a cambiar entre ambos.

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado, él no era un adivino- pensó dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama mientras que se colocaba un brazo descansando en la frente como si con eso pudiese refrescarla un poco mientras que sus ojos se perdían en la distancia del techo- y no era capaz de descifrar si Shinobu seguía siendo feliz a su lado. No lo iba a obligar. Pero si algo había cambiado en esos dos años…

Cerró los ojos dolido para después, suspirar con cansancio y resignación.

-Odio sentirme tan confundido. Supongo que así es como se suelen sentir los humanos a final de cuentas –dijo para sí mismo volviendo a ver el techo encima suyo

Si él estaba equivocado y Sensui le seguía amando… mejor irse acostumbrando a la idea de que así serían las cosas y las emociones. Después de todo, ser la novia de un detective del reikai (si su padre no lo botaba a patadas por su relación) significaba tener la piel dura para soportar ese tipo de estrés.

Y el solo pensamiento de ello le hizo sonreír y reír un poco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reikai. 10 años antes.

Debía de felicitarse por haber resistido. Suponía que eso ya era una demostración de que a veces tenía una buena cantidad de fuerza de voluntad.

Aunque también se sentía bastante tonto.

Las cosas solo iban de mal en peor y aunque el resultado de las misiones y trabajos realizados por el detective del Reikai eran todavía más sorprendentes y refinados, así como las técnicas que iba desarrollando que lo habían convertido en uno de los seres más poderosos del Ningenkai, el estado de su carácter y su personalidad parecía ir a la deriva hasta un punto en que el propio Enma Jrya no podía alcanzarlo ni deseaba intentarlo.

No odiaba a Sensui ni le había dejado de amar un ápice en esos años de estar a su lado, por el contrario, había ocasiones en las que se sentía desesperado por creer que no le era suficiente.

Y su odio por Itsuki?

Bueno, había aprendido a lidiar con ello y a ignorar por completo sus gestos y sus ojos que siempre parecían estar a punto de decirle algo para luego, guardárselo con un dejo de burla y cinismo; aún lo encontraba detestable y hacía todo lo posible por mantener la distancia con este tan forzosamente como estuviese en su poder pero ya había conseguido que ambos pudieran pasar de largo el uno al lado del otro sin voltear a verle. Incluso, ya con la resignación en su lugar le explicaba sus misiones a Sensui con el mismo detalle y cuidado de siempre sin prestar atención al yokai que le secundaba.

Era más fácil así y sus roces con su pareja habían bajado al menos en ese sentido.

Pero no por eso la incertidumbre y la inseguridad acerca de que parecía irse acercando el tiempo de la despedida era más sobrellevable. Aún se quería aferrar a la esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido, de que había una salida, un escape para esa nube negra que se había estacionado sobre las cabezas de ambos y que de alguna manera, podrían salir adelante; solo tenían tres años juntos así que no era un tiempo largo, ni para los estándares humanos ni para los del Reikai (en especial para los de este último) por lo que si había un buen momento para cimentar y reparar cualquier cosa que se hubiese perdido, era aquel.

Y sin embargo…

Se retorció las manos unos instantes y sintió como su corazón golpeteaba nuevamente contra su pecho de forma acelerada, como si hubiese hecho algo malo que fuera a ser expuesto ante todos.

Con cada vez más frecuencia el Libro Enma aparecía en su cabeza.

Se trataba de un libro muy especial y muy peligroso, prohibido de usar incluso para el propio Enma Daiyo a menos que fuese una situación de verdadera emergencia o que hubiese la necesidad de confirmar un dato que fuese de relevancia para una toma de decisiones; las guías espirituales contaban con uno pequeño con el mismo nombre sin embargo, esos eran tan solo compendios básicos. En cambio el verdadero contenía toda la información existente sobre toda la vida en general y tocaba todos y cada uno de los individuos de los que trataba, cambiando siempre y actualizándose según las líneas del destino fueran movidas.

Incluso… era capaz de modificar la vida de las personas si uno conocía el encantamiento para borrar sus párrafos y escribir encima.

Era demasiado peligroso y por ello estaba guardado bajo múltiples encantamientos que solamente dos personas conocían… y que Koenma había descifrado hacía unos pocos años gracias a uno de sus estudios, lo que significaba que haciendo bien las cosas y no llamando la atención, podría hacerse del libro para leerlo.

Ese libro… que contaba la historia de los humanos, desde que nacían hasta que morían o reencarnaban y lo que continuaba de ello.

Uno de los tres libros sagrados.

Y el único del que sabían su ubicación.

Koenma había estado en la tentación una y otra vez de acudir a la habitación oculta del templo principal dentro del palacio para tomar el libro y buscar la sección que trataba de Sensui, para finalmente saber si su relación tenía un futuro o no y de acuerdo a ello, tomar una decisión acerca de cómo actuar a continuación; a veces incluso estaba sentado en su escritorio y solo tenía la vista clavada en algún punto del techo, jugueteando con una pluma entre sus dedos y planeando formas de llegar hasta donde estaba el libro sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Y entonces reaccionaba y se daba cuenta de que eso no iba a solucionar su relación con Sensui.

Era algo de lo que tenía que hacerse cargo personalmente y asumir las consecuencias de lo que fuera que pudiera pasar y de ser posible, intentar solucionarlo todo entre los dos y a su manera. Eso era lo maduro y eso era lo correcto.

-Lord Koenma!

La voz hizo saltar un poco a este, que parpadeó y entonces se dio cuenta de que sin pensarlo sus pies le habían llevado justamente cerca de la zona donde estaba escondido el dichoso libro, custodiado por tres de los guerreros más poderosos de su padre; aquellas personas no voltearon a verle ni parecían haber reaccionado ante su presencia lo que era un alivio en parte porque no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, pero no por ello le resultaba menos incómodo mirarlas.

Hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta para retirarse por uno de los pasillos que le dejaría en camino a su oficina, cuando unos pasos pesados se fueron acercando rápidamente.

-Lord Koenma!

-Jorge… ahora qué pasa? –preguntó de mala gana alzando una ceja viéndole muy apenas de reojo un segundo mientras que el oni iba detrás suyo levemente agachado y frotándose las manos con nerviosismo; no entendía por qué aquel ser siempre estaba tan preocupado por él y lo vigilaba tan de cerca. Nunca antes había tenido un oni de servicio y el hecho de que su padre le hubiera impuesto uno ahora solo le hacía las cosas más complicadas

El aludido solo clavó sus ojos negros unos momentos en el joven que tenía delante para después, ver hacia atrás

-Que hacía aquí?

-Solo caminaba –replicó cortante el príncipe aún siendo observado por el otro, que volvió a hablar

-Nuevamente está en esa forma humana…

-Y qué con eso? –volvió a replicar con dureza el espíritu, consiguiendo que la enorme criatura solo negase un par de veces con la cabeza como si quisiera algo de paciencia

-Nada. Es solo que… no es normal y algunos de los demás están un poco preocupados…

-No tienen por qué hacerlo, tienen un trabajo y no es el estar vigilando el cómo me veo o el por qué –resopló una vez bastante tenso y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás como un intento vago de retomar el control; la presencia del otro estaba tensándole sobremanera, como si no tuviera ya bastante presión encima como para además intentar descifrar los pensamientos de los onis a su alrededor acerca de su persona

Y tampoco creía estar haciendo algo raro como para que se preocuparan

Si bien era cierto que hasta hacía no mucho no solía dejarse ver con esa figura delante de ellos, pero…

-El Rey Enma quería saber cómo iba el asunto del portal al Makai…

Un nuevo golpe de tensión cruzó por el pecho del pequeño regente mientras que se retenía de frotarse la zona adolorida pero percibía como las náuseas y el nerviosismo comenzaban a llenarlo por completo; hacía un par de noches había mandado a Sensui a lo que él consideraba una de las misiones más difíciles de todas. Una que involucraba un portal ilegal que transfería demonios desde su hogar en el Makai hasta el Ningenkai y de los que no tenían demasiada información de cómo lo conseguían o qué hacían con ellos del todo.

Otros agentes habían logrado encontrar y cerrar un par de centros de ventas clandestinos donde se ofrecían ciertas clases de yokais pero fuera de eso, no había más información acerca de cómo lo lograban.

Luego, alguien había escuchado decir a un cliente insatisfecho que era a través de un portal que se encontraba en una propiedad muy remota entre las montañas y que nadie tenía acceso puesto que los que lo intentaban, terminaban muertos y despedazados; aquellas noticias habían removido bastante al Reikai y dos de los dioses menores que estaban sobre ellos le habían exigido al Rey Enma que se encargara del asunto lo más pronto posible. Por lo tanto, éste había ordenado a Koenma que usara a su mejor agente a acabar con aquello y arreglar lo que tuviese que arreglarse y traer todas las pruebas necesarias.

Como siempre las Cámaras Enma podrían activarse cuando el detective estuviese en el lugar por lo que podrían grabar sus alrededores y descubrir un poco más del asunto con lo que serían capaces de buscar patrones y predecir si alguna de aquellas cosas sucedía nuevamente.

Era una misión tan pesada y tan riesgosa que el joven no estaba muy seguro de enviar a Sensui, especialmente en el estado en que se encontraba… pero este le había asegurado que todo saldría bien.

"Quizás lo necesito para el estrés" había dicho el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros "la maldad de los yokais se ha extendido por todas partes y quizás de esta manera, las cosas se tranquilicen también para mí. Después de esto, podremos tener un tiempo para estabilizarnos y tú y yo podremos hablar y estaremos mejor. Puedo con esto, sabes que no te fallaré"

Los ojos castaños se elevaron hacia la bóveda sobre su cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y preocupado.

Dos días.

Habían pasado dos días… y no había tenido noticias. No sabía que decirle a su padre puesto que hasta no saber de Sensui o de Itsuki, no podía enviar un reporte como tal. Y él mismo estaba ansioso por saber que el humano estuviese bien; se pasó las manos por los ojos para tallarlos con cansancio. Por kami, por favor que estuvieran bien.

Muerto no estaba obviamente, sería lo primero que sabrían…

Pero aún así…

-Koenma-sama?

-Oye, Jorge –el príncipe levantó la cabeza y volteó para mirar al oni que alzó la suya con gesto de sorpresa y de incógnita- me acabas de recordar que si Sensui e Itsuki regresan, no tengo el registro para llenar el reporte y estoy seguro de que ya no deben de tardar- comentó con un gesto más neutro y el enorme ser se puso firme con una mano en la frente- podrías traerlos?

-A la órden, Lord Koenma! –exclamó el demonio azul feliz de poder hacer algo por el otro y se fue corriendo rumbo a las oficinas de fondo

El de menor tamaño no pudo evitar sonreír un poco de lado mientras que se metía las manos a los pantalones y observaba por donde se había desaparecido su ayudante, terminando por dejar salir un nuevo suspiro.

Permaneció unos segundos en ese lugar para luego, darse la vuelta y encaminarse otra vez con gesto pensativo rumbo a su oficina, pasando de largo los demás puestos donde el resto de las criaturas del Reikai iban de un lado a otro con diversos papeles, haciendo llamadas o revisando registros; a veces se sentía un poco culpable por gritarles por los retrasos que se ocasionaban o porque él mismo se encontraba tan desesperado que terminaba por estallar y ellos solo se encogían y le dejaban hacer.

A decir verdad, no era lo correcto y más de una vez se encontró sintiéndose levemente culpable ya que él mismo no admitiría algún tipo de gritos en su contra a menos que fueran de su padre…

Como cuando le castigaba y todos decían que le había palmeado el trasero.

"Supuestamente"

Se frotó uno de sus brazos haciendo una mueca, dándose cuenta de que era incapaz de hablar con nadie acerca de lo que hacía realmente Enma cuando le daba los azotes. Aunque desde su punto de vista "palizas" era el término más adecuado. Muy rara vez le golpeaba el rostro donde se pudiese notar pero el resto de su cuerpo era una cosa muy diferente, ya que había una gran conveniencia en que sus ropajes relativos al trabajo siempre lo cubriesen literalmente desde el cuello hasta los pies; era mucho más sencillo eso a tener que explicar cualquier señal que tuviese y tener que volver a mentir al respecto… pero afortunadamente, todas esas cosas por lo general sucedían cuando no estaba Sensui así que tampoco era algo que este fuese a descubrir y tampoco era como si fuese diario ya que se esforzaba mucho para no cometer errores. Sensui no tenía por que saberlo.

Al menos no muy pronto.

Esperaba que si las cosas realmente mejoraban entre ambos… si nuevamente podían encontrar ese punto de equilibrio en el que pudiesen conversar y salir adelante…

Igual confesarle muchas cosas que tenía guardadas.

Quizá iba siendo hora de dejar de quedárselas para sí mismo.

Ya estaba delante de su oficina y cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro cansino al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre la puerta, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante; lo mejor sería que retomara la otra figura más pequeña hasta que volviese Sensui, no tenía caso quedarse así y que en caso de una emergencia tener que presentarse frente al Rey Enma de esa manera. Solo faltaba que le interpretase y le tuviera en un interrogatorio eterno sobre qué le pasaba hasta que terminase confesando la verdad.

Porque al menos… su padre tenía sus muy buenos métodos para hacerle hablar cuando descubría que no le decía todo.

Bueno, en realidad, no le decía nada a casi nadie y recién, empezaba a hacerlo con su pareja.

Ni hablar.

….

Todo pasó en un segundo, entre el que estaba por abrir la puerta y se daba el impulso para empujarla y entre el que le habían aferrado la muñeca con tanta fuerza que por un instante le pareció extraño que no se le hubiese partido.

Su cerebro tardó un buen rato en procesar lo que sucedía especialmente cuando le giraron de forma brusca para después, estirarle hasta llevarlo a un lado donde le golpearon con fuerza contra el muro; apretó los ojos adolorido por lo que sentía y por la forma en que era sostenido, su brazo pesaba y ardía por el tirón y su muñeca continuaba tan firmemente agarrada que parecía haber sido colocada con un grillete muy ajustado.

-Porqué protegemos a los humanos?

Esa voz le hizo abrir los ojos de forma repentina y con alarma puesto que nunca la había percibido tan oscura ni tan fría para con él; había odio, había decepción… había demasiadas emociones, como si repentinamente hubiese estallado alguna especie de volcán donde no hubiera luz alguna. Alzó el rostro con algo de temor para encontrarse con los ojos enloquecidos de Shinobu Sensui que no dejaba de sostenerle de esa manera para impedirle zafarse o escapar de su agarre.

Tragó en seco.

No lo reconocía en lo absoluto. Había visto muchas cosas en esos tres años pero nada como lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Había visto destellos, dudas… cosas que se repetía una y otra vez que todos tenían y que, con la firmeza de la convicción de que el tiempo lo ayudaría con eso había ignorado; pero ahora literalmente era como haber abierto una presa y verse hundido por completo al grado de que por más que buscaba en su mirada no encontraba un solo atisbo del muchacho que conocía.

Y por primera vez sintió miedo de ello porque no veía una sola pizca de compasión o de que fuera a ser blando con él.

Su labio tembló un poco pero intentó recomponerse a pesar del dolor de cabeza que sentía por el golpe.

-Sensui…

-PORQUE DEMONIOS PROTEGEMOS A LOS HUMANOS KOENMA? DÍMELO!

Le agitó unos momentos contra el muro mientras que golpeaba con fuerza una mano al lado de su rostro haciendo que se encogiese por instinto y volviese a cerrar los ojos, apretando los dientes sobre el chupete que llevaba consigo. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y nuevamente estaba ahí.

Desesperado y salvaje.

Abrió la boca pero entonces Sensui le apretó la muñeca derecha hasta que crujió levemente provocando que el príncipe emitiese un quejido de dolor e intentase tirar de esta hacia abajo.

-SENSUI!

-DIME PORQUÉ!? –exigió con mayor fuerza al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían con rabia desmesurada- todo este tiempo… en todos estos años… y solo he escuchado mentira, tras mentira, tras mentira… cuánto tiempo Enma, por cuánto tiempo me has estado mintiendo!?

El aludido ya no soportaba más. Estaba seguro de que tenía astillada la muñeca si es que no se la había fracturado ya por el escozor intenso que se extendía por todo su brazo y casi hasta el hombro; apretó los dientes con irritación y tomó unos segundos para aclarar su cabeza y pensar en cómo responder de forma adecuada. Podía sentir las miradas de los onis de las oficinas adyacentes en aquella escena pero ninguno se movía para auxiliarle.

Le temían demasiado a Sensui a pesar de que se suponía que debían de protegerle.

-Shinobu… -musitó el príncipe intentando no ser escuchado puesto que nunca lo llamaba por su nombre si no estaban en un sitio privado- por favor… suéltame. Me estás lastimando… -volvió a apretar los dientes y los ojos por un momento, cada vez más adolorido- no sé qué ha pasado ni porqué me estás diciendo estas cosas –le vió a los ojos con un leve dejo de súplica- no sé por qué piensas que te he mentido en algo o quién te dijo eso- por un segundo, la imagen de Itsuki le vino a la mente pero la ignoró- por favor… vamos a la oficina a arreglar esto

Tragó un poco y los ojos de Sensui se entornaron peligrosamente.

-Responderás?

-Si… si… responderé lo que quieras –gimió Koenma esperando que con eso pudiesen apartarse y quizás si se lo llevaba aparte, fuese capaz de calmarlo antes de que hicieran llamar a las fuerzas especiales. No quería hacer un alboroto más grande- pero por favor. Detente. Si mi padre se entera de esto…

Un aura nueva cubrió el cuerpo del humano.

-NO ME INTERESA LO QUE ESE MALDITO PUEDA HACER!

Un fuerte crack saltó en el aire y esta vez el grito de dolor de Koenma pudo percibirse cuando su muñeca se dobló de manera antinatural de lado; las piernas del príncipe se aflojaron por reflejo y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, temblando por lo que acababa de pasar.

-SHINOBU ME ESTÁS HACIENDO DAÑO!

Koenma no había pensado, simplemente se le había salido mientras que el otro parecía reaccionar un segundo ante lo que acababa de pasar. Su duda solo duró un segundo hasta que torció el gesto y arrojó a quien se suponía que era su jefe al suelo en medio del pasillo, provocando que los demás onis retrocedieran y esta vez un grupo de guías espirituales se asomaran desde una habitación cercana con cara de pánico; el espíritu en el suelo se encogió un poco aferrándose la muñeca en un intento de minimizar el dolor mientras que a su cabeza solo le venía la imagen del propio Sensuimucho más joven, diciéndole que le iba a proteger.

A proteger.

Si había una forma más cruel de romperle el corazón a una persona, ansiaba saberlo porque el dolor que sentía en la muñeca no se comparaba en nada, nada, con lo que presionaba en su pecho y rasgaba en todas direcciones.

Solo quería morirse.

Unos pasos le advirtieron de que el joven comenzaba a acercarse y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se enderezó sentado sobre las rodillas, aunque todavía se encogía un poco sobre la mano herida; no recordaba la última vez que había llorado pero nunca le había gustado hacerlo en público y ahora…

La sombra del otro le cubrió y pudo sentir cuando se arrodillo enfrente suyo, observándole fijamente

-Estoy harto de que me mientas, no importa cuántas veces te dije que conmigo no funcionaría, nunca dejaste de hacerlo –musitó con un tono bajo y oscuro el detective ante los temblores de quien tenía delante y que ahora se encontraba con los ojos humedecidos pero al mismo tiempo agachados y cubiertos con la sombra de su cabello- que me vas a responder todo lo que te pregunte? Muy bien… pero lo harás aquí y ahora- nuevamente los ojos de Sensui se entornaron y el corazón del otro pareció detenerse- el Capítulo Negro

-Qué?

Los ojos de Koenma se abrieron con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Sensui le pasó una mano por la mejilla y le fue levantando el rostro hasta que los ojos de ambos se cruzaron.

-Dónde guardas el Capítulo Negro de la humanidad?

Koenma solo tuvo un segundo para pensar y se lamentó sobremanera no haberse encontrado en su otra forma; el sentido común le decía que no tenía caso mentir o esconder nada, no era broma que Sensui le conocía demasiado bien y siempre había sido capaz de revelar mucho de lo que intentase esconderle aunque no lo más importante, pero aún así… su deber imperaba por sobre todas sus acciones y era consciente de que en esos momentos, esa cosa maldita no le iba a hacer ningún bien a Shinobu. No si había regresado de esa manera de la misión sin que él pudiese saber qué era lo que había pasado realmente.

Pero más importante…

Cómo se había enterado de la existencia de esa cosa!?

-No lo sé –dijo finalmente con el tono más serio que podía mientras que la cabeza dolía cada vez más.

Los ojos de Sensui volvieron a brillar y algo maligno pareció asomar en estos pero el príncipe entornó un poco más los ojos y se aferró con mayor fuerza la muñeca torcida.

-Te lo preguntaré una última vez Enma…- dijo con un tono autoritario y firme y el aludido pudo escuchar varios gemidos de asombro y de indignación por aquel sacrilegio al usar el nombre directo de su vice gobernante; el humano les ignoró y aferró con fuerza la barbilla del otro para que no pudiese apartar la mirada de la suya- dónde está… el Capítulo Negro?

El príncipe tomó aire mas no dejó de verle a los ojos.

-No lo sé –dijo nuevamente y esta vez con un tono de voz más serio y firme mientras que mantenía la mirada de ojos castaños clavada en la del otro; había estado a punto de cerrar los ojos por el mido que sentía pero le había podido más el dolor y el orgullo de lo que estaba pasando como para que cualquier cosa que sucediera, no verla. Bien o mal, era el hijo del Rey Enma y cómo tal había límites para todas las cosas y para todos: y eso incluía a las parejas.

Sensui mantuvo la vista durante un par de largos minutos mientras que se iban conglomerando más onis y espíritus, teniendo cuidado pero algunos ya murmuraban acerca de un par de guardias del Escuadrón Especial que estaban en camino para saber qué estaba pasando.

El humano por un segundo reflejó rabia y apretó la mano con la que había sostenido el rostro del otro de manera que formó un puño al lado de la mejilla de Koenma, que por un instante cerró los ojos viendo venir un golpe pero al siguiente, volvía a verle desafiante y con dureza, casi retándole a que se atreviera a tocarlo; había demasiadas emociones cruzando de un lado a otro, desde traición por ambas partes, hasta tormento, daño y angustia, todo en una mezcla poderosa por parte de ambos.

-Bien…

La mano del detective fue bajando despacio hasta retirarse sin dejar de mantener una expresión severa y fría y sin que el espíritu apartase la vista de este.

-Bien. Si así serán las cosas entonces, creo que ya no tenemos nada qué hablar… -soltó de forma terminante, baja y grave.

Koenma permaneció rígido todo aquel tiempo pero…

"Tú lo amas"

Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado, desesperadamente. Estaba seguro de que debía de haber un muy buen motivo detrás de todo aquello porque Sensui no era así, él era calmado, tomaba las cosas de forma meditada y tranquila, su pensamiento sobre la justicia y lo correcto seguían una línea tan clara y firme que no todos conseguían… quizá era demasiado rígido en ciertas cosas, pero él sabía que tenía un buen corazón, él lo sabía, lo había tenido por tres años…

No podía mentirse y creer que algo como aquello por muy horrible que fuese cambiara el hecho de que seguía amándole. Estaba enojado y muy asustado pero no por eso le amaba menos.

Solo necesitaban tiempo. Solo necesitaban arreglar las cosas. Solo necesitaban… hablar. Si, hablar.

Separó los labios y suavizó levemente la mirada.

-Shinobu…

Pero entonces el detective se puso de pie y se viró para comenzar a andar hacia el corredor de salida, dejándole sentado en el suelo todavía mientras se aferraba la muñeca herida; sus ojos siguieron al joven hasta que desapareció de la vista y entonces, el silencio que siguió a ello fue tan pesado que fue cuando pudo darse cuenta del enorme problema en el que estaba metido. Todos habían visto esa maldita escena. Todos ahora debían de tener sus propias sospechas y los rumores comenzarían a correr. Se dirían todo tipo de cosas y habría peligro de que aquello trascendiera a su padre y llegara a los dioses superiores.

Su padre se enteraría.

El Rey Enma sabría que su hijo…

-Koenma-sama!

La voz de una mujer se alzó por entre todos y se escucharon unos cuántos golpes de alguien que aventaba a los demás.

-Por todos los cielos, qué no ven que está herido estúpidos!? No se queden ahí parados, HAGAN ALGO! TÚ! TRAE EL MALDITO BOTIQUÍN Y AVISA A LAS ENFERMERAS!

Las getas de madera de la guía espiritual resonaron por el suelo hasta que esta se dejó caer delante del joven Enma que alzó un poco la vista para ver la mirada asustada y furiosa de la espíritu de cabello negro que parecía bastante alterada al grado de que su cabello, por lo general bien peinado en la cebolleta se comenzaba a soltar un poco.

-Ayame…

La mujer le estiró y le abrazó en contra suya lo que hizo que los ojos del chico se abriesen por la sorpresa de aquello. Nunca las guías espirituales le tocaban, en realidad, nadie le tocaba aparte de Shinobu pero lo de él era un secreto; por lo general el contacto entre los subordinados y los gobernantes estaba estrictamente prohibido pero parecía que ella simplemente lo había pasado de largo y le apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Estás bien…- suspiró ella con alivio y tensión mientras que el otro tan solo asentía un poco, aún algo encogido en si mismo y sin dejar de aferrarse la zona herida; Ayame le pasó un par de veces la mano por la espalda como si tratase de calmarlo para luego, enderezarle con cuidado y mirarle a los ojos, preocupada- qué sucedió? Todo el mundo está vuelto loco diciendo no sé qué tantas tonterías acerca de que Shinobu Sensui trató de matarte!

El aludido parpadeó un poco sorprendido y luego, bajó la mirada algo apenado por la forma en que la otra parecía estar tan asustada.

-Umm… no, por supuesto que no –dijo en un tono bajo- solo… solo fue un malentendido…

-Pues vaya malentendido –bufó la guía frunciendo el ceño mientras que se enderezaba un poco sobre las rodillas y se colocaba los puños en las caderas- parece que todos perdieron la cabeza… en cuanto me enteré tuve que venir porque su padre… -sus ojos se abrieron con mayor sorpresa al verle la mano que se sostenía y que continuaba en una posición anormal- oh dioses… Lord Koenma, eso…?

-No es nada –dijo el otro tensándose repentinamente pero la de cabello negro se cubrió la boca con una mano

-Eso lo hizo…?

-Dije que no es nada! –exclamó el príncipe ahora más tenso y con pequeñas marcas bajo los ojos que revelaban el estado mental y emocional con el que se encontraba lidiando; quien tenía delante le observó con tristeza y asintió un par de veces mientras que Koenma respiraba levemente agitado y temblaba de pura ansiedad- algo sucedió… -dijo finalmente despacio mientras que movía los ojos de un lado a otro conforme iba pensando- esa misión… algo debió de haber pasado, algo debió de haber salido terriblemente mal… él no es así…

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo con cuidado Ayame sin dejar de verle con tristeza en la mirada- él siempre había sido muy respetuoso con los rangos y las autoridades, que él viniera a atacarle es impensable, él siempre pareció tenerle en gran estima…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que una punzada le cruzara el pecho y su mirada de dolor se intensificase hasta que finalmente se puso de pie de golpe mientras que fruncía el ceño y su cara cambiaba por una decidida.

-Lord Koenma? –llamó Ayame sorprendida pero al siguiente segundo el joven se había dado la vuelta y había comenzado a correr en dirección de los pasillos internos al tiempo que se cruzaba con dos onis que acababan de llegar con la guía portando una pequeña caja con una cruz roja en la tapa- Lord Koenma!

No le escuchaba.

El brazo derecho le dolía por el movimiento que hacía su cuerpo al correr tan rápido como podía pero simplemente apretó aún más su agarre en la fractura y se mordió los labios con rabia, si acaso acelerando el paso hasta que finalmente se detuvo delante de dos puertas grandes de madera azul con símbolos que dejaban ver ojos: la sala de imágenes de las Cámaras Enma.

Se acercó al dispositivo de ingreso y tecleó con torpeza usando la mano izquierda su clave de ingreso hasta que las enormes cancelas se apartaron y él pudo ingresar al oscuro interior.

Cientos de pantallas se extendían en ambas direcciones delante suyo, mostrando imágenes de la tierra y de algunas zonas del Makai a las que tenían acceso, pero la que más le interesaba y que solía estar conectada a su oficina…

Caminó hacia delante, hacia la más grande de todas que en esos momentos se encontraba en blanco y se apoyó un poco en el tablero delante suyo para tomar aire; habían sucedido tantas cosas y en tan poco tiempo que le estaba costando hacer que su mente lidiase apropiadamente con todo. Sacudió la cabeza un momento, tenía que concentrarse. Apretando los dientes se enderezó lo mejor que pudo la mano y dejó escapar un grito ahogado al hacerla descansar sobre una pantalla de cristal en el tablero, que escaneó esta hasta que un sonido agudo le indicó que le había abierto el acceso a los videos.

Respiró de forma rápida y superficial por el dolor que lo cruzaba y tembló inclinándose un poco hacia delante, apretando los párpados en lo que se recuperaba y entonces, se enderezó respirando profundo y con la mano izquierda comenzó a teclear en el dispositivo hasta que este empezó a darle acceso a las Cámaras Enma y lo que habían grabado sobre la misión que había llevado a cabo Sensui; retrocedió un par de pasos y su mirada se iba ensombreciendo con cada escenario que se iba mostrando, especialmente por los demonios que habían estado de guardia.

No eran de un nivel normal pero afortunadamente, el detective tenía un nivel impresionante de fuerza y su dominio de su poder de reiki eran envidiables.

De alguna forma se sentía satisfecho de saberle así de poderoso y una pequeña punzada de orgullo le cruzó al verle ingresar tan decidido en la villa donde las cosas sucedían sin una pizca de duda o temor; por un segundo incluso olvidó el problema de aquel día y se permitió admirar la manera tan puntillosa y exacta con la que su novio se movía y luchaba contra aquellas criaturas. Era la primera vez que le veía en una batalla oficial desde que le prohibiese espiar a través de las Cámaras Enma y una corta sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

Aún así…

Esta desapareció en un momento, dejando escapar un gemido para luego frotarse el miembro inflamado y rojizo por la brutalidad del ataque en su contra.

Algo no debía de estar bien ahí.

En un punto, las cámaras mostraron una división de pantalla al separarse Sensui e Itsuki en uno de los pasillos principales para poder cubrir mayor terreno; por lo general las cámaras solo iban detrás del detective de turno pero había ocasiones en las que era imperante ver todos los puntos de vista así que aquella era una de esas veces; Koenma permaneció en silencio, tan solo mirando a su pareja buscar y revisar en las habitaciones que formaban parte de ese complejo y entonces…

Entonces…

Lo que había cruzado por la mirada del detective en aquellos momentos había sido de un horror y un ascos tan puros que simplemente se hizo pedazos delante suyo.

El propio Koenma comenzó a temblar y su boca se abrió lentamente al observar por primera vez las imágenes de lo que el otro había tenido que presenciar de primera mano y un escalofrío lo recorrió: aquello solo podía entrar dentro de la categoría de evidencia que iba directamente al video que Sensui le había exigido como muestra de lo que el ser humano era capaz de hacer a otros seres. Aún con sus 600 años, el joven príncipe no había vivido lo suficiente para ver todos esos horrores especialmente por estar casi siempre encerrado en la oficina y sus únicas dos intervenciones habían sido en calidad de emergencias donde no había más opciones. Pero nunca nada, había alcanzado aquella magnitud.

Al menos no desde su punto de vista.

Algo cambió en los ojos de su pareja en el video y los del espíritu se abrieron grandemente.

-Oh dioses… no Shinobu, no lo hagas, no lo hagas…- se sorprendió murmurando rápidamente en un tono bajo a pesar de que lo que veía era solo una imagen grabada- dioses no… no, no lo hagas, ese pecado no… por favor…

Volteó el rostro hacia un lado y cerró los ojos conforme el grito del otro se hacía presente y de ahí, el resto era una sinfonía de lamentos y de carne desgarrada y despedazada, todo llevado a cabo por el mismo detective que estaba encargado de hacer la investigación; por supuesto que le habían enviado a desmantelar todo, claro que esperaban capturas y si había una batalla, era obvio que el detective se defendiese aunque dependiendo del oponente eran los permisos otorgados acerca de la muerte.

Pero según los lineamientos y reglamentaciones acerca de esos casos en el Reikai (algunos que el propio Koenma ya había reclamado a su padre por inútiles, ambiguos o simplemente, ridículos) sin importar el pecado de aquellos humanos, mientras estos tuvieran nulo poder y estuviesen prácticamente desarmados el detective estaba impedido de hacerles daño alguno; no podía matarles de ninguna forma ya que ese juicio quedaba a disposición del Reikai y en todo caso, los culpables serían llevados directamente ante el Rey Enma y su decisión.

Y sin embargo había ocurrido. Shinobu les había asesinado. Simple y llanamente. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por su mente en aquellos momentos…

Volvió a abrir los ojos con horror.

Sangre. Shinobu estaba empapado en sangre humana y por eso todos en las oficinas se habían asustado tanto mientras que le reclamaba y lo interrogaba de aquella forma tan violenta; debía de estar dando un aspecto dantesco y dado que lo estaba agarrando probablemente medio mundo creía que era su sangre. Pero él estaba tan angustiado y con tanto miedo de lo que pasaba que no se había dado cuenta de que su novio estaba cubierto de los restos de aquellas personas.

Se cubrió la cara con la mano sana.

Debió de haberlo sabido. Debió de haber puesto más atención. Debió de haber hecho tantas cosas…

Se dejó caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas y se cubrió la boca con unas náuseas tan fuertes que todo pareció girar a su alrededor. Oh Izanami… qué había hecho? Se hizo hacia atrás hasta que pudo doblar las rodillas y ocultar su rostro en sus piernas hasta que finalmente comenzó a temblar y a sollozar, apretándose en contra de estas con el brazo bueno mientras que todo hasta ese momento parecía ir cayendo con el peso de lozas gigantes, hundiéndolo como ninguna otra cosa.

Él era responsable de Sensui. Era él quien le enviaba a las misiones y quien lo exponía a esas cosas. Todos sus cambios, todos sus gestos… era su culpa. Su maldita culpa y nunca podría perdonarse por ello.

Le había sacrificado y no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

-Lord Koenma…

En cuanto esa voz llegó a sus oídos se tragó las lágrimas y los gemidos, fingiendo que simplemente estaba descansando conforme la luz del pasillo se proyectaba a sus espaldas logrando una sombra larga por delante suyo.

-El rey solicita su presencia inmediatamente.

El Escuadrón Especial. Koenma hizo una mueca y suspiró poniéndose de pie con cuidado para de forma discreta, secarse las lágrimas unos momentos después; su padre no le toleraría que estuviese llorando de ninguna manera cuando la situación era tan imperante. Y no permitiría que la imagen que presentaba fuese menos que correcta cuando estaban delante de una situación delicada en la que uno de los príncipes había sido atacado por quien se suponía que era uno de sus subordinados.

El resto de la nobleza del Reikai se reiría con todas las fuerzas si algo de eso salía de ahí.

Respiró profundo aún dándoles la espalda y asintió.

-Muy bien –se sorprendió de poder mantener la voz tranquila y firme a pesar de todo y sonrió a desgana internamente: a final de cuentas Shinobu tenía razón, era un maldito mentiroso aunque con el resto se le daba bien hacerlo- iré en un momento…

-Ahora –la voz del capitán de turno fue firme y el príncipe le observó de reojo- tenemos órdenes de escoltarlo hasta el Salón del Juicio…

-El Salón del Juicio- suspiró Koenma con fastidio y asintió una sola vez- muy bien… vamos entonces- se giró y caminó hacia ellos con un movimiento de su capa, esperando que la reprimenda de su padre no fuese a ser tan pesada como se imaginaba que sería aunque las esperanzas de ello eran casi nulas.

El problema era que tenía tanto asco por lo sucedido, que donde empezase a golpearle de más iba a vomitar y solo lo haría peor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC


	4. Archivo 4: Consecuencias del Pecado

Inside

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reikai. 10 años antes.

Los pasos de todos ellos iban resonando conforme avanzaban en dirección del Salón del Juicio y Koenma por detrás de los dos guardias no podía sentirse más frustrado de lo que ya se encontraba en aquellos momentos mientras que se observaba la muñeca torcida y deforme y apretaba los dientes con molestia.

Sabía que después del pequeño espectáculo ocurrido con el detective (o ex detective porque dudaba que le fueran a permitir continuar en el trabajo) iba a ser casi imposible de escapar a la llamada de atención del Rey Enma acerca del nulo poder que había tenido para controlarlo; y era verdad, el pánico le había ganado y en lo único que había podido pensar era en que las cosas se calmasen y que el humano no se alterase más, sin saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y emitió un gruñido.

Para evitar ese tipo de cosas era que existía la orden de no tener ninguna relación sentimental con los subordinados, no solamente por el hecho de mantener lo más posible la línea sucesoria de los onis regentes sino para que la eficiencia no se viera envuelta en problemas al meter intereses personales dentro de sus actividades; situación que para esas alturas Koenma ya se había pasado por todo lo alto ya que aunque había enviado a Sensui a cada una de las misiones que le pertocaban, si había algún dato extraño o algún detalle que no le pareciese simplemente se lo callaba y seguía adelante con el resto.

Y situaciones como la que acababa de pasar…

Si no hubiera habido testigos y todo aquello se hubiese llevado dentro de sus oficinas cómo habría reaccionado?

Sonrió dentro de su fastidio por un segundo con una mirada atormentada.

Por supuesto, no habría dicho nada, se lo habría guardado y luego habría intentado encontrar la forma de calmar las cosas antes de intentar alcanzar nuevamente a su pareja para tratar de apoyarle un poco; era tan imbécil que seguramente y aún con la muerte de esos humanos, le hubiera preocupado más el estado emocional de Sensui que el hecho de que el asesinato de un ser humano era algo grave y de peso que ya debía de estar marcado en todos los pequeños libros Enma.

Un escalofrío le recorrió y el estómago se le revolvió.

Así de mal había cambiado como para pensar en que pasaría de largo ese tipo de cosas? Tan desviado se encontraba de sus propios pensamientos e ideas que desde el fondo de su mente intentaba encontrar las palabras que justificasen al joven por lo que había cometido en nombre de esa bendita justicia suya que era tan rígida que chocaba con lo que recién acababa de ver?

Y además, esa mirada de decepción y de rabia que Sensui le había dirigido…

Cerró los ojos y apretó un poco más su mano izquierda sobre la fracturada aunque aquello había dolido, pero no importaba, el dolor en aquellos momentos era un paliativo a todo lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes.

Y entonces…

-No me puedo transformar…

-Disculpe? –uno de los guardias volteó por encima de su hombro para observar al joven regente que caminaba por detrás de ellos y que se observaba muy pálido, casi asustado e impactado y no lo culpaba, después de todo era solo un niño que iba a tener que enfrentar las iras de su padre por haber metido la pata gorda en aquel asunto.

Y el Rey Enma era terrible y todos le temían.

-No, nada- suspiró Koenma negando un par de veces con la cabeza pero en cuanto aquel sujeto se viró para dejar de verle, el espíritu apretó los dientes temblando en rabia y se observó la mano herida.

No estaba pudiendo llevar a cabo su transformación en el pequeño oni con el que podía mantener el control de sus emociones reflejadas.

Tragó pesado y lo intentó de nuevo.

Nada.

Iba a tener que enfrentar a su padre de esa manera con lo que era muy posible que entrara en grandes dificultades para hacerle creer cualquier cosa pero tendría que intentarlo de la mejor manera; una fuerte punzada nació en el interior de su estómago con su último intento y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Sentirse más enfermo no le iba a ayudar en nada. Los guardias se detuvieron y el joven Enma se enderezó para encarar las enormes puertas que interrumpían los gigantescos muros a su alrededor y que eran adornados por enormes pinturas de su padre y de sus antepasados mientras luchaban por mantener el orden y el poder sobre los otros dos reinos que conformaban aquellos planos.

Sus ojos castaños se alzaron hasta los símbolos que se abrían en relieve sobre la superficie de madera y que mantenían diversos hechizos de protección y seguridad para aquel rey que decidía el camino de los humanos que llegaban hasta aquel palacio.

El silencio le rodeó unos segundos hasta que un crujido rompió con este al comenzar a abrirse las enormes puertas y permitiré el paso.

Koenma solo esperó un segundo antes de avanzar a solas al interior de aquel gigantesco salón a solas: esa reunión solo sería entre él y su padre y los guardias se quedarían en el exterior ya que para situaciones así no se permitía ningún testigo.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a ver a los ojos a su progenitor que permanecía a las sombras de su cortina de esterilla, sentado sobre aquel gigantesco trono que parecía llenarlo todo. Se detuvo a unos pocos metros, donde le parecía prudente y donde al menos creía calcular que las manos de aquel enorme ser no podían alcanzarle tan pronto y se soltó la mano herida para dudar un segundo y luego, usar la sana para colocarla sobre el pecho en señal de respeto.

-Padre…

-NIÑO ESTÚPIDO!

El bramido había sido más poderoso de lo que se había imaginado y volvió a temblar por los escalofríos que le recorrieron ante ello; la ira del gran Enma Daiyo llenaba hasta cada rincón del recinto, dejándole saber al joven que si aún estaba vivo era porque su padre no podía hacerse de un suplente tan rápido como lo necesitaría.

-PARECE QUE SOLO HAS NACIDO PARA HUMILLACIONES Y VERGÜENZA DE TU CASA! –los ojos del aludido se entornaron dolidos y apretó aún más los dientes- dejar que un humano… UNO DE TUS DETECTIVES! Te trate como poca cosa y como basura, es imperdonable… ESA ES LA IMAGEN QUE TODOS TENDRÁN AHORA DE NOSOTROS, LOS GOBERNANTES DEL INFIERNO? ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES?

Un fuerte gruñido cansado brotó de la criatura del otro lado de la cortina y la cabeza del menor se agachó un poco más en respeto pero sus párpados habían descendido, aún con miedo.

Sabía que le debía muchas cosas a su padre, sabía que como su hijo tenía muchas obligaciones y la verdad era que hasta ese momento no las había hecho tan mal (al menos hasta donde sabía); tenía demasiada presión por el trabajo que le aligeraba al rey pero de todas maneras intentaba llevarlo todo a cabo para que no hubiera quejas. Y el castigo por los errores era muy duro. Pero aquellos gritos ardían demasiado, no solo porque implicaban el asunto de su novio que se había descontrolado sino porque significaba que en verdad ya se había corrido la voz y a esas horas, los rumores debían de haber empezado a circular por los gobiernos circundantes.

Tragó pesado y tomó aire.

-Padre…

-Acércate Enma y quiero que me veas a los ojos –de golpe la cortina de esterilla se alzó, dejando ver los terribles ojos negros de aquel enorme oni que le miraban de forma dura a través de las pequeñas gafas cuadradas

Un nuevo temblor recorrió el cuerpo del menor pero obediente como siempre avanzó los metros que eran su límite de seguridad hasta que quedó al alcance de aquel rey y alzó la mirada hasta ver a su padre, esforzándose en mantener un gesto serio y firme a pesar de todo lo que le empujaba desde el interior.

No debía, no podía reflejarle al Rey Enma todo lo atormentado y culpable que se sentía, no podía saber…

Permanecieron en aquel intercambio por varios segundos, el corazón del de menor tamaño palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho mientras distinguía la fría rabia que lo llenaba todo en esas orbes negras; en el pasado menos que eso significaba una reprimenda a palos para él, por lo tanto en aquellos momentos significaba que lo que veía tenía que ser peor.

Mucho peor.

-Aghhh!

-Qué es esto Enma?

En un movimiento rápido la gigantesca mano del ogro había tomado con dos dedos la muñeca fracturada de su hijo y la había alzado conforme se inclinaba desde su trono para verla más de cerca; el de cabello castaño no pudo tragarse la exclamación de dolor y se tensó apretando los párpados ante la punzada infernal que le cruzó desde la herida en todas direcciones. No podía retirar el brazo pero aún así se mantenía algo tenso y con el cuerpo casi sobre la punta de los pies por la manera en que era estirado.

Un minuto después el rey le soltaba y un jadeo brotaba de la boca de su hijo que se apretó nuevamente la mano en contra del cuerpo intentando pasar de largo el dolor.

Le tomó unos momentos pero finalmente pudo enderezarse otra vez aunque un ligero rubor ahora aparecía sobre sus mejillas, volviendo a apartar la vista del oni que le veía tenso sobre su trono.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado y porqué- ordenó con voz poderosa el rey y Koenma asintió despacio con los ojos entornados de dolor.

Comenzó a hablar.

Primero de forma lenta pero con el pasar del tiempo empezaba a tomar velocidad y un poco más de seguridad, más que nada dando parte acerca de lo que Shinobu Sensui había encontrado en su registro de aquella villa y cómo este había podido sellar aquel portal entre el Makai y el Ningenkai; titubeó un instante pero finalmente terminó hablando de igual forma acerca de los asesinatos cometidos por aquel detective sobre los que estaban encargados del tráficos de los yokais hacia aquel universo lo que hizo que el rey entornase los ojos de forma sombría.

Koenma cerró los ojos cuando terminó e inclinó la cabeza, esperando lo que vendría después de ello: el castigo.

Su progenitor permaneció pensativo y en silencio lo que al otro le parecía que eran siglos transcurridos de forma tortuosamente lenta. Todo ese tiempo hacía que terribles imágenes apareciesen en su mente acerca de lo que podía suceder y lo que podía significar que el rey del infierno meditase tanto; lo peor que en esos momentos se le ocurría era que fuesen a pedir la caza de Sensui ya que su autoridad no tendría suficiente peso como para detenerlo de aquella decisión.

Incluso pensaba que era preferible ser golpeado una y otra vez por su padre hasta perder la consciencia de ser necesario pero no soportaría que matasen al joven por algo así.

Finalmente cuando su padre habló, lo hizo con una voz lenta y baja, como si siguiese meditando.

-Y el hijo que estás esperando asumo que es de él también…

No había terror suficiente en el mundo que llegara al grado de lo que en esos momentos cruzó por el semblante del menor que casi cayó al suelo de rodillas; si algo de color le quedaba en el rostro este se había ido y sus ojos se abrían tanto en incredulidad y miedo que sus orbes castañas parecían aún más pequeñas. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar tan fuerte como el resto de su cuerpo y en un primer impulso, empezó a retroceder lentamente.

Embarazado.

Su padre le acababa de decir que estaba embarazado. De Shinobu.

Si ya tenía náuseas por la ansiedad provocada por aquel asunto ahora eran peores y se apretó la boca con una mano, aguantando las ganas de gritar de pavor y de salir corriendo inmediatamente del Salón del Juicio; si su padre no le mataba a él al menos la golpiza que ahora estaba totalmente seguro que recibiría, asesinaría al bebé.

Al bebé.

Dioses, un bebé con Shinobu.

No se dio cuenta cuando finalmente el oni gigante se había puesto de pie y caminado hasta quedar delante suyo hasta que fue demasiado tarde y su sombra le había cubierto; la bofetada que había recibido le hizo llegar hasta el borde de una de las paredes y aún así era evidente que de alguna manera, su padre se había retenido: Enma Daioy era lo suficiente consciente para saber que en diferencia de fuerzas podía matar a su hijo si se le pasaba la mano aunque un par de veces lo hubiese dejado grave.

Pero esa era de las veces en las que contabilizaba que era imposible no tocar el rostro de su amado hijo. Su pecado había sido demasiado grande, demasiado grave, demasiado deshonroso.

-No me importa que Shinobu Sensui haya asesinado a esos humanos- dijo el ogro con voz grave y baja, mirando el sitio donde su hijo comenzaba a enderezarse del suelo y sacudía un poco la cabeza para aclararla- eran criaturas viles que seguramente están esperando su juicio en la otra habitación: traerlos prontamente fue una decisión acertada por parte de tu detective y por ello es que normalmente confiábamos en su juicio para hacer las cosas…

Koenma le observó de lado con incredulidad y seriedad

Su padre justificando a Sensui? Ahora si lo había escuchado todo, eso no tenía ninguna lógica. Nunca antes había perdonado a algún subordinado o incluso a los detectives que él mismo eligiese antes de que le correspondiese esa decisión a Koenma, si llegaban a tocar a una persona por más terrible que fuese; simplemente matar a un ser humano sin una orden directa y previamente justificada ante el rey del Reikai era un pecado de rango altísimo, por lo que el castigo a ello tenía el peso proporcionado al crimen.

Así que… el que su padre ahora dijese que Sensui no había actuado erróneamente…

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y con dificultades se puso de pie.

-No comprendo…

-Pero lo que no puedo perdonar…- ahora el rey Enma hablaba con dureza y frialdad como si no hubiese escuchado la voz de su hijo que apoyó el hombro del brazo herido contra la pared para no caerse por el mareo del golpe- lo que no puedo justificar ni comprender… es que mi hijo… MI PROPIO HIJO Y SUCESOR! Haya deshonrado a los nuestros y lo que representamos revolcándose como una perra cualquiera con un humano y MÁS AÚN!... un subordinado…

El menor cerró los ojos respirando algo acelerado y el otro se detuvo frente a él con los brazos cruzados en la espalda.

Su hijo seguía temeroso y con justa razón, sus acciones significaban mil decisiones y muchas explicaciones que tendría que dar porque estaba seguro que sus jefes superiores sagrados inmediatos iban a querer saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Iban a ORDENAR una explicación detallada de los porqués y el motivo por el que un híbrido de esas características iba a aparecer en sus filas; la última vez que ocurriese algo así se había armado un gran revuelo ya que había pasado en posiciones más altas que la suya y el rey sabía que no quería algo similar en su casa.

Nunca se imaginó… que sería Enma Jr quien le traería esa nube sobre la cabeza.

Decir que estaba decepcionado era poco por lo que aspiró con fuerza a través de la nariz mientras que veía como el otro parecía aferrarse el vientre en un intento de protegerlo; entornó los ojos, pudiendo detectar la energía espiritual que su hijo estaba imponiendo en esa zona en caso de más golpes.

-No voy a matar a tu hijo Enma… -dijo despacio aquel ser haciendo que el menor abriese mucho los ojos nuevamente, con el rostro inclinado- no aún. No puedo matar a una criatura en el interior de su madre…

Un par de lágrimas cayeron al suelo por parte del príncipe que había entendido el significado de ello.

-Sin embargo…- el tono de voz del oni volvió a endurecerse- esa criatura deberá desaparecer, es un pecado que no podemos permitirnos entre nosotros. Esa criatura representa la humillación y la deshonra a la que nos sometiste y por lo tanto, tienes que pagar un sacrificio por ello. Los dos tienen que pagar un sacrificio para poder limpiar en algo nuestro honor…

-Padre… te lo ruego… -sollozó finalmente el príncipe sin soportar más de aquello- entiendo y acepto tu castigo, pero…

-Y dado que fue un humano el que cometió esta injuria y este sacrilegio en nuestra contra, en nuestra calidad de seres espirituales… serán los humanos quienes paguen con ello un sacrificio para limpiar en algo lo sucedido…

Koenma se congeló.

Sus labios se separaron lentamente y se enderezó despacio hasta ver a su padre nuevamente con expresión de pánico.

-Qué… quieres decir con eso?

-Ven acá…- su padre bajó una mano y le arrastró de la parte de atrás del cuello hasta un ventanal gigante desde el que se podía ver una zona amplia del camino del río Sanzu a la distancia y aún más lejos, el portal de ingreso al Makai

El rey Enma movió una de sus manos de forma amplia y el escenario cambió hasta que una montaña cubierta de árboles y espeso follaje se presentó ante ellos; por la altura veían muchos kilómetros por debajo, quedando encima de una ciudad pequeña y a la distancia, lo que parecía ser un espacio repleto de energía maligna. Koenma entornó un poco los ojos intentando comprender hasta que un vistazo de reojo a su padre y de ahí, a la ciudad con lo que la comprensión le vino con la velocidad de un rayo y el peso de lo que le estaban colocando encima.

-No… -gimió perdiendo el aliento y el rey Enma apretó su puño derecho donde enarbolaba su sello de oro

-Es necesario para hacer un poco de reparación de daños… -gruñó el oni

Su hijo sacudió la cabeza y se giró para aferrarle el pantalón en una acción que no solía atreverse a hacer ya que no le era permitido pero en esos momentos no le importaba, se dejó caer de rodillas y gritó

-Padre, te lo ruego –volvió a gemir el menor que comenzaba a sudar frío y a estar fuera de sí- ELLOS NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE LO QUE HE HECHO! ES VERDAD, HE FALLADO Y YO MEREZCO EL CASTIGO, PERO NO LO HAGAS CON ELLOS!

-SILENCIO! –bramó el rey Enma y volviendo a tomarle le apretó girado hacia la ventana de forma que este pudiese verlo todo sin retirarse- ESTO TE ENSEÑARÁ A RECORDAR TU LUGAR Y LO QUE EL PESO DE TUS ACCIONES PUEDEN HACERLE A LOS DEMÁS! ESTO TE ASENTARÁ SOBRE TUS RESPONSABILIDADES Y LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ELLO!

-Te lo suplico, ellos no han hecho nada, ELLOS SON INOCENTES!

Sin embargo… la palabra del rey Enma era ley. Y si un castigo apropiado tenía que superar con creces al valor del pecado para poder limpiarlo, entonces eso sería lo que se llevaría a cabo sin importar que tanto rogase el menor; su padre alzó su brazo, el anillo brillando con la fuerza de su poder y entonces, lo descendió emitiendo juicio: si un humano había cometido tal herejía, la humanidad en sí era culpable. Y la humanidad recibiría castigo. Uno piadoso desde el punto de vista del rey al tratarse de una comunidad mediana pero para su hijo aquello era simplemente vivir uno de los infiernos en carne propia:

El temblor que siguió a la orden del rey se lo había llevado todo.

Desde la villa donde aquellas atrocidades se habían llevado a cabo, al fondo de esos bosques verdes… como la pequeña ciudad debajo de ellos que en menos de unos minutos se había convertido en nada más que polvo y escombros; el poder del temblor había sido de tal magnitud que incluso había partido la tierra en dos, tragándose parte del contenido en su superficie hasta las fauces de la nada. Koenma estaba más mareado que nunca y un fuerte pitido apareció en sus oídos, probablemente producto del hecho de que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

No se imaginaba… no quería pensar…

-Llévenselo. Enciérrenlo en su habitación hasta que dé la orden contraria.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días que siguieron a ello habían sido un caos total.

Un desastre en las pocas palabras que había cruzado con Ayame a través de la puerta de su dormitorio que había sido cerrada firmemente de manera que no había posibilidades de escapara, aunque la verdad era que no sentía ni siquiera las fuerzas para hacerlo o intentarlo.

Cualquier cosa antes en su vida, había perdido interés.

Aquel día después del "desastre natural" provocado por la ira profunda del rey del infierno en el Ningenkai, las almas de los fallecidos llegaron en grupos grandes y numerosos haciendo fila delante del registro principal donde se les hacía una numeración y eran enviados a una sala de espera antes de su juicio donde estarían hasta que se procediera a ello y fueran enviados al cielo o al infierno; Koenma había sido obligado a observar mientras era escoltado por un guardia a cada lado, como esas almas se lamentaban de su desgracia y se preguntaban qué podía haber ocasionado semejante mal sobre ellos, dado que muchos eran personas decentes y trabajadoras.

Personas inocentes que estaban pagando con sus vidas los errores que él había cometido.

Un sacrificio.

Y él solo podía mirar acongojado y culpable, incapaz de decir nada o hacer algo que reparase en alguna forma el dolor que les había ocasionado. Si esa era la lección, había funcionado.

Aún peor había sido ser forzado a sentarse en su escritorio para emitir juicio sobre todos y cada uno de ellos, enviándoles a dónde correspondía según la vida que habían llevado o a la reencarnación si era lo que tocaba; sentía punzadas de dolor y agonía cuando cada persona se paraba delante suyo con confusión en sus ojos, preguntándole algún motivo para la ira de los cielos sin ser capaz de verles a los ojos y decirles que el motivo de su estancia en ese sitio, era porque se había enamorado tontamente de alguien como ellos.

De un humano.

Y todo era peor cuando era el turno de las embarazadas y los niños.

Sin embargo cumplía cabalmente con aquello y uno por uno los despachaba, al menos suavizando en lo posible los castigos que correspondían a aquellos humanos que habían cometido pecados… al menos, los que podía; él era de la firme creencia de que los humanos podían cambiar sus corazones incluso en sus últimos momentos y muchos de los que por lo general eran de comportamiento cuestionable habían intentado rescatar a otros durante el desastre.

Por lo tanto, trataba de resaltar los puntos buenos antes de tener que enviar castigo o descanso a aquellas almas.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el tamaño de sus acciones fuese un pesado lastre que le impedía dormir en las noches y que resonaba en lo profundo de su alma con cada momento que pasaba; su padre no había estado satisfecho con su castigo hasta que se había encargado de todos y cada uno de los muertos y le había prohibido decir nada acerca del porqué: él hubiese deseado tanto… TANTO!... disculparse con cada uno de ellos por sus muertes pero hasta eso le habían impedido.

Era como ser una simple marioneta atrapada por un grueso collar que estaba obligada a moverse de acuerdo a los planes e intenciones de su padre que orquestaba todo en su vida.

Y si tomaba un desvío o una decisión diferente…

…

Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro y se perdió en la superficie de las sábanas que cubrían la cama sobre la que estaba acostado de lado.

Ahora estaba encerrado como en un calabozo, solo teniendo la vista del Sanzu a través de su ventana y el deseo de desvanecerse de todo, de que el tiempo transcurriese y todos olvidasen quién era y lo que era o lo que había sido…

Solo le quedaba aguantar y aferrarse al perfume que todavía no se perdía de las telas de su lecho y le recordaba tiempos mejores, tiempos luminosos en los que no estaba solo y recibía las noches con la esperanza de su llegada. La llegada de Sensui y de su voz, de su aroma y de la forma en la que le abrazaba para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado, con una promesa que ahora sabía falsa y vacía, de que nunca le dejaría y le protegería de todas las cosas eran memorias de las que se aferraba con desespero para no enloquecer.

Su vida había cambiado por unos instantes y había sido feliz.

Era un sueño que tal vez podía permitirse mientras viviera y que lo acompañaría por toda la eternidad si es que resistía tanto como ello.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unos meses más tarde, la vida del príncipe parecía haber retomado el curso de lo normal para él dentro de lo que cabía.

Aunque no tan dentro de lo soportable.

Por más que intentaba esconderlo y que su padre había ordenado unas prendas de ropa más holgadas para que su embarazo no fuese notorio, había sido imposible ocultarlo del todo por lo cuál había tenido que soportar en silencio las murmuraciones y las miradas indiscretas de todos a su alrededor; a pesar de la rigidez y la dureza de su padre los rumores habían continuado expandiéndose y el bebé seguía su crecimiento natural, empezando a moverse incluso de forma que a veces asustaba al príncipe que volvía a la apatía de recordarse, que cada día transcurrido era uno más cercano a la sentencia que su padre había dictado sobre la criatura.

Y eso solamente hacía que el estrés y la ansiedad bulleran dentro suyo como una olla a presión sin que pudiese reflejarlo en los ojos que de poco en poco iban perdiendo su brillo.

Y en cuanto a Sensui…

Bueno, todavía seguía desaparecido y por como le conocía Koenma sabía que nunca le iban a encontrar. Era exageradamente hábil cuando se le metía una cosa entre ceja y ceja y ninguno de los miembros del Escuadrón Especial le llegaban en cuanto a habilidad; en lo referente a poderes no podía decir mucho pero acerca de la inteligencia y la planeación, bueno… Shinobu era un maestro para esas cosas por lo que aquellos guardias especiales solo iban a estar perdiendo el tiempo intentando atrapar algo que no podían.

Más aún, de vez en cuando llegaban noticias de que Sensui se había escabullido de regreso a las Puertas del Juicio buscando algo. Nada difícil de adivinar ya que iba preguntando a diferentes espíritus y criaturas la ubicación del Capítulo Negro, cosa de la que ya su padre se había encargado, ocultando inmediatamente el video en alguna zona del palacio de forma que nadie tenía la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba; eso solo provocaba que el hombre y sus visitas fuesen un poco más continuas y que su obsesión por aquel video llegase a grados enfermizos.

No podía entenderlo.

Y para guindar el asunto, lo peor había venido cuando el rey Ashura apareciese por el palacio para tener una reunión con su padre y que su hijo viniese con él, según para "visitarle".

Eso había sido el colmo de todo.

Las puertas de su oficina habían crujido al abrirse y Koenma desde su asiento emitió un gruñido, con los ojos clavados en el reporte que estaba llenando aprisa acerca de los últimos eventos de ataques en el mundo humano provocados por los yokais.

Otra de las "pequeñas" maravillas del hecho de los actos de Sensui y que se hubiesen quedado sin un Detective Espiritual: los demonios que habían estado temiendo al joven adolescente ahora iban de un lado a otro libremente y sin temor a ser asesinados; por más que se frotaba la cabeza, el príncipe no comprendía qué sucedía o porqué esas criaturas no parecían entender, era justo como Sensui solía decir, algunas de ellas habían sobrevivido a las cacerías y era como para que ya hubiesen captado la idea de que debían de permanecer en sus tierras pero no.

Estaban otra vez de regreso y hasta parecía que habían tomado vuelo en sus actos malignos.

Definitivamente no estaba de buen humor y los bochornos de su estado habían hecho que ordenase colocar tres ventiladores en su dirección para tratar de refrescarse un poco.

-Jorge Saotome… -gruñó el espíritu de mala gana frunciendo el ceño más sin despegar la vista de sus papeles mientras escribía- ya te dije que no puedes entrar a mi oficina sin tocar la puerta primero…

-Ejem, ejem…

Ese definitivamente no era Jorge o su voz se había vuelto más delgada por algún motivo; la pura sorpresa de ello le hizo alzar la vista con los ojos muy abiertos y parpadear unos momentos, observando su oficina que parecía tan vacía como siempre.

Iba a acomodarse nuevamente en su asiento cuando otra vez, un carraspeo le provocó esta vez ponerse de pie de golpe intentando encontrar de dónde venía aquella voz.

-Aquí abajo pedazo de imbécil! No es posible que no puedas verme!

Los ojos castaños descendieron esta vez a la zona por delante de su escritorio y se inclinó un poco por delante para ver a la criatura de cabello rosado que se cruzaba de brazos con molestia y golpeteaba el suelo con un pie; Koenma frunció el ceño irritado, por un lado le resultaba demasiado extraño ver al otro chico en aquella forma y por el otro, si había algo más que podía solo empeorar su situación, era la presencia del pequeño dios.

-Lárgate

Espetó con sequedad lo que provocó una sonrisa maligna en la otra criatura que se colocó las manos en la cadera con satisfacción

-Pero vamos, qué manera es esa de saludar a un viejo amigo…- canturreó el niño que se mecía sobre los talones sin dejar de ver al príncipe cuya mirada se entrecerró haciéndola más peligrosa- y yo que venía a ver como estabas! Me dijeron que tu Detective Espiritual se largó…

-Ese tema es confidencial y estrictamente para trato de esta zona –cortó Koenma cada vez más frío, tensándose aún de pie sin dejar de ver al otro chico- no tienes permitido estar en mi oficina, Koashura…

El otro tan solo sonrió aún más dejando ver sus colmillos y un ligero temblor recorrió al hijo del rey Enma mientras que con su mirada seguía el trayecto del otro que ahora se colocaba las manos en la nuca y caminaba alzando los pies muy en alto de forma cómica; no había nada que pudiera ser peor que la presencia de aquella criatura justo cuando más tranquilidad necesitaba y el estómago se le revolvió mientras que ideaba una manera de deshacerse del otro chiquillo.

-Es tan raro verte de esa forma…- dijo despacio el de cabellos rosados mirando por sobre su hombro al Junior- qué sucede? La otra figura perdió el encanto?

-Nuevamente, es un tema del que no-te-importa nada… además, todos incluyéndote, pueden tomar este aspecto –espetó con las manos apoyadas en la mesa que tenía delante más sin dejar de verle con seriedad; la cabeza le empezaba a doler- ahora, has algo bien por una vez en tu vida y lárgate, que algunos de nosotros si tenemos trabajo que hacer…

-Estoy seguro de que sí…- se rió entre dientes el crío a lo lejos y cerca de la ventana de aquella oficina, con las manos ahora cruzadas en la espalda mientras que le daba una mirada evidente al vientre que sobresalía levemente por sobre la parte superior del traje que cubría al otro y sonreía con satisfacción- se puede ver el resultado de eso…

Koenma ya no estaba para soportarlo más. Inspiró profundo intentando encontrar paciencia y habló.

-Vete

-No me imagino cómo es posible que hubieras terminado a tu edad en la cama con un humano –comenzó a reírse cruelmente el otro chico volteándose hacia la ventana que tenía delante mientras que al príncipe del Reikai se le empezaba a revolver el estómago- es tan absurdo e hilarante! Con uno de esos seres inferiores!... dime, cuando tenían sexo te hacía ladrar como la perra que dicen que eres? –Koashura se giró hacia el otro con la malicia brillando en sus ojos mientras que el joven vice regente solo sentía como si la temperatura de la habitación se hubiese desplomado a cero y su rostro se ponía tan blanco que casi brillaba- digo, yo no lo sé, nunca he tenido esas experiencias… y además…

-Para… -musitó Koenma algo sorprendido por el tono bajo que tenía su propia voz

-Dicen que los humanos son unos pervertidos de primera. Dime, hacía que le cumplieras todas las fantasías que tenía? –el crío parecía todavía más entusiasta si se podía y apretó los pequeños puños cerca de su barbilla como gesto de emoción mientras que se giraba a ver al otro- hiciste cosas sucias? Por un momento pensé que te había tocado con tu otra forma, porque ya ves que a los vivos no les importa eso y mientras más niño te veas mejor… pero entonces estarías muerto, no? No creo que te quepa uno de esos por el trasero aunque capaz y si se lo pediste, jajaja

-Cállate Koashura, te lo advierto…

Koashura se carcajeo y los temblores de Koenma se volvieron más violentos conforme cerraba los puños y arañaba las uñas contra la superficie de su escritorio haciéndose daño. Su fractura hacía rato que se había curado pero aún escocía con ciertos movimientos y en aquellos instantes era como una cruel memoria de todo el asunto; empezaba a marearse nuevamente pero en medio de la bruma que opacaba su vista, la figura del otro niño parecía realzada y su voz, cada vez más alta

-Ya deberían de despedirte, qué vergüenza y que deshonra para tu familia, en verdad –el chico de cabello rosado ladeó el rostro para enfatizar lo mucho que se divertía y que menospreciaba al otro- siempre te consideré mi rival Enma, quizás no tan poderoso como yo pero al menos con una categoría diferente- sus ojos destellaron en placer- pero debo de decirlo, jamás imaginé que en el fondo de todo eso no eras más que una triste y necesitada put…

El sonido de la bofetada resonó como el tronido de un disparo.

Koenma no estaba seguro de en qué momento había pasado o cómo era que de estar delante de su escritorio ahora estaba de pie delante de Koashura que se había caído en el suelo, con un lado del rostro comenzando a inflamarse y a enrojecerse y los ojos abiertos por el impacto del atrevimiento y de la incredulidad ante lo sucedido; el joven de cabello castaño y cuyos ojos no se veían por la sombra sobre estos aún temblaba violentamente y mantenía la mano derecha alzada hacia un lado por delante, donde se había quedado al finalizar el impulso de su ataque.

Dolía hasta la raíz del hombro por haber sido la mano herida, pero no le importaba.

Se había retenido de golpear a su compañero escolar por respeto al hecho de que en aquellos momentos él tenía la ventaja de la estatura y por ende, un poco más de peso en la mano pero ahora le daba igual.

Le importaba un rábano bien gordo.

-Tú…

-Vas a levantar tu maldito trasero de mi piso y te vas a largar de mi oficina en este instante –comenzó a decir con un tono de voz grave y lento, haciendo que el otro chiquillo se erizara y se pusiera de pie de un salto en forma desafiante

-No puedes hacer esto!

-Te voy a dar hasta la cuenta de tres…- murmuró Koenma con los ojos brillando rabiosos entre la sombra de su ira y su dolor, bajando el brazo alzado y mirando al otro- uno…

-N…n… no puedes hacer esto, tu padre te va a castigar! –chilló Koashura pero el más alto seguía tieso en su posición

-Dos…

-En estos momentos mi honor está por encima del tuyo! –exclamó con voz chillona el otro chiquillo, con una lagrimita asomando por uno de sus ojos- deberías de estarme rogando por hacer algo para limpiar tu nombre entre el resto de príncipes y princesas!

Dijo

-Cuando se enteren Kotennyo y Komarishita…- añadió cruelmente

-Tres

Lo que hubiese gritado ya no interesaba. Incluso lo que había arrojado no lo recordaba, porque había tenido que asustar verdaderamente al otro príncipe para que este literalmente se orinara en los pantalones y saliese corriendo a tropezones de su oficina, llamando a su padre a gritos por todo lo alto a lo que por supuesto, vino el reclamo del rey Ashura mientras que su hijo lloraba a saber qué cosas de que Koenma le había golpeado e insultado; el triste y enfermizo placer de haber hecho aquello lo llenaba todo y ni siquiera tembló cuando nuevamente dos de los guardias de las Fuerzas Especiales, con más gesto de resignación que de ganas, le hicieron saber que era requerida su presencia en calidad de urgente y obligatoria delante de su padre.

Por supuesto había tenido que explicar todo con calma pero aún neutro se había tenido que guardar las partes más indecentes y la palabrota de Koashura; por mucho que hubiera disfrutado de ver al otro castigado hasta el fin de los tiempos, su credibilidad estaba por menos que en los suelos y esta vez cuestionar el honor de su compañero de escuela era pararse virtualmente en la mira.

De todas maneras ambos reyes habían discutido al respecto, ya que el rey Ashura no estaba dispuesto a creer que su hijo mereciese ese trato por el príncipe del Reikai y que mintiese acerca de lo que supuestamente había dicho su pequeño príncipe.

Entre una cosa y otra, el rey Enma había tenido que poner muchos puntos sobre la mesa asegurando un castigo para su hijo pero también asegurando que este no tenía motivos para mentir acerca del problema y que cualquier cuestión de honor ahí en delante, se trataría directamente con él lo que fue suficiente para calmar los animos momentáneamente; a Koenma le hubiera encantado pensar que su padre le estaba defendiendo pero con amargura sabía lo suficiente como para entender que lo hacía por él mismo: el honor de su familia y lo delicada de su posición en esos momentos como el rey del infierno tenían que ser protegidas a como diera lugar.

De todas formas, el joven príncipe alcanzó a ver de reojo como el otro niño al salir se viraba un poco para mover los labios en su dirección.

"Zorra"

El crío se rió y desapareció de su vista.

Y por supuesto, el castigo. Era turno del castigo.

Tan solo por la negativa de su padre a matar al bebé dentro suyo, continuaba evitando tocar cualquier zona de su cuerpo donde pudiese afectarle el vientre pero eso solo significaba que otra vez su rostro era el castigado; una de las desventajas de tener la piel tan clara era que se marcaba inmediatamente por lo que para esa noche, mientras se dirigía a su habitación con la firme decisión de conseguir un encantamiento que le disimulase el estómago a tamaño normal, iba enarbolando los diversos morados y contusiones que había dejado la mano de su padre.

Con advertencia de que en cuanto todo eso acabase, recibiría el castigo apropiado como debía ser.

Hurra.

Llegó a su habitación y la cerró de un portazo para después sentarse en el suelo y apoyar cansinamente el rostro entre sus brazos sobre la cama; estaba demasiado adolorido como para sentarse en una silla pero quería estar enderezado unos momentos.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y gimió.

-Entonces eso es lo que piensan todos de mí –dijo en un tono bajo para sí mismo al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían y luego, se reía lánguidamente- que soy un fácil y que estaba desesperado…

Tembló nuevamente y se apretó ambas manos en la cabeza en pura desesperación, terminando por emitir un grito de dolor.

Solo faltaba el tiro de gracia. Solo eso terminaría por patearle cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

…

Y este no se hizo esperar…

Un mes después caminaba distraídamente por entre los oscuros pasillos de una de las bibliotecas más abandonadas y profundas del palacio, habiéndose cruzado si acaso con un par de guías espirituales en el camino que no le pusieron atención.

A veces, el alejarse un poco de los demás era necesario y le daba unos momentos de respiro en medio de tanto trabajo.

Y de todas maneras en esos momentos necesitaba de ir a revisar unos registros en la sección que correspondía para sacar los datos acerca de una zona del Ningenkai con frecuentes inundaciones y muertes por lo que aún pensativo y sin expresiones, comenzó a andar rumbo a aquel sitio; todo estaba oscuro y casi no había luz, conforme avanzaba era más y más difícil de ver y todo estaba silencioso pero no le molestaba: en realidad, mientras más solo y alejado se encontrase todo, mejor para él.

Ya cuando necesitara leer los documentos, crearía un par de luces para su conveniencia.

Se detuvo de golpe.

Había creído escuchar el sonido de los pasos ligeros de alguien corriendo entre los pasillos de aquellas enormes estanterías pero… sacudió la cabeza unos momentos y emitió un quejido cansino, bajando los párpados.

-Ahora alucinaciones… -se dijo haciendo una mueca mientras que pasaba su chupón al otro lado de la boca- como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas, ahora voy a volverme loco también

Se tensó y volvió a andar rumbo a la dirección que quería.

Al menos él no se podía permitir enloquecer en esos momentos, como encargado de tantas cosas en el Reikai su trabajo era demasiado importante como para continuar distraído y además, estaba el bebé que seguramente se perjudicaría como empezase con un comportamiento errático; su gesto cambió a uno neutro y vacío, resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas a las garras oscuras que nuevamente hacían presencia en su alma y que reían encantadas con la oportunidad de seguirle arrastrando una y otra vez hacia abajo.

Mientras más deprimido lo tuviesen, más fácil para la oscuridad llevárselo.

Siguió andando y terminó por llegar cerca de las estanterías que contenían la información que le interesaba aunque para su extrañeza, una especie de brillo tenue parecía brotar de entre los pasillos de forma que la visibilidad era mucho mejor; en otro momento esas cosas le habrían desconcertado y hasta preocupado pero en aquellos instantes no podía importarle menos el fenómeno.

Estaba decidido a no meterse en cosas extrañas de ahí en delante y preferentemente, hasta que la muerte se lo llevase bien, bien lejos.

Unos murmullos llegaron hasta él y frunció muy levemente el ceño, parpadeando un par de veces ante lo que decían.

-No puedo creer que finalmente…

-Era obvio en ese caso que no hubiéramos podido dar con esto antes. Fue muy listo, nadie viene nunca a esta sección pero al final dejó demasiados trazos por donde andaba

-Entonces… supongo que esto puede llamarse un pequeño premio por la victoria…

Koenma sacudió la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente con un leve fastidio; quien fuera que estuviese revisando los documentos de aquella sección iba a ser bastante molesto, aunque si eran un par de onis igual podía echarlos del sitio hasta que él mismo terminase de trabajar. Con ello en mente giró en ese pasillo aún con la mirada neutra pero esperando toparse con un par de miembros del mundo espiritual… sin embargo y en cambio solo le quedó detenerse en seco y en silencio, abriendo sus ojos un milímetro más.

Justo cuando creía que no los vería nunca más. Justo cuando en su mente ya se había negado a ellos dos, cuando se había cerrado a saber nada más o a querer saber sobre las investigaciones para encontrarles…

Debía de haber reconocido las voces, pero imaginaba que era justamente producto de su negativa a volver a recordarles…

Y ahí estaban.

Sensui e Itsuki.

El demonio tomando con cuidado el rostro del más joven para besarle con cariño y cuidado, siendo correspondido por el moreno que sostenía algo rectangular en una mano y la cintura de su compañero con la otra.

Ninguno sin percatarse al parecer de que estaban siendo observados calladamente por la misma persona a la que hubieran dejado hundida hasta el cuello con todos los problemas causados y que estaba pagando las consecuencias de su falta de firmeza y de visión; la misma que en aquellos instantes estaba demasiado impactada de sin querer, haber terminado por encontrar a esos dos metidos nuevamente en el palacio del Reikai como si todavía fuesen bienvenidos en este.

Quiso retroceder en silencio e irse pero no podía. Simplemente su cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que estaba viendo y se hundía en el silencio de ser un mero espectador.

Incluso comenzaba a sentirse algo indecente por verles.

Que estúpido.

Entonces, cuando al fin se soltaron a Koenma le pareció que aquel sería un buen momento para que se fueran o para que le viesen y lo asesinaran por descubrirlos. Realmente importaba? Sus párpados volvieron a bajar levemente sin dejar ver expresión alguna mientras intentaba entender qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro; bueno, sabía que desde hacía meses sentía dolor, mucho dolor, insoportable e inmisericorde… pero en esos instantes creía que quizás ya se había desbordado.

Probablemente era eso.

Se estaba congelando, era consciente de que sentía demasiado frío pero ni siquiera su cuerpo tenía las fuerzas para temblar; se sorprendió incluso al percatarse de que ni siquiera era capaz de abrir la boca.

Si acaso un pequeño suspiro.

Y entonces pudo detectar la mirada insidiosa y la suave sonrisa burlona de Itsuki que le veía de lado mientras aún abrazaba a Sensui y como este segundo parecía repentinamente tenso y volteaba a verle. Por un instante, el príncipe fue consciente de que sus ojos eran los mismos de aquella persona de la que se había enamorado y creyó que por un segundo algo similar a la alegría se había asomado en su alma pero se había equivocado: no se sentía feliz. Ni siquiera se sentía enojado.

De hecho si lo analizaba, parecía que en esos momentos no estaba sintiendo nada.

El ex detective dio un paso hacia él, con la mirada casi arrepentida y un dejo de temor que hizo alzar levemente una ceja al pequeño Enma, mirándole por última vez a los ojos.

Porque estaba seguro de eso, la mirada que acababan de cruzar ambos era el adiós definitivo y era el punto de corte para los dos.

Uno en donde él ya no estaba para Sensui y dónde si entraba Itsuki, que había tenido el valor y la fuerza para jugarse siempre la seguridad a su lado y para en esos momentos huir junto con Sensui; aunque reconocía su derrota mansamente, le pareció curioso pensar que continuaba considerando que aquel demonio estaba enfermo y que debía de haber ordenado que le acabasen en cuanto se lo presentaron. Rió internamente sin ganas. En verdad que no era muy diferente de su padre si tenía esos pensamientos acerca de acabar con alguien solamente porque había sido un obstáculo en algo que él quería.

Menudo egoísta estaba hecho.

Finalmente el yokai tiró de la mano de Sensui al tiempo que un par de brazos oscuros parecían abrir el aire y formar un camino extraño y lóbrego hacia la nada; el joven continuaba viendo a Koenma como si quisiera decir algo pero el movimiento de su compañero de misiones fue más firme.

-Anda, vámonos –susurró con suavidad Itsuki, volviendo a sonreírle a Koenma con malicia

El humano separó nuevamente los labios… y entonces, cerró los ojos negando un par de veces para después darse la vuelta y salir corriendo con el otro para saltar a través de aquella apertura dimensional y desaparecer en la nada, dejando solo al otro al inicio de aquel pasillo que solo resonaba con un eco leve de los pasos de una persona que ya no existía en ese plano.

Solo tomó aire un segundo antes de comenzar a caminar.

Un paso tras otro avanzó, aún aturdido como si estuviese en un extraño sueño donde todo se moviese despacio y con calma hasta detenerse en una zona de la estantería donde ente varios libros antiguos que hablaban acerca de la historia y crecimiento de la humanidad, donde un espacio vacío indicaba que algo había sido tomado de este; justo al lado, una pequeña portada blanca permanecía de pie, comprendiendo Koenma que solo un imbécil no se daría cuenta de que esas dos cosas desentonarían en medio de un millar de libros empolvados cuando lo que tenía delante era evidentemente nuevo y estaba técnicamente limpio.

"Así que finalmente encontraste el Capítulo Negro"

Pensó mientras que sacaba la caja del Capitulo Blanco de la estantería y lo observaba un segundo. Conocía perfectamente bien las consecuencias de observar todas esas imágenes y todas esas horas de crueldad y maldad dado que él lo había hecho solo una vez hacía demasiados siglos a escondidas y se había jurado nunca más volverlo a ver; pero por supuesto, también había tenido la suficiente mente como para inmediatamente después darle un vistazo a la contraparte luminosa y poder regresar el equilibrio a su psique.

Esta vez su cuerpo tembló suavemente y se dejó sentar en el suelo, demasiado cansado y adolorido como para nada más, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante con los ojos cerrados.

Y apretó aquel cassete contra su pecho, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo que nadie iba a escuchar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC


	5. Archivo 5: Inside

Inside

.  
 **ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo se encuentra el rape, o sea, la violación a una persona. Quiero dejarlo muy en claro, todo el tiempo y sin importar lo que pueda parecer no deja de ser una violación. En ningún momento la persona lo está disfrutando por mucho de lo que pase y quiero asegurarme de que entiendan eso, para no caer en malos entendidos. Así que si no te agrada el tema o te parece demasiado sensible, puedes esperar a la salida del capítulo final y saltarte este. Gracias.**

.

Isla Kubikukuri, Torneo Oscuro. Actualidad.

Aquello había sido suficiente.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y tantos recuerdos habían sobrepasado el nivel que toleraba de dolor y de decepción, se había jurado que saldría adelante y no permitiría que nada como aquello lo ahogase y si eso significaba finalmente hacerle frente de verdad a aquel hombre, entonces así iba a ser.

Que una cosa era la cara que pusiera delante de sus amigos y conocidos y una muy diferente la de quien era en verdad.

Por lo tanto juntó algo de energía en sus manos y zafando aquella que el otro le sostenía, las colocó contra su pecho para concentrar un poco más su poder y le empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Y eso bastó para hacer retroceder al ex detective que le observaba con interés al tiempo que el príncipe se limpiaba la boca con un brazo y le dirigía una mirada del más profundo desprecio.

-Nunca vuelvas a tocarme –le advirtió con frialdad sin dejar de temblar a lo que Sensui ladeó levemente la cabeza y pareció sonreír casi con ternura.

-Antes no te quejabas de eso… -replicó con sencillez aquel hombre cruzándose de brazos como si no hubiesen estado tanto tiempo apartados pero quien tenía delante temblaba de rabia contenida.

-Antes? Cómo puedes hablar de un antes después de lo que hiciste? –soltó apretando los dientes- de lo que me hiciste! Tú simplemente llegaste y la pagaste conmigo cuando yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había pasado o de lo que estaba pasando y aún así…

-Oh…- soltó el moreno alzando una ceja- por favor Koenma… no te burles de mí –frunció el ceño por unos momentos mostrando algo de molestia- me vas a decir que el encargado de las misiones no tenía conocimiento de nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar? Que no espiabas todo lo que pasaba con esas camaritas que usan para grabar todos los archivos? –entornó los ojos y el aludido abrió los ojos muy ofendido

-Me hiciste prometer que no vería los videos! –exclamó en un tono bastante agudo, casi desesperado por las palabras del otro hombre- hice lo que me pediste para tenerte feliz… y no confiabas en mí de todas maneras? –ahora lucía todavía más dolido si se podía- y para qué demonios te iba a mandar a esa propiedad a que hicieras tu trabajo de investigar y detener todo ese circo de ser posible con todo y reporte al respecto, si según tú yo ya lo sabía todo?... sabía que había un agujero y que estaban traficando yokais, de haber sabido exactamente lo que sucedía tras paredes hubiera mandado directamente al Escuadrón Especial de Defensa! Me hubiera ahorrado el que llegaras culpándome a mí de todo y el tener que explicarle al Rey Enma por qué mi detective se volvió loco y me atacó a la vista de todos!

Movió las manos y torció levemente los dedos, observando al otro que tan solo le veía en silencio.

-Hago ese trabajo lo mejor que puedo y si bien me equivoco en muchas cosas… no soy tan estúpido como todos me creen! Pensé que tú sabías eso! –alzó un poco más la voz en su desesperación- todos los que me rodean piensan que soy de una manera porque es más sencillo pero eso no significa que no cometa errores o que no intente encontrar una solución real a las cosas! O que me los tome tan a la ligera! –volvió a ver a Sensui- tú dijiste que eso lo entendías!... sabes qué? Olvídalo!

Desesperado, se pasó las manos por el cabello y se lo hizo hacia atrás como si con eso pudiese calmarse, cerrando los ojos.

-Solo olvídalo y lárgate. Honestamente, no sé por qué regresaste ni me interesa el motivo que hizo que pensaras que era un buen momento para venir a verme o lo que te hizo creer que tenías el derecho de tocarme, cuando hace mucho que lo perdiste- respiró con fuerza y señaló hacia la puerta- ya no tengo paciencia ni me interesa tenerla. Como ya debes de saber porque eres muy inteligente, estoy realmente ocupado en este momento y no tengo tiempo para ti, ni lo voy a tener –bajó la voz un poco y su expresión se volvió más seria- adiós Sensui. Nos volveremos a ver de todas maneras algún día cuando llegue tu hora pero con suerte, eso no será pronto.

Cerró los ojos y continuó apuntando hacia la puerta con firmeza.

El hombre delante suyo solo le miraba en silencio sin moverse de su posición y entonces, dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Vamos Enma, no vine con el plan de discutir contigo –dijo suavemente el ex detective mirándole con suavidad y quizás algo de tristeza- quería hablar contigo. Aunque no lo creas te he extrañado también- suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- más ahora. De hecho… por lo mismo que te conozco mejor que nadie, quería hacerte un ofrecimiento acerca de un asunto que me interesa…

-Pues a mi no –replicó el príncipe bastante molesto –ni me interesa ni quiero saber. Crees que justo en estos momentos quiero meterme en más problemas con el rey Enma? No estoy tan loco como crees…

-Y sin embargo estás metido en este asunto del Torneo hasta el cuello, con personas que ya te metieron en problemas una vez…

-Esas "personas" son mis amigos, Shinobu –Koenma entornó los ojos con frialdad- te guste o no. Y no les voy a dar la espalda por lo que sea que tengas que ofrecerme. Y ya te lo dije también, no pienso ir buscando otra vez un castigo de mi padre solo por lo que tengas en mente, así que…

-Sabes que puedo protegerte del Rey Enma… -musitó el moreno con seriedad pero entonces el de menor estatura dejó escapar una risa alta y sin emociones que le hizo entornar los ojos irritado

-No seas cínico conmigo –espetó el espíritu de mala gana, permitiéndose sonreír por un segundo- que puedes protegerme? De quién, de ti mismo? –levantó levemente la mano derecha mostrando la muñeca de esta y sus ojos destellaron- no lo he olvidado. Y sé que tú tampoco. Por diez años, no lo he olvidado. Y no pienso repetir el mismo error que en aquel entonces donde justificaba tus estallidos diciéndome que era el estrés del trabajo y que solo debía de ser paciente. Ya no.

-Enma –el hombre parecía empezar a perder en algo la paciencia pero no parecía muy dispuesto a ceder- ya te dije que no vine a pelear contigo. Además, aún te amo…

-Me amas? Me amas!? –chilló con fuerza el joven abriendo mucho los ojos para luego, volver a componer su gesto serio y frío- no Shinobu, tú no me amas. Y dudo que lo hayas hecho en aquel entonces- la piel tostada del ex detective palideció ante aquellas palabras- lo tuyo era posesión. Por qué me querías tener, no lo sé. Pero definitivamente no lastimas a quien amas –los ojos de Koenma temblaron levemente dolidos pero su gesto firme permaneció- ni vas por ahí teniendo una relación con alguien más mientras quien supuestamente amas se queda atrás.

Sensui ahora parecía una roca, sin emociones pero logró hacerse escuchar.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Y me reclamabas a mí de mentir? –nuevamente la voz de Koenma se agudizó por unos segundos antes de volver a entornar los ojos- Que hiciera la vista gorda y fuera paciente contigo no significa que no supiera que me estabas engañando con Itsuki –los párpados del hombre se movieron por un segundo y sus pupilas parecieron empequeñecer –y no, no te estaba espiando. Era obvio y medio mundo ya lo sabía pero yo quería creer que simplemente, necesitábamos un tiempo a solas… o muchas cosas que hoy ya no tienen importancia, pero el caso es que yo lo sabía y de lo único que soy culpable es en no ponerte en tu lugar y darme el mío –gruñó- y quizás, en no mandar a ese imbécil de regreso al Makai que es donde debía de estar desde un principio!

Ocurrió en menos de un segundo.

La mano de Shinobu Sensui se estampó en el muro al lado del rostro de Koenma, que volvía a estar tenso y con expresión de miedo y sorpresa ante la mirada que le dirigía el más alto, cuya sombra le cubría por completo por delante; sus miradas se entrelazaron por lo que pareció ser un minuto entero y entonces, el hombre le acercó una mano hasta acariciar suavemente la mejilla de quien tenía delante.

-Estás temblando –musitó despacio pero el otro solo le miraba con precaución. Dioses, en qué estaba pensando? Él sabía que Sensui era peligroso cuando enfurecía y ahí iba él, a no poder mantener con la maldita boca cerrada; el ex detective movió su pulgar por la piel de la mejilla de Koenma como si le acariciase y suspiró- muy bien. Entiendo… -dijo despacio y se separó de este con lentitud.

Se enderezó y se dio la vuelta con lentitud, comenzando a caminar en dirección de la puerta y solo en ese momento el de ojos castaños se permitió un corto suspiro de alivio y de tensión.

Le miró de reojo, ansiando el momento en que finalmente aquel humano se fuese para poder cerrar la puerta con llave… y entonces abrió mucho más los ojos al observar como este sacaba un pergamino maldito, uno de los pocos sellos que los seres del Reikai no podían tocar; solamente una criatura de poder sagrado podía purificar y eliminar semejante cantidad de maldad en aquel papel pero para seres como él que aún eran demasiado jóvenes, aquellas cosas eran peligrosas.

Así como un pergamino sagrado podía purificar a un demonio, uno maldito podía corromper a un ser espiritual.

Porqué… cómo era que Sensui tenía una de esas cosas?

-Bueno… ya que no vendrás conmigo…- el ex detective adhirió aquel pergamino al picaporte y a la cerradura y dejó escapar un suspiro- creo que podrás a cambio, concederme un pequeño deseo –comentó como si aquella situación fuese normal aunque el príncipe tan solo veía cada vez con mayor alarma lo que había hecho el otro y ahora retrocedía, esquivando la silla caída hasta que dio con la espalda baja el borde de la mesa delante de la ventana

-Déjame salir… -dijo Koenma con un tono de voz débil y bajo, apretándose una muñeca cerca del pecho como si con eso pudiese protegerse, con la mirada aún clavada en aquel pergamino y sorprendido de lo estúpida que sonaba su suplica.

Ya sabía la respuesta pero su mente estaba embotada.

-Verás… no tengo mucho tiempo y tengo algunas cosas que hacer hasta que nos volvamos a ver… -comenzó a decir el hombre girándose hacia el otro, como si no le hubiese escuchado mientras que movía la mano izquierda levemente- no te preocupes, ya lo sabrás en su momento pero te puedo prometer que será algo muy emocionante –se rió suavemente y por un segundo, a Koenma le pareció retroceder en el tiempo cuando la mirada de su ahora ex novio cambiaba casi discretamente lo que correspondía a un cambio de emociones y eso solamente le aterró más

-Shinobu… abre la puerta…

-Pero antes de que suceda todo eso… -nuevamente el moreno le ignoró, mas sin embargo le observó con mayor intensidad lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda del príncipe- me gustaría pasar un rato contigo por última vez… no creo que vaya a tener tiempo de hacerlo luego y tú mismo vas a estar muy ocupado así que por una última ocasión… solo seremos tú y yo…

Koenma sacudió la cabeza comenzando a sentir náuseas. No. Ese no era Shinobu, no podía ser la misma persona que estaba aferrado a su propio sistema de moral y de justicia hasta casi enloquecer por ello; era imposible que hubieran caído ambos en aquella ridícula situación donde él con su estatus y con su supuesto poder tenía que encogerse de miedo porque era consciente de lo que era capaz quien tenía delante. Todo aquello era risorio en todos los sentidos y por un segundo suplicó el haberse quedado dormido en su silla de forma que lo estuviese soñando por algún extraño golpe nostálgico quizás.

O masoquista, ya bien puestos.

-No… te entiendo –respondió finalmente mientras que tragaba en seco ahora viendo al otro a los ojos.

-Sí lo entiendes –Sensui sonrió con cariño y suavidad lo que lejos de volverle más amable le daba una percepción más peligrosa- quítate la ropa.

El de cabello castaño abrió aún más los ojos y volvió a agitar la cabeza, pegándose los brazos al pecho mientras que escondía las manos entre ellas mismas y continuaba rogando mentalmente despertar de aquello.

-No me hagas repetirlo, Enma –musitó el hombre sin moverse y sin dejar de verle sonriendo- quítate la ropa…

-No… -susurró el joven empezando a temblar de miedo mientras que miles de posibilidades le venían a la cabeza y en la ventana detrás suyo, el reflejo de una explosión y su sonido la hacían cimbrar.

El ex detective tomó aire con paciencia y entonces, miró con cariño a quien tenía delante.

-Dije… QUE TE DESNUDES!

En un momento aquel hombre estaba cerca de la puerta, con una mirada de furia repentina y al siguiente había empujado el cuerpo del sub dirigente del Reikai de espaldas contra la mesa, sosteniéndole con fuerza del cuello de la capa para apretarle hacia abajo mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la tela de la parte superior del traje estilo oriental y lo desgarraba entre sus dedos.

-SHINOBU! –gritó Koenma del susto y por el dolor de verse nuevamente golpeado de aquella manera.

Era como una horrenda espiral donde lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse y negarse a creer que estuviese haciendo algo así cuando había sido una situación similar la que le había quebrado; si con el hecho de haber tenido sexo con el hijo del rey del Reikai aunque fuera consensuado ya era un pecado ENORME, el forzarle de aquella manera cuando ya pesaba encima suyo una orden de búsqueda era casi un acto suicida. Y aún así fuese obligado aquello, Koenma estaba seguro de que a su padre no le importaría:

Solo por el hecho de que fuese Sensui le culparía por aquello alegando que le traicionó, que seguramente fue porque quisiera y su castigo sería todavía peor, terminando por pagarlo un tercero…

Apretó los párpados un segundo y después, entornó los ojos al tiempo que alzaba una pierna y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el estómago del otro con un pie, abriendo ambas manos al mismo tiempo lo que iluminó el rostro sorprendido del ex detective con una luz azul intensa: no por nada había sido él quien le enseñase a Yusuke de buenas a primeras como se utilizaba el Reigun y le había dado las primeras indicaciones y bases sobre cómo canalizarlo para atacar.

No pensaba permitir esas cosas sin luchar dentro de lo que podía. Quizás no era un peleador ni tenía un poder como el que gozaban Genkai o Yusuke pero eso no significaba que por eso fuera a rendirse tan pronto.

No cuando había tanto por perder.

Sin embargo, la patada había tenido nulo efecto y el hombre había logrado quitar el rostro al pasar la energía tan cerca suyo. La habitación cimbró por el golpe de aquella esfera pero apenas e hizo algún daño realmente notorio en la estructura: no solamente por el hecho de que el poder del propio Enma Jr estaba más enfocado en la defensa espiritual más que física, sino porque los salones VIP habían sido diseñados para que sus ocupantes no sufriesen daño alguno mientras se daban las batallas en caso de que algún ataque escapase. Después de todo, ello sucedía infinidad de veces.

Sensui dio un vistazo leve hacia donde había estallado la pequeña esfera y alzó una ceja.

-Vaya!... es la primera vez que te veo hacer algo así –comentó como si nada para después, voltear a ver al espíritu en la mesa que ahora le sostenía el brazo con el que lo tenía apretado y tenía los ojos muy abiertos –tengo que admitir que eso fue valiente de tu parte, cuando por lo general no te gusta meter las manos en algo violento… sin embargo…

Con un movimiento certero, el humano hundió su puño en el estómago de su cautivo que dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor para acto seguido ser alzado de la tela de su capa y luego, lanzado al suelo cerca de donde estaba la puerta; Koenma hizo un par de movimientos como si fuese a vomitar para luego encogerse en sí mismo, demasiado adolorido como para levantarse adecuadamente. Los ojos azules del ex detective permanecieron sobre el otro que ahora apoyaba una mano en el piso para hacer un intento de incorporarse mientras que con la otra se apretaba la zona golpeada, respirando tan profundo como se lo permitía el dolor.

-Vamos, no fui tan duro –se rió suavemente Sensui moviendo un poco la cabeza- contuve el golpe. Pero si vuelves a intentar una tontería así, no voy a ser tan suave…

Bajó levemente sus párpados y finalmente, el príncipe del Reikai se levantó y apoyó la espalda en el muro para sostenerse mejor ya que sus piernas temblaban y parecía que podía estar a punto de caer nuevamente; la mirada castaña del espíritu ardía de frustración y dolor, abriendo y cerrando la boca en un intento de tomar aire de mejor forma mientras que no perdía de vista al humano que volvía a meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Intentemos de nuevo…- dijo el de cabello negro sonriendo suavemente a quien tenía delante- desnúdate para mí.

-O si no, que? –hizo una mueca el joven con un pequeño tic en un párpado- vas a volver a golpearme? Puedo soportarlo, no eres peor que mi padre y créeme cuando te digo que él no se contiene –frunció el ceño de forma más retadora- o intentarás matarme? Adelante. Le harás el trabajo fácil a muchos otros que quisieran hacer lo mismo… cualquier cosa es mejor a que vuelvas a poner tus manos encima de mí –tembló con ira y cerró compulsivamente el puño sobre su estómago

El ex detective aguantó un suspiro de paciencia y su semblante se volvió levemente más neutro.

-No seas tonto Enma, no quiero matarte –hizo una mueca –un par de ellos quizás sí, pero yo no quiero hacerte eso… -la expresión del príncipe se volvió confundida unos segundos antes de que el otro hablase nuevamente- pero… qué me dices de tus pequeños seguidores? –se encogió de hombros y Koenma pareció pensativo, queriendo entender- a Jorge lo recuerdo y me parece que últimamente son bastante unidos. O que tal esa chica nueva que ahora está bajo tus órdenes?... Botán, cierto?

-Me estás amenazando con asesinarlos? –Koenma dejó escapar una pequeña risa divertida lo que hizo que Sensui le viese con curiosidad- en serio, a mí? Uno de los gobernantes del mundo de los muertos?... en verdad que has perdido el toque en estos años… no seas absurdo –bufó y emitió un nuevo quejido de dolor, apoyándose mejor en la pared- si vas a matarlos entonces hazlo. No pienso detenerte.

-Porque de todas maneras les revivirías después, no? –esta vez fue Sensui el que rió con diversión y ganas, provocando que el muchacho delante suyo entornara los ojos preocupado- tienes razón, matar a tus amigos no va a hacer mucho cuando los puedes regresar si se te da la gana, aunque considero que eres un poco selectivo al respecto –comentó encogiéndose de hombros a lo que el espíritu compuso un gesto ofendido- pero… el que puedas revivirles o no, no va a quitar el hecho de la terrible experiencia que pasarían antes de su final…

Los ojos del menor se abrieron alarmados.

-No te atreverías…!

-Sí, sí lo haría y no me molestaría hacerlo –respondió el hombre y se encogió de hombros- a ellos no les debo nada. Y aunque pudieras borrarles la memoria, bueno… para los registros del Reikai, el hecho seguiría intacto y quizás algún día lo descubrirían o quizás, su memoria regresaría repentinamente en forma de pesadillas –volvió a reír y el otro palideció con mayor fuerza, volviendo a sudar frío- no cambiarías la realidad de lo que sucedió, no importa lo que hagas. Y hasta sería peor porque sabrías mejor que nadie que pudiendo evitar su dolor y toda esa experiencia, los sacrificaste por tu propio bienestar…

Koenma cerró los ojos de golpe.

Ahí estaba.

La persona que le conocía tanto así, como para saber que nunca podría perdonarse el lanzar a Jorge y a Botán a las manos de Sensui solo por salvarse él mismo.

-Tu manera de actuar siempre fue bastante curiosa…- habló de nuevo el humano acercándose a la enorme silla en el suelo para levantarla y entonces, sentarse él mismo en esta con una pierna cruzada en cuatro mientras juntaba la yema de sus dedos –siempre parecías tan egoísta, sabes? –se rió suavemente mirando como una sombra cubría los ojos del príncipe que había bajado los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y solo apretaba los puños temblando- y todos lo decían allá arriba y tú lo sabías: Koenma-sama no se preocupa de nadie que no sea él mismo. Y entonces…

Sensui suavizó la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció unos segundos.

-Y entonces yo me quedaba contigo y veía lo que hacías en silencio. Miraba como revisabas todo, una y otra vez y te preocupabas por los que trabajábamos a tu mando y buscabas la manera de apoyarnos aunque no lo ibas pregonando. Hacías bastante bien tu actuación y mientras el resto se distraía con tu mala actitud y el uso que nos dabas, aprovechabas para tomar información y datos y luego, te encargabas de cubrirnos y de mandar lo que necesitáramos en el momento. Si bien nunca bajaste del Reikai… tampoco era como que nos desampararas.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió nuevamente, apoyando un lado del rostro en un puño.

-La mejor prueba está aquí, no? –le miró otra vez- has venido a un sitio donde sabes que eres odiado y donde muchos aprovecharían para quitarte del camino porque no quieres dejar a tus… les llamaste "amigos" hace unos momentos, verdad? –alzó una ceja- solos. Siempre actuando de una manera mientras la verdad se esconde en tu silencio. A veces eres tan malditamente discreto que desesperas, pero… al final, eso era lo que amaba de ti. Lo que aún me gusta de ti.

Suspiró.

Koenma comenzaba a sentirse mareado y enfermo. No lograba compaginar las palabras de esa persona que parecía ser el único que le reconocía en algo lo que siempre trataba de hacer con el hecho de que al mismo tiempo, estaba buscando herirle de la forma más cruel y dolorosa de todas; porque Sensui sabía y de eso estaba seguro, que lo que pasara en los siguientes momentos solamente abriría despacio y tortuosamente la vieja cicatriz con la que aún cargaba.

Pero dejar a Botan a manos de él… o a cualquiera en quien Sensui pusiese los ojos…

Dudaba incluso que Yusuke pudiera hacer algo en aquellos momentos y ya le había metido en demasiados aprietos como para en ese instante, colgarle uno más cuando su concentración estaba en Toguro y en el Torneo.

Volvió a tomar aire profundo y despacio.

-Entonces… -la voz del hombre sonaba lejana y ahora con un timbre alegre- comenzamos?

No tenía caso alargar lo inevitable pero no por eso las manos no comenzaron a temblarle en cuanto las dirigió a la cinta que sostenía el traje superior en su lugar, para retirarla y dejarla caer a un lado; evitaba ver a Sensui y hacía lo posible en no enfocarse en el hecho del sitio donde se encontraban. Quizás si se imaginaba que simplemente estaba en el baño de su hogar a punto de darse una ducha… sería un poco más fácil. Pero sus ojos… los ojos de ese hombre le observaban fijamente, esperando a que continuara con aquello y eso solo le provocaba ser algo tieso con sus movimientos.

Estaba muy asustado a pesar de todo.

Parte de la tela superior de su traje así como el faldón delantero cayeron al suelo al haberle sido arrancada parte de este en el ataque de hacía minutos y mientras iba desatando los broches de la capa y del resto del atuendo tipo oriental, intentaba pensar en todas las opciones que tenía para evitar lo que pasaría; podía volver a rebelarse y luchar hasta que lo tomase por la fuerza lo que solo le haría un daño considerable y no estaba seguro de si tendría las fuerzas mentales para curarse a tiempo antes de que alguien le viese.

Eso si es que no le golpeaba lo suficiente como para volver a quebrarle un brazo o una pierna o le dejaba inconsciente de manera que le encontrasen de una forma humillante después.

Podía obligarle a que lo matara pero…

Sus ojos solo se entrecerraron un segundo.

Genkai y los demás estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas en aquel Torneo como para que a él le diese por tomar el camino fácil. Y aún así si lo hiciese, tenía que recordarse que ya por un asunto ocurrido con Sensui las cosas se habían salido de control y habían sido los humanos los que la habían terminado pagando; quizás discretamente se iba rebelando de poco en poco al yugo de su padre después de tantos años pero no por eso dejaba de estar consciente del poder que el ogro tenía sobre Japón.

Había demasiado que perder si hacía alguna tontería…

Y Yusuke y los otros? Ya había planes moviéndose alrededor de estos y lo que pasaría para darles más posibilidades de salir vivos contra el espectáculo que se había montado Sakyo; siquiera imaginar que uno de ellos se enfrentase al ex detective era como pedirles que se parasen delante de un rifle de fusilamiento con la esperanza de que la bala disparada hacia sus cabezas los atravesase sin hacer daño alguno. Incluso hacer eso sería menos peligroso.

No que no les hubiese pedido antes cosas que eran de riesgo, con prisas y la alarma de lo que podía suceder si fracasaban (Botán ya le había reñido al respecto cuando en un intento de aligerar el ambiente por la victoria durante una misión, hubiese pretendido estar preparando un funeral… era casi risible que la guía se hubiese olvidado de quién era él y que había movimientos que podía llevar a cabo para regresarles), pero de todas maneras, en cada uno de esos casos contaba con que los aumentos de poder del chico que ahora trabajaba para él fuesen suficientes para salir adelante.

Por ello era que también solía enviarles en grupo y no en solitario y había aprovechado la misión de Rando para que el actual detective se entrenase, también obligando en cierta forma a Genkai a aceptar puesto que esta ya le había negado el favor pedido con anterioridad para entrenar al adolescente.

Pero…

El punto en ello, era que tratándose del hombre que tenía delante, todo saltaba a un nivel que aún era inalcanzable para el Urameshi, incluso si iban todos.

Y mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón, entornó los ojos suavemente. Aún le quedaba una opción, una con la que Koashura le hubiese atormentado por largo tiempo en la escuela y que aún era fecha que utilizaba cuando se aburría en las clases; detuvo las manos unos segundos de lo que hacía, tomando aire profundo mientras que mentalmente iba preparando el hechizo… cuando la voz del humano que seguía sentado en la silla se dejó escuchar.

-Ni siquiera pienses en transformarte –dijo con toda calma el de ojos azules, acomodándose mejor en el respaldo- piensas que porque luzcas diferente o más pequeño, no voy a aprovechar una última vez contigo? –el príncipe palideció por unos segundos y los labios le temblaron- te he conocido por mucho tiempo Enma, pensé que tú me conocías mejor que eso. No me causa desagrado o tristeza el poseerte con cualquier forma que tomes, porque yo sé quién eres y de todas formas, siempre me has pertenecido igual –sonrió

La mirada del joven volvió a ser retadora y enojada, apretando los dientes unos segundos.

-Aunque me hicieras eso ahora o yo me hubiese entregado hace años… hace mucho que dejé de pertenecerte –soltó con un tono bajo de voz, nuevamente cambiando sus expresiones por unas serias y frías al tiempo que se retiraba el pantalón y lo movía a un lado con los pies, empezando a desabotonarse la camisa de manga larga- realmente… es extraño que estemos en este segundo donde parece una broma de mal gusto que tú, entre todas las personas hable acerca de abusar de un niño

Musitó bajando un poco los párpados para después soltarse la camiseta y dejarla sobre el montón que ya estaba a un lado y de ahí, proceder a retirarse la última prenda de ropa.

-Al menos, la persona con la que yo estaba ni siquiera hubiese admitido el pensar en alguien que se aprovechara de las circunstancias para forzar a otro a estas cosas y no hubiera consentido de ninguna manera una situación así –suspiró y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de volver a verle con expresión seria- pero ya estás más allá de todo eso, no es así?

Un leve mueca de desprecio cruzó sus labios antes de terminar por empujar todo con un pie a donde no estorbase y alzó el rostro con orgullo, cerrando los puños.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete.

Shinobu Sensui no pudo hacer menos sino comenzar a reír a carcajadas ante la expresión que mantenía el príncipe del Reikai, que no se movía ni variaba sus gestos en nada. Sus ojos se pasearon libremente por el cuerpo que tenía delante y sonrió suavemente en memoria de lo que solía ser el pasado, cuando la actitud del otro fuese más sumisa y pasiva a sus deseos.

-Es gracioso que aún estando desnudo delante de mí, tengas el orgullo de darme órdenes y de mantenerte firme –comentó el moreno sonriendo con cariño al menor que continuaba impasible- eso también es uno de tus pequeños encantos… cuando tienes que hacerlo, te pones bastante serio –aseguró cerrando los ojos un segundo antes de verle con un tono diferente en la mirada, lo que hizo que los ojos de Koenma reflejasen por unos momentos la intriga que le causaba aquello- pero… en este momento, tú no mandas

La sonrisa del hombre se remarcó aún más y volvió a observarle al completo antes de hacerle una seña con una mano

-Acércate

Koenma dio un suspiro profundo y caminó hacia el otro, tratando de mantenerse lo suficientemente acomodado al acercarse a la ventana para que no le pudiesen ver pero a cambio, alcanzó a ver un poco de la arena que se hallaba en una posición que a él le permitía darle un breve vistazo; los pocos segundos de poder dar un atisbo a la batalla le hicieron suavizar sus expresiones, parecía que las cosas no iban tan mal en la parte inferior o al menos, no de una forma que los chicos no pudiesen solucionar.

Era una lástima no poder estar en esos momentos abajo, con todos los demás tan solo apoyándoles…

Una vez que estuvo delante del otro, se detuvo y le volvió a ver con una expresión fría y seca que volvió a provocar una risita baja en el humano.

-En lugar de verme de esa manera, deberías tratar de disfrutarlo –dijo el ex detective levantando ambas manos para pasarlas por los muslos del otro mientras con los pulgares acariciaba la piel blanca de este –es como un pequeño reencuentro después de tantos años y yo ya no soy un muchacho como en aquel entonces –alzó ambas cejas y entonces, pasó sus manos hacia el trasero para apretarle un poco en contra suyo lo que hizo trastabillar un poco a quien estaba de pie, que hizo algo de peso hacia atrás para no caer y tener que tocarle.

El espíritu apretó nuevamente los puños y continuó mirándole fijamente.

-Sigues siendo muy hermoso –musitó el humano moviendo las dos manos por toda la zona posterior del príncipe que no se molestaba en quejarse o en expresar algo, permaneciendo silente –ya lo había visto antes pero ahora puedo apreciarlo mejor. Esto explica mucho de porqué el Rey Enma te mantiene encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo… estoy seguro de que esto lo has tomado de tu madre –dijo

Por un momento la mirada del joven se transformó en una del más intenso odio.

-No te atrevas a hablar de ella! –gritó rabioso pero entonces, volvió a tambalearse al ser estirado por las manos en su trasero para acercarse más al regazo de Sensui, terminando por separar las piernas para poder colocarlas a los lados de las del hombre y seguir sin sostenerse de este

-Recuerdo que en aquel entonces tu piel era muy sensible y sin importar lo que te hiciera, siempre terminabas marcado –comentó sin dejar de acariciar al otro por detrás- te daba vergüenza cuando te veías y cuando yo te decía que eso me gustaba… sin embargo… -entornó los ojos un poco observando una fina línea blanca que cruzaba por un costado de aquel- el problema era que cuando tu padre te hería, aunque te sanabas solías quedar marcado

Dijo

-Pero prefiero ver las que te he dejado yo –aseguró el moreno con firmeza, acercando el rostro al vientre del otro- porque es la mejor forma de dejar en claro, que siempre vas a ser mío

Koenma se mordió los labios volviendo a reflejar su inconformidad con aquello en la expresión de su cara pero se obligó a apartar la vista cuando la lengua del hombre pasó desde la parte baja de su vientre hasta debajo de su torso; un escalofrío le recorrió por completo y apretó con mayor fuerza los puños, distrayéndose de aquello con el dolor de las uñas enterradas en su carne y con los ojos castaños volviendo a ver en dirección del estadio, preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido apagar la luz del palco.

Aunque bueno, quizás llamaría más la atención ese cuarto a oscuras que a como estaba normalmente.

Los dientes del humano rozaron la carne delante para luego, succionarla y besarla lo que volvió a hacer que el otro se tensase levemente y diese un suspiro profundo. Pequeño detalle en el que Sensui sabía que siempre salía afectado y tenía razón, la piel se marcaba con suma facilidad y no solamente eso sino que había muchas formas en que terminaba con sensaciones que en aquel momento le resultaban sumamente desagradables; y mientras tanto, aquel sujeto seguía disfrutando el tocarle el trasero y luego acariciar su espalda mientras que usaba la boca para dejarle un pequeño rastro rojizo por el frente.

Pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Después de pasarle la lengua por última vez al joven de pie, los ojos azules subieron y los labios de Sensui se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quiero que lo disfrutes conmigo

-Algo difícil, tomando en cuenta que técnicamente lo que vas a hacer es violarme –replicó Koenma entornando los ojos lo que hizo que el moreno sonriese un poco más

-No creo que sea "técnicamente", pero aun forzado, preferiría que reaccionases a esto de una forma más favorable –comentó encogiéndose de hombros para luego, enderezarse y volver a acariciar sus piernas hasta que bajó una mano para estirarle la derecha al otro y hacer que la subiera a la silla al lado de su cuerpo; los ojos del espíritu se abrieron con desagrado pero la mano de Sensui seguía acariciando su muslo con suavidad, enviándole pequeñas sensaciones que no conseguía quitarse del todo

No sabía que esperaba que hiciera.

-Pero hay maneras, Enma –musitó el de ojos azules con calma- antes de que pasemos a lo emocionante, me gustaría disfrutarte un poco más –dijo aquel mientras que sostenía la pierna izquierda del otro y con su mano izquierda, rozaba la piel de la parte baja de sus testículos

Lo inesperado de aquel toque le hizo volver a abrir mucho los ojos pero esta vez por la sorpresa y por el temblor que le recorrió hasta la nuca; no creía que fuese a tocarle de aquella forma, estaba seguro de que Sensui simplemente le iba a penetrar y lo desgarraría hasta que ya no pudiese más y entonces, le dejaría a un lado. No creyó ni por un instante que aquel sujeto fuese a querer llevar las cosas hasta ese punto, para provocarle antes de todo lo demás.

-Qué pretendes!? –soltó alarmado y nuevamente pálido

-Ya te dije, es nuestra última vez juntos y quiero que en cierta forma lo disfrutes tanto como yo –comentó el moreno, pasando sus dedos una y otra vez por aquella parte del otro y acariciando suavemente para hacer más extensa cualquier sensación que provocase- para cuando termine contigo, me vas a estar suplicando que te tome una y otra vez…

-Así de fácil me crees? –espetó Koenma entornando los ojos mientras que ahora era la mano completa de Sensui la que iba masajeando sus testículos, haciéndole temblar por momentos… pero aún podía controlarse, el solo pensamiento de lo que estaba pasando y quien lo estaba haciendo le bastaba para mantener sus energías y su corazón controlado.

"No vas a tenerme de esa manera, nunca más" pensó con dolor y rabia

No podía negar que incluso después de que le hubiese roto el corazón había pasado noches extrañando aquello. Sería mentirse de forma despiadada si dijera que le había dejado de amar y que no había días en los que le recordaba y se preguntaba si estaría bien; al menos él sabía que sus sentimientos habían sido sinceros desde el comienzo y que si se había entregado al otro hombre en su momento, era porque verdaderamente estaba enamorado de este. Tanto como para arriesgarse a abandonarlo todo.

Sin embargo…

Al menos sentía que no era idiota como para no saber que todo aquello estaba mal y que aquel hombre no le correspondía más de la misma forma; no podía simplemente caer en sus palabras y en sus caricias por un recuerdo de algo que ya no existía, algo que el propio Shinobu había matado.

Y por eso era que dolía todavía más y no podía darle ese gusto en especial.

Y aún así entre las pocas cosas que empezaba a descubrir con alarma, era que una cosa era lo que él quería y otra muy diferente, lo que su cuerpo empezaba a reclamar; porque muy a su pesar, Sensui sabía muy bien como tocarlo para dejarlo a su disposición sí o sí. Literalmente, estaba luchando contra su cuerpo y las sensaciones que el otro con una sonrisa maliciosa le iba provocando con todo propósito. Apretó con mayor fuerza los puños para concentrarse en el dolor de las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si no le veía, si intentaba pretender que no le estaba tocando de esa manera…

-Es la primera vez que encuentro tanta resistencia de tu parte –comentó el moreno observando con interés el ligero rubor que comenzaba a aparecer sobre las mejillas del príncipe que de poco en poco, temblaba más y más- supongo que ambos crecimos en estos diez años… -la mano que estaba usando para tocar al otro la movió hacia el largo del miembro que comenzaba a reaccionar de forma muy lenta, masajeandole con cuidado- pero eso también significa que son diez años que he podido aprovechar para aprender un poco más de todo…

Koenma le dirigió una mirada rabiosa entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

Por supuesto, habían sido diez años que había pasado con Itsuki que seguro llevaba la ventaja al ser un demonio de gran edad. Por lo tanto, se lo estaba embarrando de forma literal en la cara y eso no ayudaba a su malestar general; tragó pesado y un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió mientras que el movimiento de la mano del otro seguía una y otra vez, hasta que un quejido involuntario escapó de entre sus dientes al percibir la yema de los dedos del hombre acariciando la punta.

-Ves?... es más sencillo para ti también si lo dejas salir –dijo Sensui observándole a los ojos antes de que el más joven los cerrase otra vez, volteando el rostro a otro lado y provocando una pequeña risa en el ex detective- no tienes por qué molestarte… no lo decía por eso- añadió pareciendo entender que era lo que había irritado al espíritu- solo me refería a que he podido ver mucho y bueno, que al menos sé un poco más que antes para que lo pases bien conmigo…

-Y… debería creerte? –replicó el de cabello castaño entre pequeños temblores que comenzaban a hacer más y más difícil el no reaccionar en contra de sus emociones; el moreno pareció divertido con aquello y continuó con las caricias en la intimidad del otro mientras con la otra mano seguía aferrando una pierna, disfrutando de las reacciones que iba provocando en quien estaba delante suyo.

-Solo lo pasarás mal si te resistes –dijo después de unos momentos Sensui, suspirando un poco de ver como lentamente sus atenciones iban dando resultado; la hombría del joven se había alzado muy a su pesar y podía sentirla endurecer bajo sus toques lo que solo hacía que sintiese lo mismo dentro de sus pantalones, pero aún quería empujar al otro un poco más lejos antes de seguir. Un coro de voces le indicaban todo lo que podían aprovechar de aquel encuentro, posiciones y situaciones que anteriormente nunca se había atrevido a llevar a cabo debido a que en aquellos años el príncipe del Reikai era considerado casi familia, pero ahora…

Ahora podían hacerle muchas cosas. Ahora que habían conseguido que les permitiese tocarle y obedecer bajo amenaza, podían hacer mucho más.

-Si te portas bien… te aseguro que dolerá mucho menos…

Volvió a decir para después de verle una última vez a los ojos, empujarle muy levemente hacia atrás con la correspondiente sorpresa de Koenma, pero solo para darse un poco de espacio antes de inclinarse y pasar su lengua lentamente por la cabeza del miembro de este.

Sonrió y se enderezó al escuchar el pequeño grito de sorpresa del espíritu que abrió mucho los ojos y se estremeció con fuerza por lo que acababa de pasar; pudo ver el momento exacto en que su rostro enrojecía intensamente tanto por la impresión como por el calor que le había golpeado así como el instante en que las piernas de este empezaron a flaquear y a tiritar, terminando por hacer justamente lo que este se había resistido a hacer: sostenerse del ex detective enterrando sus dedos en sus hombros para no terminar por caer al suelo.

Pero Sensui no iba a darle oportunidad de que pudiese recuperarse por lo que volvió a atacar la carne delante suyo con una de sus manos y con mayor fluidez de manera que en unos pocos minutos podía ver como la voluntad del espíritu se perdía a momentos y terminaba por separar los labios para tomar un poco más de aire; pero además de verle de aquella manera, deseaba escucharlo y tenía que darle puntos a Koenma por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo a pesar de todo. Su miembro comenzaba a enrojecer por el trato y por la manera en la que ahora apretaba más las piernas y comenzaban a doblarse, estaba seguro de que no tardaría en llegar al clímax.

Sin embargo…

En cuanto pudo percibir el líquido pre-seminal que salía de quien tenía delante y cómo se tambaleaba de momentos, le soltó para tomarle las muñecas y hacerle retroceder de manera que pudiese observarle mejor. Verle apretando los párpados y temblando como si se estuviese congelando mientras que se encogía levemente para hacer mayor fuerza en las piernas y su rostro ardía en vergüenza y en calor solo le hacía desearlo con mayor intensidad.

En verdad le gustaba mucho verle así, siempre había apreciado esa forma que tomaba y que revelaba mucho del otro en toda su extensión.

Si no fuera porque la situación había cambiado…

Por su parte Koenma se mordía los labios con fuerza y hacía todo lo posible por no correrse a pesar de que dolía y de que su cuerpo parecía estarse quemando por dentro; los gemidos se ahogaban uno tras otro en su garganta y su respiración se aceleraba en un intento vano por llevar aire a sus pulmones e intentar bajar su temperatura física. Se había prometido que lucharía contra esas sensaciones y estaba terminando por caer a pesar de lo miserable que le hacían sentir. Ya ni siquiera parecía que el dolor ayudaba mientras que una vez liberado de las manos del otro, se abrazaba a sí mismo como si aquello fuese una especie de consuelo. Se sentía muy frustrado y desesperado por terminar con todo aquello pero el moreno parecía que realmente quería alargar su actividad tanto como pudiese.

No podía creer… que en verdad le estuviese haciendo eso.

-En verdad te ves hermoso –suspiró Sensui provocando una nueva mirada de impotencia y de molestia por parte de quien hubiese sido su pareja- lo digo en verdad. Y creeme que… también hubiese querido que las cosas fuesen diferentes

Los ojos del oni se humedecieron ante aquello para entonces, percibir como el humano se ponía de pie y lentamente le iba empujando con una mano en el pecho hasta que Koenma terminó de espaldas contra la pared nuevamente.

-Pero lo que fue ya no será… cierto? –Sensui de repente parecía decepcionado para luego, tomar nuevamente las muñecas del otro con su mano izquierda y alzarlas por encima de la cabeza de este de manera que ahora el de cabello castaño le observaba confundido –y no queda tiempo…

-Tiempo… para qué? –musitó el de menor estatura entornando un poco los ojos mientras que se sentía extraño en aquella posición, siendo estirado hacia arriba y maldiciendo por lo bajo el que Sensui ahora fuese mucho más alto que antes; era como si estuviese siendo sostenido por grilletes a pesar de que daba unos cuantos tirones para liberarse. Se volvía a sentir como aquel día en que le atacase por primera vez y aquello solo conseguía frustrarlo más si se podía.

-Quiero oírte –dijo finalmente Sensui con firmeza, como si algo hubiese cambiado. Koenma le vió brevemente sin comprender hasta que con la mano libre, el ex detective comenzó nuevamente a torturarle masajeando su intimidad hasta la punta, frotándola de manera que en menos de un minuto ya le tenía nuevamente temblando y mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar; no quería hacer aquello, si tenía que entregarle el cuerpo por la fuerza no quería darle el placer de oírle reaccionar a ello –es que tengo que recordarte lo que sucederá si no pones de tu parte?... esto es completo Enma… si no me siento feliz con lo que pase…

Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió.

Un pequeño golpe de egoísmo llegó ante el deseo de que aquello se detuviese antes de que llegasen más lejos; no estaba seguro de qué tanto soportaría sin quebrarse todavía más si aquello se efectuaba hasta acabar y aún una parte de su mente se negaba a los gritos a que ese fuese Sensui. Aún esperaba verle a los ojos y distinguir algo que pudiera reconocer. Sin embargo cuando intentó hacer aquello, solo pudo observar su propio reflejo con expresión de dolor, afectado por lo que le estaban haciendo; y mientras finalmente cerraba los ojos y una lágrima caía por su mejilla, se retorció hacia atrás al percibir como la velocidad del otro aumentaba y le apretaba levemente de forma que nuevamente le empezaba a dejar al límite.

No debía oponerse. No podía hacerles eso a ellos…

Ni Botan ni Jorge eran los responsables por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos. No eran culpables de su poca previsión al mandarle en esa misión que les había separado de una manera tan cruel ni tenían nada que ver con su error al permitirle a Itsuki influenciar en la mente del chico que ahora no era capaz de reconocer.

Apretó los puños y finalmente separó los labios dejando escapar un pequeño quejido mientras que percibía como nuevamente algo de líquido empezaba a salir en pequeños espasmos de su cuerpo.

No se suponía que se sintiese así de sucio con aquello.

-Así está mejor –suspiró con un tono de voz profundo el hombre al observar como el rostro de su ex pareja se encendía con mayor fuerza y apretaba los párpados para no ver mientras que abría la boca y emitía gemidos cada vez más desesperados; incluso con las piernas volviendo a estremecerse y a intentar hacer fuerza, todo el conjunto le provocaba al más alto el tomarle de una buena vez y quitarse de juegos… pero nuevamente, acalló a todas las voces en su cabeza, recordándoles que esa sería la última vez. Y la quería a su manera.

Si luego ellos ya deseaban abusar del otro, no sería su asunto pero por esa última ocasión… aunque solo fuese una parodia… quería recordar lo que era que le perteneciera.

Continuó aumentando el ritmo de su movimiento hasta que el cuerpo del más delgado curvó la espalda de golpe y se tensó, emitiendo un grito ahogado en un intento de que este no pudiese ser escuchado en el exterior y retorcía las manos aprisionadas al no ser capaz de controlar los espasmos que le recorrían en todas direcciones; el escalofrío de placer que atravesó la figura del hombre de ojos azules había sido agradable como hacía mucho no sentía y se permitió ver lentamente el semen que escurría de la intimidad de su víctima, mientras que sus piernas temblaban con mayor fuerza y parecía que querían ceder.

-Aún no

Dijo en un murmullo bajo aunque no parecía que el espíritu le escuchase.

Así que sencillamente volvió a acariciarle el cuerpo con la mano libre y a provocarle, consiguiendo un quejido de reclamo por parte del príncipe que empezaba a sacudirse un poco entre la lucha mental que llevaba consigo.

Pero era inútil si de todas formas Sensui se las arreglaba para llevarlo al límite, torturándole cuando se detenía para impedirle correrse o cuando le provocaba hasta que volvía a ceder a lo que su cuerpo exigía; apenas llevaban una hora de aquello pero para Koenma se sentía como la más horrenda de las eternidades. Aún deseaba detenerse pero se forzaba a permitirse reaccionar al recordar las consecuencias de lo que podría hacer el de cabello negro hasta que llegó a un punto en que sencillamente, su mente se nubló más allá de su control. Todo ardía demasiado y antes de siquiera poder razonar, su cadera se movía buscando algo más de contacto por parte de la mano de su ex pareja y se sentía más débil que nunca.

-Shi… Shinobu… -gimió por lo bajo, abriendo muy apenas los ojos humedecidos mientras que jadeaba tan profundo como podía. El hombre que en aquellos momentos rozaba en círculos con sus dedos la sensible piel por debajo de su miembro, le observó sonriendo levemente- por… por favor… ya no… ya no puedo…

Los labios le temblaron por el malestar que lo recorría y por el dolor que ahora sentía en las piernas que se negaban a sostenerlo más pero que estaban siendo forzadas a hacerlo; estaba seguro de que el único motivo para seguir de pie, era que el más alto seguía sosteniéndole de las muñecas que también empezaban a arder por la fuerza del agarre.

-Basta… por favor… por favor…- suplicó nuevamente –necesito… no puedo se… seguir de pie… por favor…

-Me gustan los ruegos, sobre todo viniendo de tu parte –la voz del ex detective sonó extraña, casi irreconocible y eso hizo que el oni se estremeciera levemente con miedo a pesar de que aún se sentía afiebrado y tembloroso –estás seguro de que quieres que te suelte?

Koenma asintió despacio con la mirada baja, empezando a recuperar un poco de control en su respiración.

Sensui se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Muy bien –dijo y en un movimiento le estiró hacia él para besarle con fuerza, provocando un pequeño quejido en el de cabello castaño hasta que un segundo después le arrojó hacia el suelo en dirección de la silla, golpeándose Koenma de lado contra el suelo y agradeciendo por un momento el que este estuviese alfombrado; no podría dejar de temblar y nuevamente se abrazó a sí mismo mientras que encogía las piernas contra el torso, tratando de ponerle un orden a sus pensamientos y recobrarse un poco de su acelerado corazón.

Aún tenía que mantener la boca abierta para respirar mejor pero un temblor y un dolor dentro de su pecho aparecieron cuando escuchó una risa cruel y divertida alzada sobre él.

-Y aquí tenemos al príncipe heredero del rey Enma, en el suelo como deberían de estar todos los que como él piensan que somos tontos y nos vamos a creer todo lo que nos digan, que tenemos que agacharnos como perros insignificantes ante sus amos solo porque ellos viven arriba y se creen con el derecho a juzgarnos y a mentirnos…

La voz de Sensui ahora era más golpeada y agresiva pero había sido más lo que había dicho lo que había provocado que el oni le viese con incredulidad

-Qué?

Al siguiente segundo dejó escapar un grito de dolor al sentir como el hombre introducía en su cavidad tres dedos de forma forzada lo que provocó que se encogiese hacia el suelo con la cabeza entre los brazos mientras que intentaba resistir al dolor; apretó los puños con fuerza e intentó bajar aún más la voz a pesar de que las náuseas por los destellos del suplicio empezaban a apretar en su garganta. Solo debía de soportar, era bastante consciente de que aún no pasaba lo peor y de que el otro se estaba esforzando en realmente hacerle sentir lo más humillado posible.

Y seguía sin entender el porqué.

Qué había hecho como para merecer algo como aquello.

Incluso si hubiese cometido errores o se hubiera equivocado en algún punto…

-Esto te gusta, verdad? –se rió extrañamente el ex detective que se había inclinado por encima de su cuerpo y aún tenía aquel tono de voz que hacía sentir escalofríos a quien tenía debajo- era lo que más te gustaba y nunca tenías suficiente… me pregunto si cuando yo no estaba, buscabas con qué o con quién complacerte hasta mi regreso…

Los ojos de Koenma se abrieron con dolor y rabia, viéndole de reojo mientras que las memorias de los insultos y vituperaciones recibidas durante su separación, así como el hecho de que Itsuki siempre le dirigiera aquella sonrisa a sabiendas de lo que hacían a sus espaldas le golpeaban el pecho.

-Yo… NO SOY COMO TÚ! –exclamó enterrando las uñas en la alfombra antes de sentir como el hombre ingresaba de forma más violenta los dedos a su cuerpo, volviendo a agachar la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el suelo y comenzando a gritar de dolor hasta que su garganta ardió por ello

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, Koenma! –rugió el de ojos azules con expresión de enojo mientras que la sangre de su víctima manchaba su mano y este continuaba penetrándole sin cuidado- que crees que puedes responderme como se te dé la gana solo porque sí? –torció los dedos en el interior del otro que dejó escapar un pequeño alarido y se estiró para intentar sofocar en parte aquella tortura- acepta el hecho, eres una maldita perra mentirosa del Reikai y esto es algo que querías desde hace mucho tiempo… -los ojos del humano se torcieron con seriedad y crueldad –quiero oírte decirlo…

-Shinobu… basta... –la boca del joven de ojos claros volvía a temblar y sus ojos volvían a humedecerse apreciablemente viéndole de reojo hasta que sintió como la otra mano del más alto se enredaba en su cabello y lo estiraba hacia atrás con violencia de forma que le alzó bruscamente la cabeza que dolió ante aquel arrebato y le hizo levantar en parte el cuerpo hasta quedar sobre sus codos y sus rodillas, emitiendo un nuevo grito

-DIJE QUE LO DIJERAS!

-Shinobu, basta! –rogó el príncipe hasta que en un nuevo movimiento pudo percibir cómo su atacante presionaba justo sobre la próstata lo que le hizo tensarse por completo de golpe y emitir un quejido de terror donde el dolor ardiente se mezclaba a golpes con un calor que no quería sentir otra vez. Y sin embargo pudo sentir su propio miembro empezar a reaccionar nuevamente al continuar el humano presionando una y otra vez la misma zona.

-DILO KOENMA!

-Yo… yo… -el chico dejó escapar un sollozo fuerte intentando librar la cabeza del agarre pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo como el de cabello negro empezaba a mecer su cuerpo contra el suyo en una parodia de una penetración real; nuevamente no fue capaz de retener las lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro hasta comenzar a gotear –te lo suplico, no me hagas esto…

-DILO!

Apretó los párpados y los dientes por un segundo percibiendo su corazón acelerado y como la presión iba creciendo no solo en su intimidad sino en su parte posterior… era más que evidente que Sensui sabía muy bien lo que le estaba haciendo pero esa violencia…; el hombre volvió a apretar con fuerza aquella zona y Koenma gritó con fuerza sin retenerlo más… sabía que mientras más resistencia pusiese, realmente la tortura se extendería hasta ser insoportable. Sus puños cerrados temblaron haciendo fuerza conforme sentía su cuerpo moverse más rápido en aquel odioso vaivén.

-Soy… una perra… mentirosa… -volvió a sollozar y solo pudo pensar en que la muerte quizás no era tan terrible, incluso para los habitantes del Reikai

-MÁS FUERTE!

-SOY UNA PERRA MENTIROSA! –chilló sintiendo como algunos cabellos se soltaban por el tirón a su cabeza dado por Sensui y dejó escapar varios gemidos mezclados con su llanto mientras sentía el toque de los dedos en las paredes de su interior- SOY UNA PERRA, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! –gritó más fuerte mientras que ahora, no solo se sentía hervir nuevamente al empezar a sobrepasar la sensación de calor en su cuerpo a la del dolor en su trasero sino que también su dureza al frente le estaban ardiendo- SHINOBU! YA LO DIJE, PERDONA!

-Hahahaha!... si, eso es lo que eres… pero no te perdonaré tan fácilmente…-se rió cruelmente el hombre empezando a aumentar la velocidad de su movimiento y ahora, le soltaba el cabello para descender la mano hasta su miembro y comenzar a masajearle lo que provocó una nueva exclamación en el menor que volvió a apretar los dientes y a agachar la cabeza- vamos… ahora sé un buen chico y córrete…

El rostro ya ardiendo del espíritu se encendió con mayor fuerza al escucharle hablar y se estremeció sin poderlo controlar hasta que los empujones por dentro y el movimiento del otro contra su intimidad volvieron a provocar que fuese incapaz de razonar apropiadamente; todo lo que podía hacer era gemir en voz alta e intentar olvidar acerca del sitio en el que se encontraba y lo que estaba pasando. Nuevamente su mente se obnubilaba y abrió tanto como pudo la boca para conseguir algo más de aire hasta que con una nueva contracción en su cuerpo y mientras retorcía las manos por delante otra vez se dejaba venir con varios espasmos, terminando por ensuciar la alfombra debajo y percibiendo un dolor punzante en su cabeza por el estrés y la presión a la que estaba sometiendo a su cuerpo.

Dejó escapar unos pocos quejidos y soltó uno más fuerte cuando finalmente el hombre retiró sus falanges de su interior pero eso solo hizo que el ardor volviese con más intensidad cuando finalmente el calor del placer empezase a desvanecerse; ya no tenía fuerza para sostenerse de ninguna manera y con un empujón del ex detective terminó por caer encima de su propio semen, no importándole aquello por el momento y cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperarse un poco.

Ni siquiera era capaz de calcular cuanta energía espiritual le quedaba, ya que el usar aquella figura en cualquier universo que no fuese el Reikai significaba un gasto fuerte de sus poderes que solía simplemente renovar con la energía proveniente de su hogar.

Por eso incluso era más sencilla la figura menor que solía tomar, puesto que podía centralizar el excedente en su Mafuukan.

Pero cuando tenía que hacer sólida su forma… cuando tenía que convertirse en un ser tangible…

Aún temblaba y no estaba consiguiendo del todo respirar adecuadamente o salir del entumecimiento mental en el que se encontraba; era como si a pesar de haber llegado al orgasmo no fuese totalmente capaz de enfriarse del todo. Koenma comenzó a sentirse bastante mareado y dejó de contar el tiempo que transcurría, escuchando muy apenas hablar a Sensui como si viniese de muy lejos: "te dije que no quería eso. Pudiste haberlo arruinado y ahora lo tengo que arreglar". Dio un suspiro más fuerte, apenas entreabriendo los ojos unos segundos para luego dejar que el agotamiento lo obligase a cerrarlos otra vez. Apenas y percibió al hombre que estaba de pie detrás suyo y que le observaba fijamente y en silencio.

Sensui había fruncido el ceño con molestia.

No iba a negar que había disfrutado el ver a su ex pareja retorcerse ante aquellos toques y estremecerse cada vez que le tocaba aquel punto en su interior que parecía afiebrarlo y empujarlo a ceder a sus deseos. Le había removido por dentro cuando le viese con aquellos ojos llorosos, como si en verdad quisiera detenerse y al mismo tiempo, como si le pidiese por seguir con aquello; y ahora en el suelo, de aquella manera en que se encontraba tendido, aún con las mejillas encendidas y el cabello revuelto a su alrededor le despertaba una sensación de necesidad de abrazarle contra su pecho.

Sería mentirse si no dijese que extrañaba tenerlo de aquella forma en contra suya, sabiendo que le poseía cuando nadie más lo había hecho antes y que echaba de menos su mirada al recibirle de vuelta de donde tuviese que ir.

Era cierto que Itsuki siempre cubría la parte sexual de forma sorprendente y de maneras extraordinarias, aceptando todos sus deseos sin importar qué tan raros fuesen según la mentalidad que estuviese a cargo e incluso, ideando sus propios fetiches que le mantenían bastante satisfecho.

Sin embargo…

Itsuki no tenía esa inocencia y ese porte fino y elegante del que Koenma siempre gozaba, incluso no queriéndolo. Podía fácilmente olvidarse de que tan solo era un adolescente y de sus arrebatos infantiles cuando al tomar una responsabilidad fuerte o al concentrarse en un trabajo que requería de toda su atención, cambiaba para ser justamente ese príncipe que correspondía al futuro gobernante de los infiernos; alguna vez incluso le había dicho que hubiera valido la pena morir tan solo para poder verle cuando tocara su hora del juicio.

Aunque ahora el destino de su muerte era muy diferente y entre sus planes para esta, no se encontraba el vérselas con un mar de hipócritas que intentarían hacer un dictamen sobre su vida cuando estos tenían tantos pesos y pecados como todas esas personas que no merecían ni siquiera una defensa.

Todos debían morir.

Y por eso quizá dolía en parte, el ver la expresión de aquel oni en el suelo que a pesar de lo que le estaba haciendo aún dejaba escapar un aura mucho más limpia que cualquier otro cuando él era capaz de saber lo mucho que podía esconder detrás de unas facciones bonitas; por lo mismo de que Koenma era aún muy joven, no reflejaba del todo la criatura ogro que era en verdad y en la que se convertiría algún día con el pasar de los años hasta alcanzar a su propio padre.

Suspiró.

Y finalmente comenzó a andar, pasando por un lado de este hasta llegar a la enorme silla de aquella habitación y sentarse en esta, separando el suficiente espacio entre sus piernas y sonriendo un poco.

Tenían que seguir. El reloj seguía corriendo.

-Enma

Un ligero estremecimiento cruzó el cuerpo en el piso pero el aludido no abrió los ojos. Sin embargo el humano sabía perfectamente que le estaba escuchando por lo que entrelazó sus manos por encima de su vientre y aguardó unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

-Levántate. Aún no hemos acabado.

La figura comenzó a temblar otra vez para luego, empezar a enderezarse de forma torpe y lenta hasta quedar sentado levemente de lado, con la cabeza algo baja y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo; las marcas rojas en las muñecas le recordaron a Sensui lo curiosamente agradable que era el que la piel del príncipe fuese tan ridículamente sensible al grado de que sus toques siempre quedaban marcados en tonos vivos, de manera que había encontrado una ligera obsesión por dejarle peligrosamente magullado en cada encuentro que tenían, sintiendo excitante el temor del otro ante el hecho de que pudiesen ser descubiertos.

Y en aquel instante, la forma en que se mantenía encogido y casi tímido con los ojos velados y los labios levemente separados solamente le hacían crecer en ansias.

Lástima que el final de aquello, no le iba a tocar a él.

Pero por lo pronto, podía seguir jugando un poco y hacerle ceder todavía más a lo que quería.

-Enma. Ven aquí –dijo en un tono suave pero firme.

Koenma por su parte se sentía más agotado que nunca y sus ojos pesaban cada vez más. La sensación de náusea ahora era intermitente y le estaba costando demasiado trabajo el concentrarse en ese momento aunque lo que al final le había hecho reaccionar había sido la sorpresa al volver a sentir el tono de voz algo calmado y suave de Sensui; de alguna forma parecía que el haberle obedecido al final le había tranquilizado y ya no estaba tan violento. Hizo el amago de pararse pero apenas y había podido intentar mover las piernas sin conseguir alzarse. Tembló de forma extraña y un tic apareció sobre sus ojos.

-Está bien –volvió a hablar el ex detective con suavidad- no hay necesidad de que te pongas de pie, de hecho, es mejor de la otra manera…

El rostro del espíritu enrojeció en vergüenza ante lo que estaba sugiriendo pero entendía que iba dentro de lo mismo que le había forzado a gritar momentos atrás; un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus ya húmedas mejillas y sin embargo se arrastró levemente con las manos y gateó débilmente hasta terminar sentado en el suelo entre las piernas del hombre, sin levantar la vista.

-Enma –los párpados del aludido se movieron un poco como respuesta a su nombre y entonces, una de las manos de Sensui bajó hasta acariciar un lado de su rostro casi con cariño- no me gusta verte así. En verdad y lamento lo de hace unos momentos –deslizó los dedos hasta alcanzar la barbilla del oni y le hizo levantar la vista hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron –no lo controlé pero no tienes que preocuparte de eso. Lo que sigue, es mejor, vas a ver…

Una punzada de dolor cruzó por el corazón del espíritu y sus ojos se humedecieron perceptiblemente otra vez, provocando un suspiro en el ex detective

-En todo caso, hay que seguir… y comienzo a sentirme incómodo –dijo Sensui y por una vez el rubor en las mejillas del príncipe se debió al entendimiento de lo que le estaba pidiendo; el hombre sonrió satisfecho con aquello porque significaba que Koenma estaba dejando de luchar y de resistirse realmente a aquello. Quizá aún quería negarse mentalmente y por ello hacía todo lo posible para no ver pero de todas maneras había alzado sus manos que temblaban fuertemente y solo había titubeado un segundo para después comenzar a abrirle el pantalón en completo silencio.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre resiguieron los rasgos finos del muchacho y la manera en que sus mejillas ya enrojecidas se encendían de nueva cuenta al liberar el miembro endurecido de su abusador, casi como si nunca lo hubiese visto.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del moreno, especialmente al ver como la mirada del príncipe se abría en pequeños espasmos, como si estuviese asustado.

-Yo… -Koenma titubeó y un escalofrío lo recorrió a pesar de que no se apartó- nunca habíamos hecho esto… -musitó bajando la mirada aún más avergonzado si se podía; nuevamente las palabras de Koashura taladraban en su memoria y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo cansado para no pensar en ello.

-Siempre hay una primera vez –dijo con tono practico el hombre en la silla, apoyándose de lado en una de sus manos- imagina que lo hubiéramos hecho y lo que harías… estoy seguro de que aún con tu edad sabes bastante más que muchos sobre esto… y no, no lo digo por lo que acabas de pensar- añadió al percibir el temblor furibundo del joven que por un segundo, dejó escapar un chispazo de rabia en la mirada- me refiero a que has tenido que ver muchas cosas mientras has ocupado el puesto de co-regente en el Reikai. Estoy seguro de que tuviste que hacer juicio a muchos hombres y mujeres que habían llevado a cabo actos aún más retorcidos que esto. Así que…

El de ojos castaños los cerró por un momento y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Solo quería terminar.

Aún temblando como si estuviese sentado sobre un bloque de hielo gigante, sus manos se alzaron hasta tocar la carne caliente del otro y nuevamente permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos tratando de componer un orden en su cabeza para después, darse cuenta de la forma más sensata que tenía de hacer aquello y sobrevivir: escapar. Escapar dentro de su cabeza, escapar como siempre lo hacía ante su padre, olvidarse de todo y simplemente, actuar como el maniquí que siempre había sido.

Si… eso era lo mejor y lo más inteligente.

Y casi se sorprendió cuando su cuerpo, motivado por aquel estado al que ya estaba acostumbrado simplemente empezaba a funcionar en automático y empezaba a mover suavemente las manos por todo lo largo de aquel miembro, sintiéndolo casi palpitar entre estas conforme le acariciaba y luego, frotaba levemente la punta de este entre los dedos; la respiración que empezaba a cambiar en el más alto y los pequeños gruñidos que comenzaban a surgir de su garganta solo tenían que significar que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Y si lo hacía bien significaba que todo sería mucho más rápido y menos doloroso para él.

Continuó con aquella actividad hasta que los temblores en el otro le indicaron que podía estar próximo a correrse. Quizás después de eso, no le quedarían ganas de nada más; sin embargo una mirada rápida por parte del ex-detective le indicó que estaba pensando en otra cosa. Ni siquiera había tenido que decirlo, estaba más que seguro de qué era lo que quería y antes de siquiera querer analizarlo se había alzado un poco por sobre sus rodillas para apoyar las brazos mejor en las piernas de Sensui y finalmente, pasar su lengua por lo que tenía delante. Se estremeció, no era lo que se había imaginado y le resultaba completamente desagradable al hacer aquello pero no se detuvo y dejó que su cerebro siguiera mandando órdenes en automático mientras que se sentía como un extraño observador. Uno avergonzado y demasiado pequeño para oponerse a semejante espectáculo pero que no tenía ni voz ni voto en aquello.

Solo podía mirar y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Al menos…

Hasta que algo rompió con ese circuito mental que le había estado protegiendo los últimos minutos, llevándolo con un doloroso golpe a la realidad mientras que cerraba por accidente las manos alrededor de la intimidad de Sensui y dejaba escapar un gemido de sorpresa y de calor.

Algo se estaba frotando con suavidad contra sus testículos y empezaba a golpearle con calor y escalofríos que en poco tiempo le tenían temblando nuevamente. Levantó la mirada nublada hacia el hombre que dejó escapar una risa divertida antes de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije Enma…- dijo Sensui con paciencia- te conozco: eso significa que no puedes usar conmigo tu evasión para olvidarte de mí… así que, nos vamos a divertir los dos y permanecerás despierto aún así tenga que herirte de vez en cuando para que el dolor te mantenga aquí…

El príncipe tragó en seco y casi se arrepintió al sentir el sabor del otro en la lengua. Sin embargo se obligó a continuar a pesar de que ya no podía evadirse de aquello y volvió a inclinarse mientras que cerraba los ojos y continuaba acariciando con su lengua la extensión que tenía por delante, pasando la mano por debajo una y otra vez hasta que los tonos bajos de los gruñidos del hombre se fueron acrecentando y percibía como le apretaba levemente la cabeza; sabía lo que buscaba con ello y volvió a sentir como las lágrimas salían por si solas mientras que se enderezaba mejor e introducía la punta del otro entre los labios para succionarla con suavidad, percibiendo de nueva cuenta como era empujado hacia aquella extensión y hacía lo posible para no llevarla demasiado lejos.

Sensui ahora movía un poco la cadera y forzaba al muchacho entre sus piernas a moverse de igual manera, aumentando sus gruñidos y quejidos mientras que ahora el propio príncipe del Reikai gemía entre temblores al sentir como el movimiento del zapato del ex detective se hacía más intenso contra su propia intimidad; aquello era demasiado irreal dentro de todas las cosas que podían haberle sucedido y apenas conseguía preguntarse si no se trataba de algún tipo de pesadilla otra vez.

Pudo sentir el líquido pre seminal gotear dentro de su boca y por un instante sintió el impulso de retirarse pero la mano del mayor era más pesada y contuvo unas cuantas arcadas al percibir la presión repentina en su garganta; su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas por el mareo y entonces, todo finalizó: el calor del otro en su boca y la presión que le obligaba a tragar como si quisiera o no, le hicieron temblar con fuerza ante un nuevo impulso por vomitar. Aquello era horrible pero ya no tenía siquiera el valor de decirlo.

-Déjame ver

Koenma cerró los ojos con fuerza pero alzó la cabeza a sabiendas de que el de cabello negro seguramente estaba disfrutando el verle así de humillado.

Shinobu Sensui aguardó unos momentos en lo que se tranquilizaba y mientras tanto se dedicaba a observar la figura de aquel joven que había abierto los ojos nuevamente con una mirada algo velada por el calor de su propio cuerpo y que escurría algo de su semen por el borde de los labios; era verdad que nunca se habían atrevido a hacer otras cosas pero eso era más por la reticencia del oni a hacer algo más que por que él no quisiese llevarlo un poco más lejos.

Koenma siempre había sido demasiado cohibido para ciertas cosas y tenía que admitir, que a veces se sentía irritado por ello.

Pero al menos en ese momento…

Se inclinó para tomar una de las muñecas del menor delante suyo y este dejó escapar un quejido de sorpresa al sentir como era casi arrastrado sobre el regazo del humano hasta que tuvo que sostenerse para no caer de lado o golpearse; antes de poder hacer nada al respecto los labios del otro se habían unido a los suyos con violencia y desesperación, provocándole a quejarse dentro de aquello mientras se esforzaba en respirar de manera adecuada y cerraba las manos en la playera oscura del hombre. Y este parecía no muy satisfecho con aquello ya que volvía a acariciar todo su cuerpo como si fuesen un par de amantes reencontrándose con gusto después de tanto tiempo; y no pasó mucho hasta que volviese a tomarle del trasero para hacerle mover la cadera en contra suyo de manera que la tela de su ropa frotaba rápidamente su intimidad, ya sensible por lo de momentos antes, terminando gimiendo con fuerza y desespero en la boca del mas alto que había introducido su lengua para profundizar aún más aquel momento de posesión.

Nunca había dejado de ser eso. Posesión.

Koenma había gritado de forma ahogada al sentir como de repente le mordía los labios antes de seguir besándole. Nuevamente la sensación de mareo y calor empezaban a dominar y se había sorprendido avergonzado al moverse por su cuenta para calmar en algo la ansiedad que le producía la dureza de su propio miembro; estaba a punto de correrse mientras que una de las manos del ex detective le acariciaba por entre las piernas y se encogió en sí mismo conforme los escalofríos se hacían mas fuertes… cuando Sensui le detuvo en el movimiento y le provocó dejar escapar un quejido de frustración y de dolor, apretando los párpados y percibiendo el incremento de los latidos en las sienes.

Su ex amante le miró por unos instantes para luego, estirarle un poco y besar su frente volviendo a verle temblar y sacudirse.

-Qué más quieres de mí!? –sollozó el joven oni llorando un poco más conforme agachaba la cabeza y enterraba los dedos en los hombros de quien le observaba- por cuánto más Shinobu, qué tanto más me quieres castigar!?

Sus lamentos no parecían doler ni siquiera un poco en el interior del humano que sencillamente seguía sonriendo y alzó una mano para acariciar con suavidad la punta caliente del miembro del joven, que dejó escapar nuevos gemidos y aumentó la profundidad de su respiración.

-Tanto como sea necesario… pero realmente quisiera que no lo vieras como un castigo… -respondió el de ojos oscuros sin dejar de ver las reacciones de quien tenía delante, paseando su mirada por las marcas que seguían visibles sobre la blanca piel- quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo… así que…

Los ojos del menor de los Enma se entrecerraban en pequeños espasmos y el humano le hizo que le abrazara el cuello de mejor manera para después, moverse de la silla de forma que pudo entrelazar las piernas de su víctima alrededor de su cadera; una vez seguro de que le había acomodado de manera adecuada, se puso de pie cargándole por delante y escuchando un quejido nuevo al volver a frotarle por el frente contra su vientre mientras que el espíritu hundía la cabeza en su cuello llorando con un poco más de fuerza.

Amaba eso. Amaba escuchar el sonido de su voz y la forma en la que gemía desesperado y con miedo cuando le acomodaba de manera que su propia intimidad le tocaba por entre los muslos, como si finalmente fuese a llevar a cabo el acto final.

Y estaba seguro de que el chico estaba ansioso por que ya ocurriese.

Le llevó hasta la mesa delante de la ventana del palco y le sentó sobre esta con las piernas alzadas y los pies apoyados en la superficie de esta; Koenma temblaba con fuerza y se abrazó de nueva cuenta mientras que cerraba tanto como podía las piernas y daba un vistazo de miedo hacia atrás. Desde donde se encontraba no sería difícil que un yokai ubicado a una altura decente pudiese verlo y entonces…

Se encogió un poco en sí mismo, de espaldas no tendrían por qué reconocerle.

Sensui por su parte caminó de vuelta a la silla y la arrastró lentamente hasta dejarla enfrente del otro, girándola y permaneciendo a una distancia corta; se sentó de regreso en esta y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra a como lo había estado haciendo y sin preocuparse de guardar su miembro que aún se alzaba levemente: era evidente que seguía disfrutando de lo que ocurría.

-Ya falta menos para que empecemos…- dijo despacio y con suavidad aquel, atrayendo de nuevo la atención del de ojos castaños- pero como dije… quiero que lo disfrutes conmigo así que… -sonrió con ternura- tócate para mí…

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron con horror.

Una cosa era que le estuviese forzando a ciertas cosas pero iba a otro nivel el que le pidiese algo como aquello; olvidando que se había prometido ya no resistirse, empezó a abrir y a cerrar la boca como si no pudiese encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente enrojeció y sacudió la cabeza desesperado, sin poder evitar negarse de aquella forma a la petición del hombre. Sin embargo… esta vez la reacción del moreno fue más repentina y para cuando apenas había razonado, la pesada mano del humano le había abofeteado con tanta fuerza que había caído de lado sobre la mesa y se había golpeado la cabeza contra esta.

Y de nuevo el dolor y la sangre saliendo de esta.

Por la oscuridad que iba y venía, le parecía que había quedado semi inconsciente.

-Maldita perra… mira lo que me hiciste hacer! –la voz de Sensui nuevamente había tomado ese matiz cruel y frío y estaba seguro de que si no se sintiese tan perdido por el golpe, estaría temblando de miedo y encogido en sí mismo; de poco en poco, comenzó a sentir claridad y a ver la luz de aquella pequeña habitación pero no tuvo oportunidad de recuperarse adecuadamente porque le habían tomado del cabello y le estiraban con fuerza para que se alzase y se sentase. Gritó adolorido –no quiero escucharte quejar… -gruñó el hombre con una mirada furibunda que dejaba en claro que ya no estaba dispuesto a ser paciente- queremos tener sexo, maldita sea, y creeme que si fuera por mí, te tomaría en este instante hasta dejarte casi muerto y me ahorraría las esperas!

Koenma chilló más fuerte al sentir como apretaba el agarre de la mano entre su cabello y alzó las suyas en un vano intento de soltarse.

-Shinobu!

-Vas a meterte mano tú solo y vas a prepararte para que te tomemos… entendiste!? –exclamó al tiempo que Koenma volvía a llorar con fuerza por el dolor y por el miedo- y quiero escucharte decir que te gusta, que quieres esto y que te imaginas que soy yo, porque hemos esperado demasiados años para esto… y pobre de ti si no obedeces porque te juro que soy capaz de arrastrarte como la zorra que eres hasta el palco de los patrocinadores y te haré complacerlos delante de todo el maldito estadio de ser necesario! Estos diablos harían lo que fuera para tomar tu cuerpo Enma!

Solo los lamentos del menor eran más fuertes que sus gritos.

El humano emitió un gruñido y le soltó la cabeza, arrojándole contra la mesa donde se quedó temblando y sollozando mientras que el más alto se giraba y avanzaba de vuelta a su asiento.

-Otra vez haciendo cosas sin permiso… te lo advierto, si lo sigues arruinando…

Si Koenma había sentido extrañeza por escucharle nuevamente hablar en plural o como si hubiese alguien más con ellos en el cuarto, no lo había demostrado; tan solo se había enderezado y se apretaba una mano en la zona sangrante de la cabeza, esperando curarse un poco con la poca energía espiritual que le quedaba. Su ex pareja había regresado a sentarse en aquel asiento y volvía a cruzar la pierna mas esta vez, apoyándose como si quisiese descansar y entrelazando las manos por delante con calma.

-Me disculpo por ello –suspiró Sensui emitiendo un suspiro cansino para luego, ver con lástima al espíritu que se giró despacio hacia este aún con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro pero con una expresión levemente perdida de nuevo, evidentemente resintiendo el maltrato- pero si me haces enojar… por favor, Enma…

Un ligero momento de tensión recorrió el cuerpo del aludido cuya aura era cada vez más triste y deprimida.

Escucharlo decir su nombre de aquella manera mientras lo forzaba a todo ello, como si fuese una gracia el que fuera a violarlo al final o algo que él quería… no sabia cuando aquel hombre se había convertido en un ser tan enfermo; no podía reconocerlo o quizás era que siempre había sido así pero no había querido verlo antes, demasiado negado a ello o demasiado enamorado como para hacer caso a las alarmas que seguramente habían aparecido bastante temprano.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

No, no importaba.

Con dificultades alzó las golpeadas piernas que empezaban a dejar ver morados extensos en estas y con mayor vergüenza que nunca, las separó hasta quedar expuesto ante el otro que pareció más interesado; sin desearlo el rubor quemó sus mejillas y apoyando mejor las manos hacia atrás curvó la cadera a como pudo para dejarle ver más. Si ya antes se había sentido sucio con todo aquello… ahora literalmente se percibía inmundo y no concebía como iba a ser capaz de ver a nadie a los ojos. Todos jugándose la vida en el torneo… y el siendo el juguete sexual de aquel sujeto. Mostrándose como un cualquiera cuando jamás en la vida se había dejado ver así, ni siquiera cuando fuese la pareja de aquella misma persona que parecía empeñada en convertirle en retazos de lo que alguna vez había sido.

Debía de haberse quedado en el Reikai.

-Empieza

Se recargó mejor en una de sus manos y alzó la otra para pasar la yema de los dedos por toda la extensión de su propio miembro; este se había relajado cuando había sido golpeado y entre lo que había sucedido pero parecía que solo estaba esperando un toque o una señal para comenzar a endurecerse nuevamente; se mordió los labios por los pequeños dolores palpitantes que sentía, intentaba concentrarse en cualquier pensamiento, en aquel donde se suponía que estaba en la ducha y no sentir la mirada del moreno en aquellas zonas privadas. Pero era casi imposible y encogió un poco más la cabeza conforme los minutos pasaban y su respiración volvía a incrementarse de forma irregular.

Escuchó el gruñido de Sensui y percibió un timbre de entre molestia y paciencia de su parte. Eso significaba que estaba esperando y corría el riesgo de que ya no le golpease sino que…

-Shi… Shinobu… -dio un respingo, su voz sonaba extraña de aquella manera mientras que empezaba a gemir y frotaba cada vez más su propia intimidad alzada- Shinobu… -jadeó –por favor… por favor… ahhhh…

Tembló con fuerza y subió los dedos hasta a punta de su miembro para bajarlos nuevamente cada vez más rápido; movió la cadera levemente y se quejó con mayor volumen, finalmente atreviéndose a ver brevemente a quien le torturaba de esa manera y notando con alivio que parecía volver a disfrutar de aquello y ya no lucía agresivo; quizás ansioso pero ni de cerca tan violento como se había mostrado. Se quejó con mayor fuerza y abrió toda su mano para frotarla más rápido contra su intimidad, provocándose de forma que pudiese olvidar de alguna manera que era forzado. Que él no quería. Que lo iba a lamentar el resto de su vida.

-Shinobu… tócame… tócame ahí… hazlo… así, así, por favor…! –cualquier tontería parecía buena en ese momento y pudo perder su mente a momentos en aquella sensación de calor que lo cubría todo- me… me voy a correr… Shinobu… me voy a correr! –chilló

Sin pensar retrocedió en la mesa para apoyar la espalda contra el frío vidrio y alzó más la cadera, moviéndola en contra de su propia mano mientras que ahora alzaba la otra para introducir sus dedos en su boca.

Pudo ver como el otro se tensaba y comenzaba a masturbarse también. Un breve reflejo de náuseas y desagrado le recorrió pero de inmediato se obligó con lo que tenía de fuerzas a ignorar aquello y volver a concentrarse en el calor de su cuerpo y la necesidad imperiosa de tocarse más rápido; continuó moviendo sus dedos como si estuviese succionando de nueva cuenta el miembro del ex detective y gimió con mayor necesidad al usar los pies para frotar con mayor fuerza su endurecida intimidad contra la palma de su mano hasta que finalmente se dejó venir con un grito desesperado y percibió como su propia semilla se regaba por sobre su piel y en aquella superficie. Pero no tenía tiempo de relajarse o esperar, no cuando el otro deseaba destruirle.

Y él deseaba que lo hiciera de una buena vez.

Tratando de respirar lo mejor posible mientras cerraba los ojos intentando tomar valor, se retiró los húmedos dedos de la boca despacio y escuchó un nuevo gruñido por parte del moreno pero esta vez de aceptación y agrado por lo que estaba viendo; aún sin ver y manteniendo la boca levemente abierta comenzó a acariciar su propio cuerpo y a hacer lo mismo con su húmedo miembro que tembló al contacto de sus dedos. Dejó escapar un nuevo quejido y siguió buscando el volver a sensibilizarse lo suficiente para lo que vendría. Aún recordaba la sensación pero esta vez… esta vez, no sería agradable. Ni siquiera haciéndolo él mismo y dado que era su primera vez haciendo aquello, se sentía aún más asustado.

-Ahhhh… ahhh… ahhh… más… más despacio… Shinobu… -suspiró pasando sus dedos húmedos por entre sus testículos de forma que dejó escapar un gemido más alto y torció levemente el cuerpo de lado, sintiendo el sudor que iba corriendo por su cuerpo- despacio… si, si quiero, pero… ahhh!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió más la boca en una parodia de lo que solían ser sus noches cuando mantenían relaciones en su habitación; algo que muchas veces había extrañado… pero no de esa manera! No sintiéndose humillado y miserable por aquello!

Aun así no lo demostró y tomó entre sus dedos parte del semen propio que sintió sobre su piel para después, comenzar un lento y suave masaje alrededor de la entrada de su ano.

Volvió a morderse los labios un segundo con un quejido, encogiendo la cabeza entre los hombros conforme se frotaba con mayor intensidad y cuidado los bordes de su ingreso, estirándolos hacia los lados y acomodándose de manera que el otro hombre pudiese ver todo el proceso; le dolían el cuello y la espalda por la incomodidad de la posición pero simplemente seguía con el trazado y las órdenes que había recibido, recordándose por unos momentos que hacía aquello por Botan y Jorge. Que jamás lo sabrían y seguirían viéndole como el príncipe mimado que todos tenían en mente, pero…

Apretó los párpados y se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior con el pecho ardiendo de dolor puro.

Continuó temblando conforme pasaron los minutos hasta que ya sin poder evadir lo que el destino cruelmente le indicaba, comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo; emitió un quejido más alto mientras que hundía el dedo medio en su carne y percibía la reacción inmediata en su interior como queja a la invasión.

-Shi… Shinobu… -volvió a quejarse, ladeando la cabeza mientras volvía a utilizar su mano libre para provocar su intimidad de forma que el dolor fuese menor- despacio… por favor… despacio… duele…

Nuevamente los gruñidos y el temblor del hombre delante suyo que disfrutaba del espectáculo le aliviaron ya que continuaba calmado dentro de lo que cabía y eso solo quería decir que no estaba en riesgo físico. No aún. Sabía lo que seguiría pronto y aunque por una parte ya deseaba que todo terminara, por la otra tenía pavor de que aquello comenzase y que no tuviese la entereza para salir con su psique intacta; estaba casi seguro de que así sería y eso le daba aún más miedo que nada. No quería volverse loco o comenzar a gritar a todas direcciones como una chiquilla a la que hubiesen asustado… si Yusuke y Kuwabara le veían o escuchaban en ese estado, perdería todo su respeto, uno que de por sí apenas y sentían por su persona al saberle demasiado joven aunque no sabían que tanto…

Y nunca se los diría.

Gritó con más fuerza conforme ahora introducía el dedo anular para después, seguirlo con el índice de forma que con los tres dedos hacía lo posible por acostumbrarse al dolor y expandirse de manera que no fuese a ser tan doloroso el desenlace; volvió a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás a cómo podía por su posición y se apoyó con mayor fuerza de espaldas en la ventana para servirse de sostén incómodo para alzar su cuerpo sobre los dedos de los pies y dejar ver aún más aquel procedimiento, empezando un vaivén con los dedos en el interior de su cuerpo una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad mientras seguía frotando su intimidad que empezaba a gotear nuevamente.

-Ahhhh… ahhh… Shinobu, ya…. Ya tómame… por favor, tómame…! –gritaba desesperado y en un punto consiguió hundir lo suficiente los dedos para presionar en el punto donde alcanzaba a empujar la próstata; su alarido fue aún más alto y resbaló sobre la mesa de espaldas al tiempo que su mente sencillamente, se apagaba y dejaba de pensar. Esta vez era pura reacción lo que le movía a penetrarse a sí mismo una y otra vez, sintiendo como volvía a llegar al límite y sin darse cuenta de que el ex detective se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a este hasta quedar delante de sus acciones- AHHHHH SHINOBU, YA, YA NO PUEDO! NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, POR FAVOR!

Volvió a arquear el cuerpo, sintiéndose en el límite… cuando de golpe le alzaron las piernas juntas y percibió como el miembro del humano se entremetía en sus muslos, terminando por rozar su propia dureza lo que le hizo jadear y después apretó los párpados y retiró la mano con la que se había estado masturbando para apretar los dedos sobre la mesa, emitiendo nuevos gemidos desesperados por el calor que lo acaparaba todo y percibiendo como Sensui le aferraba la mano que aún le penetraba para moverla con fuerza de acuerdo a su propio movimiento de caderas; era incapaz de pensar en nada y la cabeza volvía a dolerle con pesadez hasta que dejó escapar un chillido fuerte y percibió como se corría de nueva cuenta en sí mismo sin que esto detuviese a su captor que gruñó y se inclinó sobre sus piernas alzadas de forma que las hizo doblar un poco contra su vientre y movía de forma más desesperada su carne en contra suya.

Finalmente, pudo escuchar el grito ahogado del moreno que le cubría con su semen el torso y temblaba sobre su cuerpo, liberándole la mano de forma que pudo retirarla de su adolorido trasero, encogiéndose Koenma en sí mismo mientras que apretaba los puños y los brazos contra su pecho y tratando de tranquilizarse; todo le daba vueltas de forma horrorosa y nuevamente, creía que iba a vomitar tan solo del mareo que estaba sintiendo por aquella actividad irreal.

Pero no había tenido más de un minuto para intentar recuperarse.

El dolor que le había seguido era terrible a pesar de su esfuerzo para minimizarlo y el grito que desgarró su garganta amenazó con dejarle sin voz; sus ojos nuevamente húmedos por aquello buscaron la mirada del hombre que le sonreía a pesar de todo y solo consiguió clavar las uñas en los brazos de este, que se inclinaba de nueva cuenta sobre él pero esta vez de forma que le forzaba a abrir las piernas aún alzadas hacia los lados.

Apenas y podía verlo.

-Shinobu… -sollozó débilmente antes de emitir un nuevo grito de dolor al sentirle penetrar con mayor fuerza en su cuerpo, sin siquiera pensar en prepararle de una mejor manera o esperar a que se acostumbrase- SHINOBU, PARA! ME DUELE, POR FAVOR!

-Dije que quería escucharte decir que lo querías… -respondió despacio el hombre conforme continuaba penetrando al otro y golpeaba sus caderas contra el trasero de quien tenía debajo; si Koenma había pensado que en verdad podía dejar de llorar y soportar aquello de forma callada, estaba demasiado equivocado. Toda esa situación lo superaba en resistencia- quiero oírte…

-Shinobu… porqué…? –volvió a llorar el menor, cubriéndose los ojos con los puños sin pensar mientras seguía sollozando aquello y solo se sentía vejar una y otra vez; todo lo que se había estado provocando y preparando para evitar el enojo del hombre se había ido por el aire y solo había quedado un dolor que no recordaba haber percibido antes en su vida. Quizás si lo comparaba a cuando había dado a luz a su bebé y su padre se lo había llevado para asesinarle…

Sí, eso era.

El dolor de esa noche había sido aún más grande que aquello. Y aún más, ese momento debía de ser el castigo que el universo le daba por no haber hecho nada para quitarle a su padre esa criatura que no tenía ni idea la clase de familia dentro de la cual había nacido; gimió entre su llanto, aquello era lo justo, aquella relación había sido su pecado y los inocentes habían pagado sus errores pero ahora, esa era una de las maneras en las que se le estaba cobrando la deshonra que había traído en su casa.

Y mientras más lo comprendía, se encontró con que más resistencia al dolor tenía. O al menos, la aceptación de que en verdad se lo merecía.

Suspiró.

Y aquel sencillo acto pareció provocar al ex detective que le miró por unos segundos para después alzarle mientras que emitía un gruñido y antes de que el de ojos claros pudiese reaccionar, Sensui se había retirado de su cuerpo pero solo para hacerle girar de espaldas a este y volverle a penetrar con fuerza desde esa posición, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

-Creo que hemos perdido un poco la inspiración…- nuevamente, aquel tono cruel y burlón de voz se alzaba por un lado de su rostro y los ojos del príncipe se movieron mientras que apretaba los dientes, observando su sonrisa maliciosa de lado- te parece que te regresemos el gusto?

-Qué…? –musitó el joven levemente contrariado por aquel cambio pero al siguiente momento emitió un nuevo chillido pero esta vez de terror al verse alzado conforme quien le sostenía se movía sobre sus rodillas y levantaba de las piernas a su víctima sin salir de este… hasta que pegó su cuerpo de frente contra el cristal de la ventana de forma que la mirada aterrorizada, dolida y humillada de Koenma se reflejaba completamente en la superficie de esta –SHINOBU, NO!

-Anda!... te di una orden pero la zorrita no quiere obedecer, cierto? –se carcajeó el moreno mientras que con nuevos chillidos de pánico el otro intentaba hacer apoyo con las manos para empujarse hacia atrás- ANDA KOENMA! ESTO ER LO QUE BUSCABAS DESDE UN INICIO, SI NO HICISTE CASO ERA PARA EXPONERTE COMO LA CRIATURA LUJURIOSA QUE ERES ANTE TODOS!

-NOOOOO! NO, NO, SHINOBU, NO! –gritaba desesperado el espíritu para luego, sentir como de nueva cuenta era penetrado violentamente pero al mismo tiempo una de las manos de Sensui se colaba para empezar a masajear rápidamente su miembro- NO, SHINOBU, BASTA, BASTA, NO QUIERO…! POR FAVOR, HARÉ LO QUE ME PIDAS PERO ESTO NO!

-No puedo creerte cuando te lo advertí desde un inicio- se volvió a reír el hombre por encima de los lamentos de quien seguía moviendo contra la ventana- vamos, tú sabes que querías esto… te gusta que te vean caliente como estás, siempre quisiste que vieran tu cuerpo para que te fueran a buscar mientras que yo no estaba… tienes que admitirlo, ESTO ERA LO QUE QUERÍAS!

La frente del oni se apoyó en el cristal por la fuerza del empuje del otro y pudo distinguir la mirada de varios yokais que habían abierto los ojos como platos y sintió las náuseas subir al incluso alcanzar a ver como algunos de estos empezaban a tocarse y a hacerle gestos obscenos.

-VAMOS ENMA! HAZ LO QUE QUERÍAS, DEMUÉSTRALES LO SUCIO QUE ERES!

-Shinobu –sollozó apretando los puños nuevamente para después, tensarse con fuerza al percibir como empujaba el miembro dentro suyo hasta volver a presionar su próstata; apoyó la planta de los pies en la ventana y trató de empujarse pero aquello solo fue aprovechado por su violador para comenzar a manosearle los testículos y hacerle frotar la punta de su miembro contra el cristal mientras que con la otra mano ahora acariciaba sus pezones

Nuevamente comenzó a gemir entre la vergüenza, la humillación y el calor que su cuerpo le producía. La lengua del humano pasó por su cuello para después, empezar a sentir como lo mordía y seguía con sus toques hasta que con frustración sintió que empezaba a mover la cadera sin poderlo razonar; tenía demasiado acumulado y no veía la forma de salir de aquello ni como podría hacer que dejasen de verlo, que dejasen de violarlo con la mirada aquellas criaturas que seguramente no tardarían en correr hasta el palco para ver si podían tener algo de este antes de devorarle.

Como fuera que terminase aquello… simplemente estaba acabado.

Y ni siquiera se atrevía a ver si Yusuke y los otros ya habrían notado su vergüenza de aquella manera.

Volvió a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás para concentrarse en no pensar. No podía con aquello y el movimiento del hombre era más acusado con el sonido de la sangre caliente que salía de su parte posterior; nuevamente solo quería morir, desaparecer y que nadie se acordase de él.

-KOENMA!

-QUIERO! –terminó chillando con fuerza mientras volvía a apretar las manos contra el cristal delante suyo en un intento vano por alejarse- AHHHH SHINOBU! SHINOBU, HAZME TUYO!... POR FAVOR, QUIERO, QUIERO, ME GUSTA! –sollozó- LO QUIERO MÁS PERO NO AQUÍ! POR FAVOR!

Se enderezó levemente para alzar el rostro y buscar el del otro que compuso un gesto de sorpresa por la expresión necesitada del oni que se empujó hasta besarle en los labios con necesidad y deseo, sacándole un suspiro al humano especialmente al sentir como separaba los labios y le provocaba a introducirse en su boca. El desespero de aquello le hizo responder con mayor velocidad hasta que los gemidos del príncipe se incrementaron en sus labios y le sintió tensarse y cerrar las paredes de su interior alrededor de su miembro.

Koenma le soltó solo lo suficiente para hundir la cabeza de lado en su cuello y apretar los parpados, endureciendo el cuerpo hasta que en un estallido se dejó venir y su semen acabó sobre la ventana delante suyo, escurriendo lentamente ante la sorpresa del ex detective que parecía ligeramente descolocado ante la repentina sumisión del joven que respiraba de forma más superficial y ahora, alzaba una mano para acariciarle la mejilla de lado.

-Si voy a ser tuyo como antes… -musitó muy por lo bajo y con suavidad el príncipe, observándole avergonzado y con sentimiento- qué no sea así… por favor Shinobu…- pidió volviendo a pasar sus dedos por su mejilla- nunca quise que me vieran… ni quise estar con nadie más porque solo era tuyo

Cerró los ojos y se le recargó mejor, mientras que la mirada incrédula y confundida del mayor se hacía cada vez más fuerte

-No sé cómo rogártelo –susurró con un tono triste y avergonzado el espíritu con una mirada pensativa, para luego, tomar una de las manos del moreno para que volviese a tocarle el cuerpo con suavidad- pero… esas criaturas no deberían de vernos. No deberían de verme porque si soy tuyo entonces no tengo porque pertenecerles a ellos, ni siquiera en sus mentes- tembló con un escalofrío y dejó escapar un gemido necesitado y suave que hizo estremecer al más alto por el tono usado- no quieres eso también? –dijo despacio mientras volvía a buscarle con la mirada- no es por eso que viniste a buscarme?

Miles de emociones cruzaron la mirada del humano y Koenma solo aguardó.

Por un momento, la expresión de Sensui se endureció y oscureció, sintiendo como volvía a golpearle el interior con su miembro como si esta vez intentase lastimarlo pero el espíritu solo dejó salir un quejido ténue y espero.

-Está mintiendo… -se escuchó entre los dientes apretados del moreno y luego…

-No –a pesar de ser él mismo, la voz de Sensui repentinamente había sido más suave y dulce, casi similar a la de la misma persona de la que Koenma se había enamorado; no entendía lo que pasaba ni tenía cabeza para indagar o averiguar… solo… solo podía esperar…- esta vez es en serio. Yo le conozco mejor que nadie. Y tiene razón…

El de menor tamaño ni siquiera suspiró ante aquello, solo se dedicó a acariciar los brazos que le rodeaban y a moverse lentamente sobre la intimidad que estaba en su interior, moviéndose lo suficiente para asegurarse de que su propio miembro volvía a reaccionar. Un momento después, le estiraban hacia atrás y volvían a dejarle para girarlo, esta vez cargándole el detective en la cadera mientras que buscaba su rostro para volver a besarle; el menor de los Enma no lo razonó, tan solo alzó los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y se dedicó a robarle tanto aliento como el otro hacía, de una forma más apasionada y menos violenta de lo que habían sido el último par de horas.

Y el cambio había sido más que evidente.

En un segundo le tenía contra uno de los muros, aun alzándole sobre la cadera mientras le penetraba una y otra vez y pasaba de poseer su boca a arráncale gemidos al succionar y lamer sus pezones, abrazándole la cabeza y asegurándose de que le escuchase.

Y de ahí a la silla, donde le tuvo de rodillas mientras le volvía a dar la espalda y se abrazaba contra el respaldo de aquel mueble, moviendo su propia cadera para volver a frotar su excitación contra el respaldo y provocarse el orgasmo mientras gritaba por más de aquello y sentía finalmente como el hombre se corría en su interior, quemando las heridas dentro de su cuerpo y escurriendo al exterior; y ni aún con eso había descanso, parecía que no había sitio dentro de aquel palco donde el hombre no quisiese tomarle.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban en el piso nuevamente teniéndole a él de rodillas y sobre las manos, gimiendo y gritando ante el movimiento posesivo del hombre que alguna vez, hubiese jurado protegerle.

-Verdad que querías esto?

-Ahhh si… lo quiero… TE QUIERO MÁS ADENTRO! –exclamaba el de mirada clara, esta vez viéndole sobre el hombro mientras que percibía como Sensui abrazaba su torso para apretarle aún más hacia el interior- Shinobu… me gusta. Quiero más… más rápido, por favor… -suplicó entre gemidos volviendo a agacharse para gritar nuevamente al sentirse venir y cómo el hombre sobre su cuerpo hacía lo propio, estremeciéndole y volviendo a empezar.

Una vez.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Hasta que las horas fueron tantas que no sabía si los demás le habían abandonado, creyéndole de regreso en el Reikai o simplemente, le habían escuchado teniendo sexo y le habían dejado creyendo que estaba con alguna mujer; o quizás si le habían visto en la ventana del palco y habían preferido pretender que no le conocían, ya fuese por discreción o vergüenza.

Lo que fuera… ya estaba más allá de su poder…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo la boca seca y pastosa conforme su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía todavía por lo ocurrido y percibía la última corrida del detective que se deslizaba sobre la superficie de su cuerpo ya que en una última acción, este había salido de su inflamado trasero para dejarse venir encima de él.

Apenas y podía respirar con normalidad, tirado de lado en el suelo y con los revueltos y húmedos cabellos de su fleco cayendo sobre sus ojos.

Solo observaba como Sensui se terminaba de arreglar y se aseguraba de tener la ropa limpia antes de ajustarse la playera oscura y luego, como si estuviesen en la habitación de un hotel, se terminaba de arreglar el cabello y le dirigía una sonrisa desde la altura en la que se encontraba parado.

-Nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo- se rió despacio el hombre sin que Koenma se moviese del piso, solo mirándole en silencio- ni siquiera esta vez, pero…! –el moreno cerró los ojos un segundo sin dejar de sonreír- lo intentaste y te esforzaste al final. Eso merece su mérito, tienes que saberlo

Aseguró y entonces, con pasos ligeros se acercó a la puerta, terminando de retirar el pergamino maldito que se deshizo entre sus dedos como si se hubiese quemado; los ojos claros del espíritu seguían observándole de forma vigilante y entonces, Sensui ladeó graciosamente la cabeza y abrió la puerta mientras que hacía amago de detenerse un momento antes de partir.

-Oh! Y quizás quieras saberlo…- dijo con ánimos el humano, como si hubiese recordado algo gracioso- pero todo este tiempo, hemos estado dentro de un loop temporal y espacial…

Los ojos de Koenma dejaron de ver al hombre para perderse en la nada mientras que el significado de aquello caía lentamente en el fondo de lo que alguna vez, había sido su alma y sus ojos ya hinchados por el llanto anterior, volvieron a humedecerse y las lágrimas iniciaron su lento descenso por un lado del rostro

-Eso significa, que aunque para nosotros pasaron horas… en la realidad, esto vagamente fueron cinco minutos además, la ilusión del exterior del estadio nos proporcionó una bonita fantasía que tenía contigo acerca de hacerlo en público. Luces adorable cuando estás avergonzado creyendo que te están mirando –Sensui le dio la espalda y permaneció quieto unos segundos más- Itsuki… realmente tiene una gran maestría y talento para estas cosas. Es por eso que me gusta tanto, entre todo lo que tiene para ofrecer…- por supuesto, él no podía simplemente irse… sin hacerle daño una última vez. Koenma cerró los ojos en silencio mientras que Shinobu Sensui volteaba por sobre su hombro una última vez y le dirigía una sonrisa suave- bueno. Fue agradable pasar este tiempo contigo Enma. En verdad que te había extrañado, pero lo bueno no dura eternamente. Era algo que tú siempre decías, cierto? –se rió- adiós y hasta que volvamos a vernos.

Cerró la puerta.

Una vez en el exterior, la expresión del humano cambió a una más seria y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo hasta que una sombra surgió del muro más cercano.

-Y bien?

Itsuki mantenía los brazos cruzados y veía con interés la reacciones del moreno que solo le miró de reojo.

-No lo disfrutaste?

-Por supuesto que sí- replicó sonriendo nuevamente el detective, provocando una expresión similar en el yokai dimensional que parecía muy satisfecho- andando… tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Y volvió a caminar.

Muy pronto volvería a ver a Koenma. Nuevamente quizás, tendrían un tiempo para estar juntos antes de que todo estallara. Cuando el infierno en la tierra hiciera presencia y la guerra se desatase, entonces…

Entonces, quizás… podría decirle adiós, una última vez.

Por su parte, en el interior de aquel palco el joven príncipe se había encogido sobre su propio cuerpo mientras que enterraba los dedos entre su propio cabello y lo estiraba arrancándose mechones de puro dolor, comenzando a llorar a los gritos sin importarle el hacerse daño hasta quedarse sin voz o si comenzaba a sangrar al hundir la cabeza entre las piernas recogidas contra su pecho aún tirado de lado; sentía la mente en fragmentos pequeños y de un segundo a otro todo oscurecía como si perdiese la consciencia para después, volver a torturarle completamente.

Se odiaba.

Odiaba todo lo que significaba ser él y en el fondo de su alma, las voces que le señalaban y le acusaban como el culpable de toda aquella situación, eran más poderosas que nunca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Koenma-sama, le he traído la comida que me pidió!

Jorge Saotome entró alegremente en el privado donde se encontraba el príncipe del Reikai que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, manteniendo cómodamente una pierna sobre la otra aunque la estaba moviendo de manera compulsiva lo que solo podía significar que estaba irritado; y lo mismo se notaba por los pequeños gruñidos que se escuchaban por entre el chupón que se movía sobre sus labios y el cejo fruncido que demostraba.

El ogro de piel azul se rascó la nuca sosteniendo sobre su brazo derecho con mayor cuidado la bolsa de papel que contenía los alimentos calientes y cambió su expresión a una preocupada.

-Ocurrió algo malo, señor? –inquirió aquel ser con un tono cuidadoso, sabiendo las que se gastaba aquel chiquillo solo porque ninguno de sus sirvientes se atrevía a darle la contra- sucedió algo con Yusuke y los otros?

-Con Yusuke? –soltó el pequeño oni que aún mantenía la figura humana y se tensó molesto- con mi comida Saotome, porqué te tardaste tanto!?

Estalló el príncipe girándose muy levemente en la silla para verle solo un poco de lado a lo que la criatura compuso un gesto de resignación; al menos hasta que sus ojos observaron mejor la indumentaria que llevaba puesta el joven, terminando por alzar una ceja.

-Mi señor, su túnica! –dijo finalmente Jorge

-Uh? –Koenma alzó una ceja con gesto aburrido mientras que la mirada del oni azul pasaba de la camisa blanca a los pantalones amarillos que restaban levemente el aire elegante que solía tener el joven; este finalmente resopló frunciendo el ceño y tiró de la prenda que llevaba puesta casi con fastidio- esto? Yo muriéndome de hambre y a ti te preocupa que me haya arruinado la túnica?

La criatura hizo una mueca confundido a lo que entonces, su jefe le arrojó las telas azules y desgarradas de lo qu había sido su túnica.

-Si te preocupa tanto, esto es lo que sucede cuando me dejas sin comer –replicó con voz fastidiada el de cabello castaño, provocando que el ogro dejase caer los párpados a la mitad de los ojos- ve a arreglarlo, ahora que estás aquí…

-No solo soy su cocinero, sino también su costurera… -se quejó el Saotome de mala gana para luego, darse la vuelta dispuesto a ir a buscar su cojín de agujas y los hijos que necesitaría ya sin las ganas de siquiera preguntar acerca de lo que hubiese sucedido con la capa; si acaso se apresuró cuando escuchó el grito del menor desde la puerta

-TE HAS LLEVADO MI COMIDA!

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado con la huida del oni azul, la mirada del príncipe se volvió opaca y sus expresiones cayeron a unas neutras y cansadas.

Lo había conseguido. Había podido evadir a uno de sus sirvientes más cercanos y eso al menos tenía que significar que a pesar de cualquier cosa, nadie se daría cuenta de lo ocurrido. Y era lo mejor así.

Apenas se movió de nuevo en su silla y se estremeció de dolor, sintiendo como el trozo de capa que había arrancado para colocar como cojín y absorbente por dentro de su ropa interior se humedecía por la sangre que aún salía de su interior; se talló los ojos rápidamente con una mano y reprimió el impulso de volver a llorar. No podía hacerlo otra vez. Ya estaba cansado.

Y sabía que al menos dentro de su cuerpo, ya no quedaba nada que salvar.

Nada que pudiera recuperarse.

Shinobu se lo había llevado todo.

Y quizás por ello una vez terminada aquella batalla y cuando fuese personalmente a felicitar a los chicos por su esfuerzo, algo en la mirada de Yusuke lo descolocó; aunque tenía que haberlo imaginado, pero por un solo segundo, por un mínimo instante, le pareció que el brillo en los ojos de este se tornaba preocupado o quizás, como si hubiese captado algo. Cosa que cambió en un instante cuando le dijo que estaba succionando tan fuerte su chupete que se iba a enchuecar los dientes y que si quería que lo tomasen en serio, empezase a comportarse como el adulto que lucía.

Todo había terminado en gritos, discusiones…

Y la seguridad de que, sin importar lo que sucediese… él estaría solo en ese infierno.

Para siempre.

Siempre adentro suyo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC


	6. Archivo Final: Resolución

**Inside**

 **.**

 **.**

-Tú lo amabas

La luz del atardecer que empezaba a disolverse con el azul de la noche caía sobre ambas personas que permanecían de pie en silencio, una observando la espalda de la otra.

Era un momento de lo más impredecible, habían hecho algo que nunca habían llevado a cabo y ello solo se sumaba a la sensación de extrañeza que flotaba en el ambiente; los dos podían saber que había un "algo" que aún no conseguían vislumbrar pero que faltaba y que quizás, no se habían atrevido a mencionar.

Hasta ese momento.

Los ojos del joven que se encontraba de cara al sol se habían abierto apenas unos milímetros como reflejo a la sorpresa de aquellas palabras salidas de aquel chico que mantenía una expresión seria y quizás, algo ofendida. Separó muy levemente los labios intentando pensar en una respuesta pero no encontraba una lo suficientemente adecuada o convincente para ello. No en aquella ocasión.

-No espero que me cuentes nada, pero tampoco me gustaría que intentaras negarlo –Yusuke permanecía en el mismo sitio de pie, aguardando alguna reacción de quien tenía a pocos metros sin voltear- y creo que ya ha sido suficiente. Al menos para ti. Es suficiente. Deja de castigarte.

Una pequeña risa brotó de Koenma que cerró los ojos, esperando la reacción violenta en el otro por aquel gesto pero este permaneció en silencio unos momentos más antes de hablar.

-La primera vez que me di cuenta de que pasaba algo, no estaba seguro de qué… o más bien, quién -continuó diciendo el Urameshi mientras bajaba un poco la mirada aún con aquella expresión severa pero como si algo le estuviese incomodando- podía verlo en tu mirada. Ahora entiendo que se trataba de Sensui también en aquellos momentos pero lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza… fue que finalmente Jorge se había enfadado contigo por cómo le tratabas y que quizás… no sé, tal vez había hecho algo de lo que iban a preferir no hablar…

El espíritu parpadeó un poco con sorpresa y volteó muy levemente por sobre su hombro.

-Jorge? –musitó bajito a lo que Yusuke resopló

-Si… pero al siguiente momento descarté la idea, por mucho que puedas ser bueno fingiendo cosas, hay pequeños detalles que nunca puedes evitar o incluso, reacciones –el de cabello negro se metió las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme y suspiró nuevamente- después pensé en algún yokai o miembros del comité, pero también lo descarté porque todos estaban bastante ubicables en esos momentos y de haber sido un yokai tendría que ser lo suficientemente listo o fuerte para pasar las alarmas… pero tampoco era posible porque los fuertes estaban en los equipos de pelea.

Koenma hizo una pequeña mueca y rechistó levemente con la lengua pero nuevamente, Yusuke le interrumpió.

-Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que me hizo Toguro esa tarde… en la construcción- un escalofrío y una evidente tensión corrió por el cuerpo del recién yokai que compuso por unos segundos lo que parecía ser una mirada de vergüenza y náuseas, sin notar que de la misma manera quien había sido su jefe quien componía una posición tirante por la mención- sabes lo que Kurama tuvo que pasar con Karasu y lo torturado que estuvo al grado que Hiei nos amenazó nuevamente con abandonar el Torneo y asesinarlos a todos…

-Si… -el oni suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón ya que estas se habían puesto heladas; recargó la barbilla en su pecho de forma pensativa- me enteré un poco porque Hiei como siempre, quería tomar las venganzas por su cuenta –sonrió a desgana- como durante esa batalla con los del equipo Mashotsukai… estaba seguro de que iba a tener que hacer papeleo y negociaciones y…

-No desvíes el tema

Los ojos oscuros del ex detective se clavaron en la nuca del espíritu que solo giró la cabeza muy levemente sin hacer ruido.

-Sabes muy bien que no me estoy refiriendo a todas esas estupideces que el público vió durante el torneo –tembló irritado- sabes perfectamente bien que esas estúpidas cámaras Enma lo captan todo! Hasta lo que piensas que es privado!

Un escalofrío recorrió a Koenma que apretó las manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su traje. Al menos hasta que dejó escapar un suspiro más relajado y sonrió para sí mismo.

-Suenas igual que él…

-Uh? –Yusuke parpadeó confundido

-Shinobu –dijo finalmente el príncipe con un tono bajo, como si cada palabra le costase expresarla mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el suelo –también solía decirme eso. Se quejó tanto de que pudiera verlo y de que eso me iba a preocupar que me hizo prometer que no lo vigilaría –cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo, permaneciendo en silencio largo rato- lo siento. Sé que no he sido justo con ustedes…

-Koenma… -la mirada del muchacho cambió a una levemente preocupada, no era eso lo que quería provocar en el otro

-Y mucho menos contigo. Sobre todo después de lo que hiciste por mí ante Ootake y los demás –giró levemente el cuerpo y le dirigió una sonrisa algo leve y cansina al otro que solo le observaba en silencio; cerró los ojos –gracias Yusuke. Aunque no lo parezca, lo valoro.

-No pensaba que no lo hicieras –replicó el de cabello negro sin dejar de mirarle con expresión entre triste y pensativa –además, ya me has salvado la vida dos veces así que podríamos decir que te la debía…

-Eh? –Koenma parpadeó confundido mientras que Yusuke emitió un gruñido y alzó la mirada al cielo cada vez más oscuro conforme empezaba a frotarse un dedo por debajo de la nariz

-Primero cuando me atropelló ese estúpido coche –dijo el Urameshi frunciendo el ceño como si el mero recuerdo le fuera un insulto; el oni volvió a parpadear sin comprender mucho- no tenías por qué haberlo hecho.

Koenma rodó un poco los ojos y rió por lo bajo.

-Era mi trabajo, tonto –replicó negando con la cabeza un par de veces con los ojos cerrados antes de volver a verle con simpatía- Botan te dijo que no estábamos preparados para recibirte ni teníamos ni idea de qué hacer contigo. Nunca había tenido una muerte como la tuya durante mi cargo así que era lo más sencillo… -bajó un poco la mirada encogiéndose de hombros y aún sonriendo levemente- no fue nada personal.

-Sí lo fue

Definitivamente no esperaba aquella respuesta. Se quedó mirando a quien tenía delante y que continuaba con la mirada alzada hacia la nada sobre ellos.

-La salida más fácil en realidad era haberme enviado al infierno –dijo el chico con toda tranquilidad y el espíritu frunció brevemente el ceño, a punto de reclamar –por supuesto que no me quejo de eso. Y te lo agradezco de corazón porque a pesar de todo… hiciste lo que podías para ayudarme. Aún y cuando fui un pelmazo. Soy consciente de que soy demasiado tonto –siguió diciendo el chico como si no le diera importancia ante la mirada ahora algo perdida del príncipe –pero de todas formas me di cuenta. Aunque no lo creas, escuché a los demás onis mientras estaban trabajando y lo que decían…

Nuevamente la mirada del espíritu se enfocó en quien tenía delante, que sonrió un poco más.

-Yo no era el único al que se le adelantaba la muerte y sé muy bien que no fui el primero– continuó contando –podía oír como una y otra vez, se decían cosas los unos a los otros y apresuraban papeles porque la gente de repente moría antes de lo que debían. Así que eso también se podría decir que contaba como muerte sorpresiva por lo que no tendrían por qué estar preparados, cierto? –bajó finalmente la mirada para mirar a Koenma que seguía sin saber cómo responder a ello aunque le vió separar los labios un poco –está bien. No voy a cuestionar tus motivos pero si puedo decir, que si volví a la vida fue porque tú quisiste. Y eso te lo agradezco. Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí.

-Eres un tonto –replicó el príncipe con fingida paciencia, suavizando la mirada y girando por completo el cuerpo hacia el ahora Mazoku –necesitaba un reemplazo para Shinobu y tú ya dejabas ver algo de lo necesario. Así que técnicamente, te regresé a la vida porque me ibas a ser útil.

-Quizás… -concedió Yusuke con una pequeña risa que no escondía el hecho de que no le había creído

Koenma le observó de reojo sin atreverse a decir nada más. Sentía una extraña vergüenza ante aquello y ante el hecho de que ese chico que había arriesgado tanto tantas veces por él (de mala gana, quejándose, pero poniendo su vida en vilo al fin de cuentas) creyese que lo que había hecho por algún extraño impulso de bondad; no quería, no se sentía capaz de decirle que aunque tenía razón en el hecho de que el decir que no tenían un sitio para él era excusa barata, no la tenía en la de pensar que lo había hecho por un buen sentimiento.

Había sido egoísmo y curiosidad de saber… de intentar entender…

Cómo podía decirle a Yusuke que su verdadero motivo detrás de todo, era comprender por qué su apellido figuraba en su propio archivo? Cómo explicarle que en su desesperación de aquellos momentos cuando todavía estuviese resintiendo lo de Shinobu, había buscado en las carpetas y registros de los propios seres del Reikai donde se reflejaban unos pocos datos de sus vidas, quebrando un millón de reglas al hacerlo y descubriendo que había un apellido ligado a su expediente del que se obsesionó con averiguar hasta que coincidentemente, había aparecido un muerto por estupidez con el mismo apellido y que todo se debió a que quería saber qué relación podía haber con este?

No sería capaz de verle a los ojos nuevamente si le confesaba que de principio su resucitación había sido simple y sencilla necesidad de saber qué significaba aquello, usando de excusa el trabajo de detective para observarle.

Se sentía una basura.

Se encogió de hombros y Yusuke rodó los ojos volviendo a gruñir volviendo a mostrar molestia.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

-El qué?

-Te estás denigrando otra vez –el Mazoku resopló y se cruzó de brazos observando al espíritu delante suyo como si se tratase de una madre dando una reprimenda; quien tenía delante alzó una ceja intentando no demostrar confusión- siempre pones esa cara cuando estás pensando en una cosa mientras dices otra

Esta vez el príncipe del Reikai no se guardó la risa.

-De qué estás hablando?

-Que ya me tienes harto de que en verdad te creas la basura que todos piensan que eres y te lo tragues mientras pareces querer reforzar esa imagen, pedazo de idiota! –esta vez el Urameshi le gritó a su antiguo empleador que alzó ambas cejas en sorpresa irritada

-Que no lo decías tú también? –inquirió el Enma más joven entornando los ojos

-Si… y tú solo repelabas de manera que sabías que nadie te tomaría en serio… lo dije antes y lo repito, ya es suficiente!

Espetó con un tono tan tirante y poderoso que el de mayor estatura retrocedió un paso. Yusuke se pasó una mano por el cabello con los ojos cerrados y descansó su otra mano en la cintura.

-No es tu culpa que Sensui haya sido un idiota y tampoco es tu culpa lo que te hizo ese día –dijo con un tono de voz más bajo y cuidadoso, dando un vistazo a la mirada algo decaída de quien tenía delante; era obvio que no iba a soltarse con él ni iba a buscarlo, no era la persona adecuada para consolar a nadie y sin embargo… -honestamente, no sé… lo que es amar tanto a una persona como para aceptar condenarte a ti mismo y tu alma por la eternidad a su lado como castigo por pensar que fuiste el responsable de su locura aún y a pesar del daño que te hizo; pero cada uno somos responsables de nuestras propias acciones. Si Sensui decidió que lo que vió era suficiente para estupidizarse, entonces es cosa de él. No tuya.

Dio un suspiro y sus parpados bajaron un poco, componiendo un gesto pensativo.

-Durante todo este tiempo yo también he visto cosas, vivido otras y muchas fueron… francamente un asco –hizo una mueca y volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- durante el entrenamiento de Genkai en esa cueva, estaba solo con mi mente y vi demasiadas cosas… -sacudió un poco la cabeza- pero aun así, sabía quién era yo. Todavía lo sé. Incluso con el Reikai queriendo asesinarme… -levantó la mirada para ver al otro a los ojos- sé que tu padre y los que le siguen no los representan a todos ustedes. Aunque me entusiasma un poco el hecho de tener algo que hacer… también soy consciente de que lo que está pasando no es excusa para tomar la decisión de lanzarme contra el Renkai y matarles a todos

Volvió a verle.

-No creo que todos piensen igual acerca de matarme –dijo soltando el aire con un gemido para después, sonreírle un poco al oni- y tú no eres tu padre. Eres mucho mejor.

Los ojos claros del espíritu se abrieron grandemente y separó los labios unos segundos para luego, volverse a escuchar a Yusuke que alzó los brazos y se los colocó detrás de la cabeza mientras levantaba la mirada.

-En fin… solo quería que supieras eso y que bueno…- hizo una mueca para después darse la media vuelta- realmente agradezco lo que has estado haciendo por mí y los chicos. No puedo hablar por Kuwabara que es todavía más bruto que yo, pero estoy seguro de que en general todos somos conscientes de que has estado a nuestro lado de una forma u otra cuando ha sido más necesario y bueno… sí, ya sé, te has equivocado –frunció el ceño y le vio de reojo, presintiendo que el aludido iba a replicar- eres un crío. Y eso qué?... apostaste tu vida por la mía en el Torneo Oscuro. Confrontaste a tu padre y a esos idiotas que venían a matarme aunque sabías que te iban a castigar y lo aceptaste completamente.

Giró la cabeza para observarle.

-Y a pesar de que yo he sido quien te ha metido en líos esta vez de forma indirecta… estuviste dispuesto a venir a hablar conmigo y a escucharme solo porque lo necesitaba.

Se estiró y dejó escapar un gemido mientras que Koenma suavizaba la mirada.

-Gracias.

Yusuke comenzó a andar y a alejarse, con la disposición de ir hacia donde vivía Genkai tal cuál Koenma le había sugerido… cuando este último alzó la voz.

-Cómo… se dieron cuenta?

-Uh? –Yusuke se detuvo y le vió de reojo parpadeando un par de veces, percibiendo como este parecía algo mareado y conmocionado por aquella conversación; se apretaba un brazo de lado y parecía estar usando de todo su autocontrol para no expresar demasiadas emociones con su rostro, pero… -oh! Te refieres a lo tuyo con lo de Sensui…

Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza unos momentos antes de comenzar a reírse por lo bajo.

-Fuiste demasiado evidente aunque te esforzaste en esconderlo y como te habrás imaginado, Kurama fue el primero en notarlo y por eso quiso ir a hablar contigo en primer lugar –soltó a lo que el príncipe emitió un gruñido y volteó los ojos hacia un lado con un muy ligero tinte rojizo sobre la nariz con una expresión de molestia

-Lo sabía –soltó por lo bajo provocando una risa más divertida en el Urameshi

-Todavía no conocíamos a Sensui pero Kurama decía que podía ver que se trataba de algo muy personal y que al mismo tiempo, estabas asustado –Yusuke tomó aire profundo y sus gestos cambiaron a unos más serios- y entonces todo comenzó y no pudiste controlarte del todo –un movimiento involuntario apareció en sus cejas como si hubiese fruncido el ceño por un instante- por un segundo mientras me recuperaba en el suelo y hablabas con él… cuando empezaste a llamarlo por su nombre propio… -Koenma abrió los ojos un milímetro más. No había pensado en ese detalle en ese momento, él solo se había sentido desesperado y vacío ante el deseo de que todo terminase bien y quizás una mínima esperanza de poder traer de regreso a la cordura al ex detective –pude verte. Pude ver la cara que ponías y pude escuchar tu voz como no lo había hecho jamás.

El adolescente se estremeció un instante.

-No sé cómo pasó ni te voy a obligar a decirlo… y honestamente, pienso que debes de estar casi tan loco como él como para seguirlo amando después de lo que te hizo sin sentir culpa…

Koenma hizo una mueca

-Eso duele, sabes?

-Sí, pero es la verdad –resopló Yusuke- estás loco. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que yo nunca había visto a otra persona amar tanto a alguien como para literalmente arrastrarse a la oscuridad intentando salvarla. Creo que yo no podría hacerlo. Y luego cuando finalmente… -por un segundo no supo qué decir. Él no era la persona más sensible o delicada para ciertos temas pero tomando en cuenta que el otro se había prestado para acompañarle y escucharle en su momento más desesperado no creía que fuera lo correcto; incluso el recordar que le había golpeado solo por su necedad de pelear con Sensui le hizo percibir un retortijón de culpa pero entonces el espíritu pareció sonreír con pesadez

-Cuando falleció?

-Si –Yusuke se rascó una mejilla con un dedo –te he visto enojado pero debo de decir que nunca te había visto odiando a alguien –una de las cejas del aludido se alzó y Yusuke se tragó el reírse nuevamente: había sido hilarante ver esa expresión controlada y con solo un dejo de fingir desconocimiento de lo que hablaba- tus gestos, todo… solo lucías preocupado pero Kurama y yo pudimos ver el brillo en tus ojos cuando Itsuki te detuvo de acercarte más. No sé si tú lo notaste pero en esos momentos… -pareció fingir que temblaba- ustedes dos daban miedo. Incluso Hiei despertó unos momentos porque pudo sentir la energía que despedían al estar frente a frente… por un momento incluso pensamos que empezarían a pelear pero te contuviste.

Observó detenidamente al otro que parecía brevemente pensativo.

-No tenía que contenerme, contrario a lo que piensas no odio a Itsuki –dijo el príncipe mirando con calma al chico delante suyo que pareció suavizar la mirada con expresión neutra- y aunque si me molesta la influencia negativa que tuvo en Sensui, no es motivo para odiarlo tampoco, él pudo haber tomado la decisión de no escucharlo

La voz de Koenma era seria y meditada mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y Yusuke retenía el impulso de rodar los ojos con un "yo te dije eso"

-Entonces por qué te sigues culpando? –inquirió insistentemente el Urameshi a lo que su ex jefe movió los hombros un poco

-Porque como su jefe era mi trabajo el detenerlo, cosa que debí de haber hecho desde un principio en lugar de haberle dejado libre por tanto tiempo esperando que recapacitara y quizás, que cambiara –dijo con sencillez- si lo amaba, como dices que tú y Kurama piensan, aún con ello debí de haberlo matado

-Pero tú no eres un asesino –comentó Yusuke por lo bajo y Koenma entornó la mirada, casi con burla

-No me conoces Yusuke. Y no te conviene hacerlo en realidad –replicó el de cabello castaño dándose la vuelta para retirarse- las personas que se relacionan conmigo demasiado, terminan heridas y sufriendo y casi a ti te matan por ello. No sé lo que vayas a hacer en tu futuro y en verdad espero que Genkai te ayude a encontrar una respuesta. Por favor, solo ten cuidado.

-Lo haré

Respondió el chico mirando como el otro se iba junto a la noche que cada vez dominaba más el ambiente, terminando por meterse las manos en los bolsillos otra vez mientras que por un segundo, sonreía con tristeza hacia donde el otro ya había desaparecido

-Maldita sea Koenma –soltó Yusuke –porqué diablos siempre te has obligado a ser tan discreto con lo que sientes en verdad? Por qué no dejas que nadie sepa quién eres en verdad? Por qué demonios sigues atado?

Cerró los ojos y negando un par de veces, se retiró también del lugar.

Todo sin saber que en aquellos momentos el oni se sentaba desesperado y angustiado en una banca, pensando en las verdaderas consecuencias detrás de todo aquello y como no las había pensado en su momento; su familia, su bebé, Shinobu, todo, absolutamente todo lo que le quedaba ahora era polvo en la nada y él solo podía esperar a que su padre finalmente le asesinase después de haberle hecho frente a lo estúpido por ese impulso de proteger a alguien que en el fondo sentía que de alguna manera era importante para su vida.

Les quería. A todos ellos.

No soportaba la idea de permitir que muriesen por su culpa, por todos sus errores, que ellos fuesen los que los pagaran.

Y se había olvidado del motivo por el cuál siempre agachaba la cabeza con respecto a su padre.

Y ahora…

Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Se puso de pie con expresión decidida. Quizás ya había sido suficiente para él, para el Reikai, para todos.

Todo… sin saber cómo realmente su futuro, el de Yusuke y el de todos aquellos que eran sus amigos de corazón iban a estar más entrelazados de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Algo oscuro, algo más grande que todos ellos… estaba por empezar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN**

Y así terminamos con todo esto! Muchas gracias a las bonitas personas que leyeron esto (no importa que no hayan dejado review, el hecho de que hayan leído este fanfic ya me hizo muy, MUY feliz). Como aclaración (y como creo que es obvio) esta historia continua en "Never Surrender" pero esta vez teniendo a Yusuke como protagonista. Y habrá otros fics que van a estar ligados a este pero en algunos les avisaré porque los subiré más por mi propio gusto que por que sepa que les vaya a gustar a ustedes xD.

Ejemplo de ello será el fanfic climax a todo este lio "Realm Wars: The Breaking" y los otros dos o tres que se titulen igual. Si los quieren llegar a leer, seran más que bienvenidas y bienvenidos pero el motivo por el que no creo que vayan a querer leerlos es porque casi no salen los protas en estos: esos fics mostrarán las consecuencias de las decisiones del Rey Enma y que tan lejos termina llevando todo al grado de desestabilizar totalmente lo que Yusuke y Koenma habían reconstruído al final del anime-manga entre el Makai y el Reikai.

 **Porqué la ausencia de los protas?**

Sobre Yusuke, eso lo sabrán si leen el fic secuela a Never Surrender (si, tendra secuela porque es necesaria) pero puedo prometer que volverá a aparecer para el final; sobre Hiei y Kurama se sabrá en el propio Realm Wars. Sin embargo Kuwabara y Yukina van a aparecer bastante seguido, asi como Yomi, Mukuro y Hokushin y su grupito. El propio Rey Enma aparecerá bastante seguido así como muchos miembros del Escuadrón Especial de Defensa y en un punto, Shunjun lo hará seguido también. También Koashura y Kotennryo serán bastante recurrentes.

 **Y qué pasa con Koenma?**

Oh si! Koenma es muy, MUY importante para Realm Wars y aunque no aparecerá mucho en un principio lo hará de forma más recurrente cerca de la mitad y de ahí será presencia permanente hasta el final ;). Es Koenma! Tiene que salir sí o sí, le debo un poco de alegría en su vida xD. Y OJO! Si les interesa leer a pesar de todo ese fic de Real Wars, hay un detallito muy, MUY importante en este capítulo. Espero que alguien lo pille, al que lo pille y adivine lo que significa realmente ese detalle antes de que acaben los fics, le debo un dibujo de lo que quiera xD.

 **Pero si van a aparecer esos personajes, porqué no querríamos leerlo?**

Una respuesta sencilla.

OC's

Muchos. Muchos y muy necesarios para la trama que tiene hecha desde hace siglos cuando Yu Yu Hakusho no era la moda por su aniversario jeje. Son OC's con peso y que salen muchísimo y por eso digo que al final, será mucho un fic para mi gusto por que realmente quiero escribir Realm Wars como ha estado en mi cabeza desde siempre, con todas sus batallas y su drama causado por el Rey Enma y sé que personalmente lo voy a disfrutar. Si alguien se quiere unir, es bienvenido y será muy divertido para mi leer sus opiniones (no críticas, plz, solo opiniones acerca de qué va a suceder, que piensan de lo que ha hecho el rey, que creen que sea cada quien, etc...). Si no lo quieren leer, no sucede nada pero agradeceré que respeten mi historia y el hecho de que la quiera disfrutar y divertirme con ella.

Dicho esto...

 **No vas a hacer fics con los otros personajes? Solo será con OC's?**

Claro que no! Todavía me queda ese Kuwabara x Yusuke al que le quiero cambiar el nombre y editar los capis, voy a escribir uno Yusuke x Koenma (bastante dramático he de decir y con viaje a universos alternos y demás jojo), bueno, en realidad por culpa de una sonsa que demeritó mucho al pobre de Yusuke como buena pareja para Koenma voy a hacer como 5 de estos! grrrrr, uno Kuwabara x Koenma (es culpa de una encuesta que alguien hizo haha), un Kuwabara x Kurama y los que caigan!... me gustan mucho los protas y quiero hacer muchos, MUCHOS fics de ellos así que no me los voy a dejar sin material de los personajes conocidos ;).

Así que sin más, nuevamente gracias por todos sus animos... y los veo en Never Surrender!

~Sorakai no Tora


End file.
